The Good Dinosaur: Henry's Long Adventure
by MegalexMaster
Summary: Growing up into a world without fear has been something Henry's used to. But after he's swept from Arlo, he rediscovers not only his fears, but also his past. Friendships are made along his journey back home, word has it that a force to be reckoned with is coming, and it won't be long until even Henry has to tell his friends of his darkest fears. (Now with a winter special!)
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Arlo and Henry were walking alongside the river that was in between the towering mountains, the rain dripped hard on the rock whilst slapping on the leaves of nearby trees. Cloud formations of those normally seen in a forming tornado were looming over the mountains, looking as if they were about to strip the mountains from the ground itself. The flowing river was more grey, mimicking the angry clouds, and flowing down as a normal, but rough speed.

"But Poppa, what if we get lost" Arlo asked, a tone of desperation lingered in the air when he spoke, as if this was the last place to be.

"As long as you can find the river, you can find your way home." Poppa Henry spoke, with both annoyance and seriousness in his voice. Arlo looked down onto the river, it was almost as if it was slowing down, or speeding up, it wasn't possible to tell which one was true.

"What do you see?" Henry added, Arlo heard and looked around, until finding something significant of the environment; paw prints, and they were going in the direction they were.

"Uh, it's- tracks?" Arlo answered, or guessed. A mix of both if you'd like.

"And they're washing out, we gotta move." Henry moved faster, the two were no longer walking together but more of a single file type. Arlo looked up as the more dense clouds were coming toward them, with lightning flashing a white-ish-blue in random intervals. As they walked, the river was in fact moving faster, with the rain also becoming heavier.

"We're loosing it." Henry spoke again, now moving faster than Arlo could speed walk, either he had to run on the slippery rock or be safer and walk, obviously taking the latter option. As they were moving higher above the river, the terrain was starting to become too much for Arlo, naturally he slowed down, which Henry didn't take lightly.

"Arlo, keep moving!" Henry raised his voice for that part, Arlo started running as the lightning intensified, looking up, the cloud was shaped like an upside-down hurricane, with the only difference being that it was rotating such that the clouds were moving away form the center. A large bolt of lightning shot form the cloud down onto the mountain side, scaring Arlo enough to make him zig-zag for a second. He kept looking at the storm, unaware of where he was walking. Tripping over a rock, he grazed his knee hard into the rock, Arlo called for help, but Henry had almost phased Arlo out.

"Arlo what did I say about keep m-" It was when Henry looked at Arlo's situation he realized he himself hadn't payed attention, watching how Arlo couldn't walk properly, the whole situation a moment ago faded.

"It's... It's okay. It's okay Arlo, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to, get through your fear. I know you have it in you." Henry spoke, this time much calmer than before. Arlo however couldn't see it from his father's perspective.

"But, I'm not like you." Arlo said softly, sounding much too tired and hurt to speak much at all. Henry took those words seriously, but when he spoke again, was in a soft kind of seriousness, rather than the annoyed seriousness of a few moments ago.

"You're me, and more." Another bolt of lightning flashed, making Arlo cower into a ball-like position. Looking up into the sky, Henry decided it was enough.

"I think we've gone far enough today, the storm's getting worse let's get you home." Henry helped Arlo up, being an assist for Arlo to walk better. All of a sudden, the river rose by about half a meter, the rain was at it's worst, and the lightning had stopped all of a sudden.

"Arlo move." Henry said sternly, helping Arlo get up onto roughly higher ground. Almost instantly afterwards, a loud thump, similar to that of a thunder crack, but lasting longer, erupted from upstream. But at the very corner, came what seemed to be-

"RUN ARLO!" Henry shouted, it became clear what was coming; A wall of muddy water filled with trees and other debris, it was moving at a speed faster than any dinosaur could move at. Panicked, Arlo was almost paralyzed in shock, breathing frantically over the current situation, but then, Henry lifted Arlo as high up the bank as he could. When Arlo looked down, he suddenly knew what was going to happen.

"Poppa." Arlo extended his already bruised leg, as if wanting his father to use it as an assist. Instead, Henry tried climbing up the rocky bank, but misinterpreted the stiffness of the loose rock, and fell back down to where he started.

"Poopa!" Arlo repeated, but with a more panicked and raised tone, he tried extending his arm further, but the wall of water was racing too fast for Henry to escape it. Looking at the wall of water more, it seemed to glide on top, with the water just in front being the grey, though clear water, followed quickly by the browner, churning rapid. Arlo turned around to see his father looking at it, before turning to Arlo with a very grim face.

* * *

Before Arlo knew it, his father was gone.

A few hours later, Arlo had started an adventure.

A couple of days later, he finished it, being rewarded by his own mark.

But, what if...

After that, things changed...

This is the story my friends...

Of what happens if Henry did not die on that day.

But rather, was sent on a much larger adventure of his own.

This is that story.

A story, of Henry's year long adventure of going back home.

And it starts, on the beach.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, so a day ago(04/06/2016 for any people that come to this fanfiction a year from now) I watched this movie, and it was one of the best, though, the plot confused me. If Arlo could survive the river twice, why couldn't Henry, unless he wasn't dead at all. After a day of thinking, here's the story I came up with, and I hope you guys enjoy it with me. This chapter's a setting for the main story. This story will mostly be updated once every week, as I have exams, but once my 10 week holiday starts, well, I'm sure you'll get more frequent updates from me.**

 **That's all for now, I'll see you guys soon.**


	2. New Environments

**Chapter 2: New Environments**

* * *

Seeing the sand whilst laying down can look daunting, it makes the grains look more like rocks. The sea also has a weird affect on the sand if you place your ear onto it, like, a humming noise, but more noisy. The heat makes the horizon look as if it's melting, and the few clouds make nearby cliffs seemingly moving, when in reality they're not. Waves crashing nearby sound more like thunder, and the shadows of trees appear to be mini eclipses. A few rocks here and there, and the sun was rising from the sea.

Henry slowly but eventually opened one of his eyes to find all of the mentioned things. The environment seemed alien to him; never seeing a beach in the morning would probably do that to one. Opening another eye, before trying to get up, much of the sand fell off whilst making a kind of sand cloud, since the grains were so fine any wind could pick up the sand. The grains that stayed on him were either large enough or was saturated by the river, since he was half in the river, half on the sand.

Unfortunately, trying to get up whilst having multiple bruises, sprains, and nasty gashes is hard to do, with Henry learning this the hard way. Looking at his injuries, he knew it would take a while before he could heal, but he was also in need of food, and a beach has little vegetation. Trying again, he got further up, managing to get onto at least 2 of his feet, but he needed 3 to walk. All he could do was shuffle, giving him an idea on how to move freely; the sea, it could hold his weight. But, there was one problem, never being in deep water before, he didn't understand how to swim, he'd have to be in just the right depth of water to still find his footing on the ground.

And that's what he did, with almost complete success, with the exception of one or two slip ups. Eventually, getting into the sea felt so much more relaxing, with the saltier water numbing the pain. Luckily, the beach had a stretch of flat ground that was deep enough for him to move around. After getting used to walking around in the sea for about a minute, he felt he was ready to try the land once more. And, to his surprise, he could just about limp his way around the place.

"Ah, much better." He could just about say, still getting used to the new environment meant that not all of his attention went to his voice. Looking around the place, the beach was pretty unique, being about 15 meters from the cliff to the sea, the sand had a shallow slope, with most of it being fine. The river was also much, much wider, about a couple of a hundred meters. Henry had caught himself in a salt bay that would be behind a spit.

Walking around the area proved to be effective at easing the pain, with the exception of any heavy wind now and then that would press a little too hard on his injuries. The sun was higher, brightening the area much better, and it was already apparent that he was far from home.

With ease of caution, Henry went over to the nearest, most accessible tree and ate the leaves off of it, whilst not eating any leaves that had any insects on it. The berries on the other trees looked fresh, but could also be poisonous. He thought better to not risk it as to his already damaged body, since the leaves themselves were enough to satisfy him.

Afternoon, and a lot of the trees had been stripped of their leaves, it was enough for a day or two. Not all of them were stripped just so that other animals had some trees to go to that were leaf-full. Now onto finding a way back home, well, that was the easy part; the river was right there. The hard part was getting over the cliff, which was higher than Henry himself, the rock was weak, but it wasn't your average dirt material that you could carve with the top of your head. No, it was a harder rock, almost chalk like. Henry's feet were too dull to take much of the rock out of the cliff, and using teeth to try and get chunks either ended in getting chalk stuck or the chunks turned out to be too small. Lastly, the tail, that usually worked with trees, that were much harder than dirt. But here, it's not a meter thick wood tree, but an area of chalk.

So it would come as to no surprise that hitting a cliff with a whip-like tail would only do harm to the tail, and not the cliff. Wincing only slightly, he knew better than to try again, it would only make things worse. All methods that would normally accomplish everything back home seemed pointless and wasteful here, there wasn't much to do. But, he tried to do something else: explore the place to see any opportunities. Over to the left of where he started, there wasn't much, some long, dead trees laying next to the cliff, and some boulders. Over on the right were some more dead trees, though this time they had vine-like plants covering them.

Now, what could one do with that? Hmm, the vines looked pretty thick, enough to hold a tree in mid air. One might of used these things to make a way up, Henry used them to make some tools that could destroy the cliff. A battering ram was the first, this proved ineffective, though some small chunks of chalk fell from the top. Next was using the rocks and the trees with vines to make a sharp-edged tool, using it with his mouth, it did in fact prove effective, but the only downside it would take days to shape the cliff by a substantial amount.

Final option, since he had used most of the materials on the other options. This one used the last of the rocks and trees to make a ramp up half the cliff, from there he could climb up the other half. Getting his footing on the ramp, it shifted slightly, but held up. Half way up the ramp, and it shifted more, a sign that he had to move quickly. He got to the top of the ramp, and it was definitely high enough for him to climb the rest of the way through. Getting to the top, he heard the ramp fall down, it didn't really matter if it was still there anyways.

"Well then, that was a bit of a hassle." He said to himself.

"It sure was." Another voice said, startling him for a second before he realized what it was. Looking down, he could see a smaller dinosaur, it was a medium sized ankylosaur, with a brown top and a more browner head. It was less than half the size of Henry, but he knew that this thing could easily take him down with it's tail.

"Why hello there, uh."

"It's Arlie, and you are?" Arlie asked in a very soft feminine voice.

"The name's Henry." Henry responded casually, though with a bit of seriousness, which Arlie could make out.

"Well, you finally learnt how to get up a cliff in what? 4 minutes? Normally it would take one to do it in 30 seconds so, you're definitely not from around here. You're also covered in bruises, some of which will scar a little, so by that I can say you went down at least 100 miles of river. By the way you woke up and how eager you were to get up here I can tell you're trying to get back home, which would be against the river current. And by the way you're looking at me, well, I think you're gonna ask how I can analyse things so well" She said calmly, it took about 20 seconds before Henry spoke again.

"Hmm, how in tarnation did you do that?" Henry asked, confusion was at its highest.

"It's simple for me, I've had a pretty hard life, so I learned to over analyse things. You're probably wondering how your family is feeling, since I've seen that look." She said, still calm. Henry knew this one could spot a lie a mile off, and it was best not to mess with her.

"Well, thanks, I guess, I should get goin-

"Hang on a moment, are you? Yes you are! Alright, I'm coming with you." She said, her sudden excitement startling Henry for a split second.

"Can I ask what are you talking about?"

"You don't know, there's a rumor going around about you, a large dinosaur that went to find his home, seeking adventures and conquering carnivores and critters and much more. They say he is fearless over anything that stands in his way, and that nothing could stop him. I can see all that in you, you seem to be pretty absent of fear, and you're big enough to be nearly unstoppable. I mean, you had some creative ideas for your first time being at the beach." She said, the way she described this dinosaur seemed unfamiliar to Henry, but he soon found it problematic if he told her either of the truth or that he was in fact this dinosaur.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I actually am that dinosaur. Though, I'm much more excited about this adventure, just that I haven't seen this place." Henry lied, she eyed him, and he did his best to look innocent.

"Hmm, okay. I believe you- for now. But, if I find out you're lying..." She then used her tail to swipe 10 trees down in a single blow, with birds scattering everywhere.

"You know what I'm capable of, let that be a warning. All right, since you don't know where you are, I can help you along the way, and, once I trust you, I might go along further back to your home to make sure you do get there." She said sternly at first, transitioning to a more calm tone half way. She walked forward slightly, indicating that it was time to start moving. They walked along the riverside as Arlie observed how bad Henry's injuries were.

"While we're on our way, we can find some things to help you heal better, that should make things easier for you."

"Thanks Arlie, you know, your name sounds a lot like my son's name." Henry acknowledged.

"Oh really? My first guess would be Arlo, since that's really the only boys name that's similar to mine." She knew she was right as soon as she looked back to Henry.

"Why yes Arlie, you are correct, as always I guess." Henry replied.

"So tell me what this _Arlo_ of you're is like, is he courageous as you are?" Arlie asked with excitement starting to grow.

"Actually no, he's quite the opposite, he's scared of a lot of things, but I always have faith in him, no matter... what happens. You got any sons, daughters, or siblings of your own?" Henry asked.

"No, I've never had a partner, and I'm an only child so yeah. I just roam around here in search of a better life, my past was... quite, the bumpy ride. But I am starting to think things are turning around for me." She explained, her voice a bit of a lower, more serious tone, but got higher and more casual near the end.

"Well, I hope your life gets better, you just got to look for the right opportunity."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice. So, do you have more than one kid, or even siblings or yourself."

"I don't really like to think much about my siblings, they never really liked me that much before we parted. And yes, my son does have siblings; two to be more exact, one sister named Libby, she's always such a sneak. And he's got a brother: Buck, he's a lot braver and tougher than Arlo, once he scared him by pretending to have been killed by chickens, wasn't too happy to see him do that." Henry explained, with Arlie being observant of every word.

"It sounds like this Arlo is the runt of the pack- no offence, just saying. I can see that you take a lot of effort into taking care of Arlo, since most creatures around here like to ditch the ones that can't prepare for the unknown. But, there again, you said he was afraid of chickens? I've never heard that one before, did anything happen at birth?" Arlie questioned.

"Why, yeah, Arlo was born in the biggest egg. After Buck came out, me and Ida watched, ready for Arlo to be born. Buck came around and hit the egg with some stick three times before we got him away, but it didn't matter so much. The top half of the egg opened up, but there seemed to be nothing inside. We eventually found Arlo at the bottom; he was that small, he seemed pretty shy of us two at first, but with a little trust he got out in the en- why are you looking at me like that?" Henry only just noticed that Arlie was looking at him in a deeply observant way.

"Something wrong?" Henry asked again.

"Yeah, though, I can't tell you yet, it's not the right time with your condition, now lets find you something to help with those cuts." Arlie said, the two waled nearer to the river slowly, and a bit more friendly to each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, Megalex here. Sorry if there's not much in this one, the first two is meant to set the rest of the story, the first chapter telling where it branches off from the movie, and this one actually getting the story going. I actually made the plot and this chapter in one day, so if the plot doesn't feel right that maybe why, though, I'm getting more ideas about what the second half should have in it, so that's something. I found this chapter to be quite decent, so I may actually get another chapter in by tomorrow, but no promises for now.**

 **Oh and a little disclaimer: Henry and the other characters that come form the movie are not owned by me, it's part of yensi- I mean Disney!**


	3. Ready Up!

**Chapter 3: Ready up!**

* * *

Arlie and Henry were just coming down closer to the river banks, with some debris stuck to the sides made of trees and twigs and all sorts of rock.

The young ankylosaur observed the debris "Hmm, my guess is that these logs and stuff came with you. What happened? Some kind of a flood?" Arlie asked reasonably.

"Something like that." Henry said quickly, he didn't really want to talk about that moment, but Arlie continued.

"You know, not a lot of animals would survive a flood that made it this far, I guess that makes you lucky. So then, was anyone there with you?"

Henry responded coarsely "Arlo, of course, I gave him a simple task to do and he couldn't do it, so I took him to finish the job, but the flood came and I managed to lift him up to higher ground in time. I don't know if he made it either." Henry explained, getting anxious over the situation.

"Well, you most likely did, that or he either got washed out into that ocean, or managed to get to the side of the river before you did. But I can see you're uncomfortable with this topic, so how exactly do you think you'll get back after I leave you to it?" Arlie asked calmly.

"I'll just try my best to find a way back home. What ever it takes I'll do it eventually."

"No, you won't make it with that in mind. You got to observe the environment, try to keep to the river so you won't get too lost. Ah, here's something that'll help." Arlie exclaimed, the was talking about the same berries Henry found earlier.

"Aren't they poisonous?" Henry asked.

"They're pretty bad if you eat them directly, but they help numb the pain and heal any cuts and gashes better. You know, you're pretty weird for an Apatosaurus, you seem to be too fearless, and a bit stubborn for your kind." Arlie explained in a serious tone.

Henry scuffed the ground "I guess a lot has happened in my life too. They must think I'm dead or something."

"Who wouldn't, a flood would normally kill someone. Although, if you are the dinosaur everyone's talking about, then I don't think they'll worry too much. Okay, every gash and cut are covered, I can take it off in a few hours. Now, lets get moving." Arlie ordered, Henry followed her along side the river, which was flowing toward them. On the horizon were a couple of mountains, none of which looked like Clawtooth. The environment became more full of grass, with little trees around, one distinct tree was oddly shaped, with the main trunk split in two before coming back together. In other words there was a hole in it, however it wasn't weak at all, the bark was a soft beige colour, and the leaves were pale.

"We could rest here for a while, besides, if any rain comes this'll be the only shelter that can cover both of us at the same time." Arlie said, before a clap of thunder sounded from the left. It was a tall, massive cloud with a distinctive flat bottom, and as it came closer the winds started to pick up. Rain soon followed by, with most of the rain being blocked by the tree, however some drops did make it through in regular intervals, which quickly became annoying.

"It's better than nothing, at least." Henry sighed, before looking at the storm more closely. Now that it was closer, it had one thing that seemed familiar; the middle had a hole through it, with winds being at their highest this seemed to have a similar pattern to the storm that was over him and Arlo. In fact it was almost identical, the lightning was being produced more rapidly, and the wind was so great it started to shake the tree.

"Do you think this tree can survive this?" Henry asked.

"Trust me, this tree has experienced more than a mild thunderstorm." Arlie was behind Henry, so she couldn't see what it was actually like.

"Well, take a look at that then." Henry ordered, using his tail to push Arlie so that she could see it better.

Arlie widened her eyes "Oh my, it's not safe here. We need to get away from the tree now!" She shouted, meaning that she knew what this storm could do. Both of them ran from the tree, with Henry taking it slightly slower than Arlie. Looking back, the tree was bending much greater, before a bolt of lightning went straight through it, causing the middle of the tree to explode, before falling down to the ground.

"So much for shelter, right? Henry, for your safety lower your head so that it's level to me. That lightning will hit the tallest object nearby, so having your head up there will make you an easy target for it." She advised, Henry lowered his head, a bit uncomfortable considering his long neck, but it's better than being struck by lightning. They walked further along the river side as the downpour only worsened, the lightning was so intense and bright they had to squint momentarily after one struck close by. Soon however, they noticed a large wave travelling along the river, and when it got past them, they could see all the debris in there.

"That there is what it looked like, only about three times as high and ten times as fast. You seen anything like it Arlie?" Henry asked.

"Only recently, this is the third time now. It's weird, it's like the whole place is changing for the worst. But it's best not to think of it like that, maybe it's gonna be a harsh and early winter, or it could be that we didn't have enough rain for months now, who knows?" Arlie said, Henry knew he had to get home in time for the first snow, since his family would have to work harder to get all the corn in before so.

"Look, I don' wanna rush and all, but I need ta get home, and pretty fast." Henry said roughly.

"I know, you have a family to get back to, I get that. But, unless someone else later on can tell you where to go after I go, then you're not gonna be getting home that fast. I wouldn't be surprised if I find you again all lost and such." Arlie spoke, she clearly had a point. However, there was no one to turn to for now. It was getting dark again, with the sun setting over the many hills and mountains. The sky had gone from a bright blue to a crisp yellow, getting orange nearer to the sun.

"We should keep moving through the night, there's not many predators come at this time." Arlie advised.

Henry argued "Okay, I don't see why you do have to come with me. I just got to follow the rive-

"Listen, it's not that easy, there might be a landslide that closes the river. Or you might find yourself stuck in the mountains up there. I know you've been up terrain like this, but it's... different, out here." Arlie said, moving a piece of wood out of the way.

"How so?" Henry asked curiously.

"Lets just say some creatures here are smarter than you think, they could easily kill someone if they're in the right position at the wrong time. So that's why I'm helping you, so you don't fall into one of these traps." Arlie explained.

"And just what makes you think we're not in one already? Huh?" Henry asked, caution as of it's top priority around here.

Arlie glanced at Henry in amusement "Good question, sort of good answer. I've learned a lot about what each trap is, and found a pattern in it all. However, that doesn't stop them from going out of that pattern."

The night went by seemingly quickly, the sun rose without a cloud to cover it. Henry and Arlie were now halfway up one of the mountains. The rocks were smoothed out, with little to no cracks in them. The other mountains in the distance had similar white caps at to Clawtooth, only these mountains were much higher in comparison.

Henry felt that it was too quiet around, and so spoke "So, you ever been up these mountains?"

"Quite often actually, mainly to get a good view of the scenery, well, that and to have fun with my friend." Arlie answered.

"Friend?" Something fell onto Hnery's back, catching him by surprise so much he fell sideways, luckily the path was wide enough that he didn't go over the edge.

"What the- who are you and why did you do that?" Henry asked, slightly annoyed by the awkward entrance.

The small Dryosaur turned to Henry "Sorry for the inconvenience. I'm used to landing on the ground and not some green dinosaur, no offence by the way. My name is Benjamin, Ben for short. You've probably met my friend Arlie, and you are?"

"My name is Henry, and I'm on my way back home." Henry explained.

"This one was swept down the river pretty far, managed to find him near the coast. He's quite... creative with climbing small cliffs." Arlie added, before chuckling at her statement, Henry got back up before looking at Ben closely. The Dryosaur was about the same size as Arlie, but smaller in length. It had stern legs that could be used for running at high speed, and it had a slim but scaly head.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Henry. It seems you're in the sticky situation." Ben laughed, with Henry only now realizing that he was in mud.

"Don't mind him, he likes to joke around a lot. Once you get to know him he's a pretty swell guy." Arlie suggested. The three walked down the mountain to the bottom to find a dense forest, packed with low, medium, and high trees. The space between each tree was so small that not even the ankylosaur could get through.

"Should we go around?" Arlie suggested, but the other two had other options.

Ben started "I can quickly go through the forest to let you know what's on the other side, if it's anything that's progress then we'll have to go through."

"That won't work, plus it would take too long even with your speed. We don't know how large this forest could be. Yes Henry, I haven't been down here before, although Ben here has explored further than here. But this forest is quite new, so who knows." Arlie explained.

"You know I can pick up trees, right?" Henry asked, the other two just looked at him, so he added "What? Too soon?" Henry chucked before lowering his head, biting down on one of the trees before taking it by the roots, lifting it up and throwing it across into the nearby river. After about an hour or so, they managed to clear a straight-ish path through the entire forest.

"Well, I've bit down on trees a lot of times. But after that, I don't think I'll be doing that for a while, the taste in them is really strong." Henry complained.

Arlie lifted one of her feet and pointed toward the massive plains biome "You don't have to for a while. No trees in front for at least 4 miles. Now lets get going!" Arlie said with excitement, the others followed her down the hill toward the plains. On the other side of the plains however, they didn't know what was coming, or could expect it either.

* * *

 **Turns out I did in fact make another chapter in time. And it turns out that I only have a certain amount of time at school, so who knows what to expect, heck, even the trio don't know what to expect.** **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story so far, let me know how you feel about it, and if there's mistakes you notice, or some improvements that could be made, you can always PM me or review.**

 **Oh, I thought I might say this now, but I plan to do about a minimum of 2000 words for each chapter, which is awesome considering that in my last series I set a minimum of 1000 words, so you get to see double the words in one chapter! That means hopefully more detail for each scene and even more/better descriptions of character that (may) come later into this story.**

 **I'm rambling again aren't I? Anyways, I'll see you all next week!**

 ** _Disclaimer : Arlie and Ben are the only characters that are owned by me, all of the other characters you see in this chapter are owned by Disney(Pixar) and belong to the film 'The Good Dinosaur'. If you haven't already watched the movie yet, then you should probably do so, as there's already spoilers in this story, plus it's a pretty awesome movie to watch._**


	4. Events in the Shadows

**Chapter 4: Events of the Shadows**

* * *

A long distance away from where Henry, Arlie, and Ben were, Arlo sat at the river side near the farm. It had been a week since he got back, and ever since he did the farming just, didn't feel the same. He had the endurance of plowing a field, and the strength to cut down the trees, at least up to a certain girth, and the chickens, well, they didn't bother him anymore. Looking at Clawtooth Mountain, the 3 peaks didn't seem to be as monstrously massive as of before, the white caps had grown downwards, signalling that winter was coming around. The river flowed by nicely, but it seemed, shallower than usual. The river was also moving much slower, now at a snails pace, it seemed to look so calm.

"Arlo?" A masculine voice behind him called out, he knew instinctively that it was Buck calling for him, as there were no other males in the family other than Arlo himself. Arlo turned his head and indeed confirm what it was Buck, who was walking at a regular speed toward him.

"Hey Buck, how's the farming?" Arlo wondered, he hadn't been farming for about two hours throughout the day. Buck came closer as he said "We've been slowing down since it's coming up to winter, and we're just about finished. But, I want to say something to you Arlo."

Arlo frowned in confusion "Yeah? what is it?" Buck merely sighed before continuing.

"I'd like to say that I'm real sorry for all the jokes I did on you, I realise that I was making you more scared of the things around you, and I saw that you were pretty confident before I scared you with the chicken tail. I just don't know how to repay for those things." Suddenly realizing what Buck was saying, Arlo stood back up and walked over.

"I don't really want anything anyways, thanks for apologizing to me. Though, now I look back on it, it seemed pretty embarrassing to be fooled by all those things, they seem pretty funny jokes. You know, I had something that I got whilst I was gone, but I got it lost in that tree there. It's too high up, but I know you can get up there with ease. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Arlo questioned. Buck looked at the tree he pointed to and found something that wasn't there before; a large, ball of leaves that was stuck in the tree.

"That? Sure thing Arlo." Buck said cheerfully, before starting to climb up the tree, meanwhile, Arlo watched with a little smirk as Buck got close to grabbing the ball. And just when Buck was close to getting a grip of it, Arlo shouted "NOW!" Buck was confused for a split second, before looking back to find the ball explode, with Libby coming out and screaming at him. All of this made Buck himself yell out, before accidentally falling down to the ground.

Buck was surprised that that Arlo and Libby had teamed up with each other, before asking "Arlo? Libby? You set this whole thing up?" looking at the two others, who were both laughing at Buck's confusion as well as his reaction. The sound of the river had quietened down all of a sudden, which Arlo picked up over all the laughing. Looking at the river, it was nearly dried out, as the river was only an inch high by now. Buck and Libby had also noticed Arlo and where he was looking at.

"We should tell Momma." The three said, smiling at how that said it at the same time. After about a minute of talking to their mother, she stopped doing her work and went to see.

"You know, the river doesn't normally just stop running, it's a river, and that's what rivers are supposed to... suppose to, uuh." She had found that the river was completely dried up before she could finish her sentence. The 3 young ones looked from the mountains to the outskirts, and the river was dry all the way, which they had never experienced in their entire lives.

"Have you seen this before?" Libby asked, the mother looked at them with a grim face.

"Alright kids, we have a new task to start, you see that part of the mountains at the bottom?" She gestured to the bottom of the mountains, where the river started going in between them. She looked back, before continuing "Remember that one time Buck when you wanted to block the river for fun? Well, we're gonna block that river with all the things we have here." She announced, the trio looked at her in confusion.

Buck spoke first "Wait, what?"

"I don't understand, why are we doing this?" Libby was the next to speak, though with a lighter and more questioning tone.

Arlo was the final one to speak, as always. "Momma, you've seen this before?"

"I'm afraid so, it's just that, the last time I did, I was bout your height Arlo. Shall we start building, I'll tell you all about it tonight when it's dark, but for now, we need to make a blockage for that river." Their mother said, they were still confused, but at least they would get their explanation for this sudden task. Arlo cut down a fairly big tree with his tail, with the distinct creaking of it falling over before a sudden thud when it hit the ground. Buck used his jaw to grab hold and move it toward the area where the damn would be built, since the river wasn't there to wash the trees away it was easier to place them down. Libby was tasked with using some old vines that were in the outside woods to hold the trees together. The four apatosaurus worked together over the rest of the day, creating a dam that was as high as the river. But they were told that it wasn't nearly half way done.

Nighttime fell into place, and the three had set up some of the larger logs to use as seats, with a fire in the middle made by a recent storm that went by a couple of hours prior. They waited for their mother to arrive, but the wind had soon picked up enough for the fire to start going out.

"Darn it, that was a good light source. Ah well, maybe the moon will rise and shine light then." Buck kept his hopes up, the dark was still a place to worry about for all of them.

Their mother soon responded "The moon isn't going to rise tonight, it's been a long time since I had seen the river dry up, and I think it's time to tell you about it." Out of the dark, a light green bloom of light appeared form the grass, Arlo soon recognized it to be the light bugs that his father had shown him a while ago. However, Libby and Buck had never seen them before, and were awe-inspired by their soft light. The area where they were sitting had been light up by these things, but the four only had so long until the light bugs would stop lighting up.

"Now, before we begin, is there any questions that don't relate to this?" None of the three said anything, until Arlo spoke up. "Momma, when you said the moon wasn't going to ri-

"I know it might sound crazy to you lot, but the moon not coming out is related to the sudden disappearance of the river water. Allow me to explain..."

* * *

 _Many, many years ago, when i was but a young one like you lot, I was the bravest out of the bunch I had, I had placed my mark on the older silo before the others, and I wasn't afraid of much at all. But I didn't have anything you guys have, friends. None of my siblings liked me, jealous or not, no one would play games or run around the fields with me, I felt alone. That was, until one day, the river had dried up, I was curious, but I was always told to not go into the river._

 _"Ugh, not again, come on guys, lets build a dam." My father told us, like you three, I and the others were confused, but we helped anyways. However, over the following days things were getting stranger, not only was the dam exceptionally big for the river, but our parents were making a wall of trees and grass around the old farm. We were starting to fight over what was happening, and about who should do what, and eventually, I was kicked out from building the main dam. However, my mothe_ _r insisted that they needed help on the walls, so I helped them on that part._

 _A day later, and we had finished, albeit still confused. I went down to the walls, wondering what their use was, so, I decided to climb up the old farm to have a better look at the surroundings. Climbing it was easy, however getting down was hard, I was at the top, and there was no significance of the walls and the dam. But then, the day went dark, as if it was already night time._ _But, my siblings, and my parents, they were looking at me, or so I thought. I wondered if there was something behind me, like something was out to get me, and I looked. But there was nothing wrong, until that is, I looked slightly up in the sky._

 _The sun was blocked by something, it seemed like it, the sun was getting smaller and smaller, darker and darker. After a while, it was nearly completely covered, when a loud rumbling sound, like that of a large wave, was coming from the mountains. From the top I could see the wall of water heading straight for the dam, and then it hit, it hit with such a force the entire dam shook. It held in place, and I had to admit, my siblings had done good on the dam._

 _"It won't old." My father spoke, and sure enough, the river was starting to overflow. And it didn't help that a massive booming noise was sounding form behind the mountain, it sounded like half of the mountain had moved. But that's when I and the others could see a larger wave coming over the dam, thus the dam itself broke, the amount of water that got into the river, before starting to over flow, was horrendous. The sun was blocked completely, I had forgotten about it for a while and looked back to see just a ring of light stretching outwards._

 _The walls around the dam finally showed their purpose, as everything in the area but the farm was flooding. And then, an even louder, and longer lasting rumble came from the mountains, the loudest sounds ever heard to anyone echoed throughout, and the largest wave to come from the river. It rolled toward the farm, and everyone was starting to worry. My siblings got onto the farm roof with the help of our parents. But the wave crashed through the walls, the place flooded, collapsing most of the walls of the farm. Luckily, the roof itself was made of wood, and could float on the water._

 _It took about a minute more before the sun shone back, and the water started to slow down. Throughout the rest of the day, the water had been cleared up, with the river flowing in the right direction again. The farm had to be reduced in size, with the corn fields completely destroyed. Our silo had also been knocked down due to the flood, but was easily built back within the next few days._

* * *

"You see kids, I fear that this event is coming again. Which is why I asked you to build a dam, but we need to make the dam higher than it is now, and maybe as an extra, make a wall around the farm, that old fence that's falling apart was where the old walls were made. Hopefully this one wont be as bad." Ida had finished, with mixed emotions between the three, they were speechless, that was, for a moment.

Arlo came around "So, a dam is what's needed, we'll make that dam for you in no time."

"I would disagree Arlo, for you see, I had five siblings. And you only have two, however, that does not stop me from having hope in you lot. I will mainly be building the walls again, but I know you three can make a fine dam. It's getting late, we need to go back." She advised, they all returned just as the last light bug faded into darkness.

* * *

Henry, Arlie, and Ben had crossed the plains biome during half of the day. Henry was growing tired after not resting for 2 days straight, but they would do so when the sun went down.

"Cheer up Henry, we both know they can make it with or without you." Arlie reassured, Henry was not buying it.

Ben soon followed "Yeah, I mean, why don't we play a game to pass off the time? Hmm, how about hide and se-

"May I remind you that I'm a massive apatosaurus, so if I were to hide I would be seen, and I can easily turn my neck around corners to find you easier." Henry said in annoyance.

"Wow, nice going Mr. Buzz-kill. How about crocodile whisper-"

"Sorry Ben, but I'm not that good at that game." Arlie said straight.

Ben was running out of ideas, and things were awkward as it is. "Okay, one more try, how about a game of 'I found'?"

"I found?" Henry asked. "I never heard of that game." Arlie added.

"You two never heard of it, okay, I'll have my go first. I found with my little eye, something beginning with, C. Now, you two have to guess what it is around there that starts with C, the winner gets their turn." Ben explained, Henry looked around the area but could not find anything to begin with C. That was, until Arlie answered.

"Oh, it's 'clouds', right?" Ben looked over to Arlie in excitement. "Congratulations, you guessed right. Now it's your turn."

"Hmm, I found, with my tedious eye, something beginning with G."

Ben spoke almost instantly "Is it 'grass'?"

"No, sorry, it's not grass. Henry, what do you think it is?" Arlie asked. Henry searched and searched, but anything that could start with G was either not there or seemed too easy, as he remembered Arlie was good at finding the details.

"Are we allowed hints?" Henry questioned, to which Ben nodded.

Arlie rolled her eyes "Okay, here's a riddle based on what it makes: What has roots as nobody see; is taller than trees; up, up it goes, and yet it never grows?" Arlie said, starting to get annoyed. Henry couldn't make out an answer for that riddle. It was taller than trees, but it never got any taller. It was then he realized, it was a _mountain_. But what makes up a mountain, that was easy, rocks.

"Is it a type of rock?" Henry asked. To which Arlie nodded is a slight amount of shock. But what type of rock starts with G? gravel would be too weak, gabbro was too complicated of a name. Of course, it was _Granite!_

"I got it, it's granite!"

Arlie responded "Why yes Henry, you are correct. I think this game is getting boring. Henry, you have the final turn."

Henry looked everywhere to find something hidden or something they wouldn't guess. But then, he noticed the clouds, they were they type that produced not rain, but rather snow. Henry looked back down, before responding "Okay then, I found, with my, uh, little eye, something beginning with S." Henry thought it would take Arlie about a millisecond before she guessed, but none of them could guess right. That was, until the snow fell down.

"Henry, since when did you know those were _snow clouds?_ " Arlie questioned. Henry smiled, before replying "Well Arlie, I need to know at my farm when it is best to go out and do the work, if it starts to snow we get as much of the crops in before it falls, I can't believe the first snow is this early." Looking at Ben, he realized he said something wrong, but what exactly he couldn't tell.

"Um, I don't know if you knew this already, but the first snow started around 8 days ago. You did know, didn't you?" Arlie asked grimly, but Henry was only just absorbing it.

Henry lifted his head up in anger "You mean to tell me that I have been away from home for over a week! That I have only woken up after about, what, 6 days of being unconscious? That I'm _that far from home!?_ " Arlie and Ben started to worry over what Henry might do next.

"Henry, I know you're pretty mad over this, but don't blame it in me or my friend. I only got to you about an hour before you woke up, and Ben has only been with us for today. Just please, don't be- wait a moment." Arlie had forgotten about her spiky tail, using it, she lifted it as high into the air as she could, before whacking it down onto the ground. Suddenly, the ground shook, not just where they were, but the air and the trees from miles away seemed to move. A wall of fine snow was heading their way; it was a blizzard, the biggest of them all. Arlie, Henry and Ben were now occupied in finding shelter, but they now had about a meter of vision in front before the snow fully blocked their view. Henry could only hear muffled voices compared to the cold howling of the snow, which started to lay a thick blanket of snow on his back. Henry looked around in search of his friends, calling out in every direction their names. But no one called back.

After a few more minutes of blizzard, the snow started to ease. It got lighter and was getting easier to see further, but things were still white. The temperature had dramatically dropped, and the ground was both smoother and colder. But in the end, when the snow finally faded, he could see Arlie and Ben, they were only a few meters apart, but that wasn't what made the two worried. Looking down, Henry realized that they were all standing on ice, and what made it worse, was that they were out in the middle of a large lake.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Arlo and his family are tasked to build a dam before a flood happens, and Henry and his friends are stuck on a lake after a blizzard. I probably wouldn't expect that either. But yeah, I wanted to have a subplot so it wouldn't feel flat, however I'm having mixed feelings over how the sub plot and the main plot will come together, so I'm going to do a couple more chapters and see if it's flowing good or bad. Sorry if the subplot felt sudden, that's my fault I guess for having it the first thing in a chapter.** **But anyways, I hope you liked, or maybe even enjoyed the chapter. Please give a review/PM so I can find a way to fine tune the story a little more, and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I might give out a 5 sentence preview of the next chapter. I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye for now :D**

 _ **Disclaimer (for those who absolutely need it) : The only thing I own are the OC's Arlie the Ankylosaur and Ben the Dryosaur, all other characters belong to Disney's Pixar and it's amazing movie 'The Good Dinosaur'. **_


	5. Situations of the Icy Past

**Chapter 5: Situations of the Icy Past**

* * *

The three were in the middle of an icy lake, where the ice seemed thick enough to hold them all. Arlie and Henry had to squint, due to the blinding snow, where as Ben could adjust to the white lake. The lake itself was at least 300 meters (984 feet) wide. Gentle slops surrounded the area, with a distant mountain visible from the middle. However, from time to time, deep creaking noises echoed, as the sound bounced from the hills. There was no river that branched out of the lake, so it was most definite that they drifted away from the river when the blizzard blocked their vision.

"Henry, don't move. No offense but your weight could break a portion of the ice you're standing on." Arlie warned, however Henry took, though slowly, two steps in Arlie's direction. The creaking only got louder, however no cracks appeared, so it was safe to walk along, just very slowly. Arlie had to keep her tail from naturally hitting the ground form time to time, as the spikes would puncture all the way through. And Ben had it most difficult, who couldn't even stand on two legs without falling.

"Arlie, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for how I acted a moment ago, I just couldn't believe that I am this far form home." Henry apologized, Arlie glanced at him momentarily. "I know, it's stressful, just next time don't take it out on us, okay?" Arlie suggested, Henry nodded in response.

Ben added "Can one, or both of you help me here?" The others smirked, before Arlie helped Ben get onto Henry's back.

"This is only temporary, I'll drop you off when we get out of here." Henry smiled, before they continued to walk. The creaking and groaning of the ice was putting pressure on the lot. After about 10 minutes, they were nearing the edge of the lake, they had a problem or two where the ice shifted, but no cracks meant that they could continue. The ice was thicker at the edges so they didn't have to worry too much about the ice breaking there, so they were out of the lake about 2 minutes afterwards. When they got up the slope and briefly stopped, Henry suddenly tilted his back to his right, making Ben fall down onto the ground.

Before Ben could argue, Henry interrupted "I told you it was temporary, you should have watched your back." Ben was surprised to hear Henry make a pun, but realizing what the pun meant he continued to walk.

"Uh huh, so now _you're_ the pun master? I got a bunch for y-

"It's not time for puns guys, we need to keep moving like Henry said. If we do not, there may be worse storms to come." Arlie warned, as the three walked further in search of the river, they failed to realise that a dip in the ground was actually the dried up river. After a few more hours, nightfall was starting to rise.

Looking at the sun, which was going down, Arlie knew that they had to take a break "Okay you two, I think we've been awake for long enough. It's time to rest up for the night, yes Henry, even an efficient one like me needs some rest from time to time." Arlie calmly said whilst knowing what Henry was going to say. Henry shivered at how well she could make out what one was thinking. After a few hours, a time where sound was absent, Henry woke up to find it being the middle of the night, but without no moon he could barely see anything around him. Minding where he stepped, he walked about a couple of meters from where the others were before lights emerged from the grass. Walking further, he made sure that the others were asleep by turning his head.

"Oh wow, you know about these too?" It was Ben, who had also woken up "Don't worry, she's sound asleep, lets move a bit more away so the light doesn't wake her." Ben added, the two walked further, though made sure they weren't too far. Henry responded "So, what made you come out here?" which caught Ben by surprise, "You know, I was gonna ask you, I've been restless for days now. We can't find the river which isn't good, though I have a feeling we crossed it."

"Wait, we never crossed a river a-"

"No, I mean, the river could of dried up, it normally does around here. I'm not sure, but it's something to put out there at least. Any ways, I'm sure we'll find it. So uh, why _did_ you come out?" Ben asked, Henry sighed before responding.

Lifting his head higher, he spoke "The odd bad thought here and there, sometimes even really bad memories. Though I'm not bothered by them, just merely uncomfortable." However Ben was more confused than satisfied.

"Weird that you put 'bad memories' and 'not bothered' in the same line. I've never heard of someone who doesn't acknowledge a bad memory, since that's exactly what they're supposed to do. So, these bad memories, anything specific?" Ben soon knew his wording was off putting, as he saw Henry change face for a split second.

Clearing his throat, Henry responded "Well, I- Uh. You know, I don't think it's the proper time to say this, maybe in the morning?"

"Oh come on, I can tell you one of mine. I had a bad memory of my family leaving me in the night, though something was different about this one, I saw the sun being, well, blocked out. After that I woke up to find you walking off form us two. Now, onto you..." Ben gestured, but Henry didn't know what to say, or even how to start saying, a thought process that even Ben could see.

"What is it? Was it abou-"

"I don't know where you got that moment of the sun being blocked, but don't mention it in front of me again." Henry interrupted sternly, looking away from Ben, who knew he hit a nerve, but continued. "I know it's something along with that? Your family?" He said quietly, Henry started running away from Ben, who looked back at where Arlie was, before catching up quickly with Henry, both of them leaving a trail of light-bugs behind them.

Ben was worried, and so spoke "Henry, we've got to go back to Arlie, she'll be dead worried to see us gone all of a sudden. I can tell you have memories that scar one's life, but you don't have to worry about them any mo-" Ben was interrupted in shock when Henry suddenly jumped high into the air, before landing down with a loud booming sound, a deepening sound echoed all around the valley whilst a _wave_ of light-bugs radiated from where he stood. Henry didn't look back at Ben, but spoke grimly with his his head down in that of being in shame.

"Sometimes I would agree with you, Benjamin. Other times however, I would most certainly not. If you were to know what I know now, you would think of me as something much darker than what you see of me now. I know if I were to tell you of that day you and Arlie would see me as someone else entirely. I know that if Arlie were to know about this she would ask me until I spill it out, a thing which I will only do when I die. So don't tell her of what I said, okay? *sigh* I don't wish to speak anymore of this Benjamin, so good night."

Henry turned back without looking at Ben, no light-bugs lit up where he walked and the ones that glowed earlier had dimmed dramatically. Ben couldn't help but think, _what_ could possibly make Henry, one of the most kindest, wisest dinosaurs he seen so far, act like _that_? He needed to tell Arlie without Henry hearing about it. Tomorrow, that's when he would do it, but he needed rest for now. Walking back slow was a first for him, he was used to his natural speed, but after what happened in the last few minutes, he didn't want to catch up with Henry. The next day, the three decided to take a left turn, to hopefully find the river again. Henry was walking slower than Arlie and Ben, much to Arlie's surprise. She soon however noticed that Ben wasn't giving the same emotion of surprise. And so she went up to him closely so that Henry couldn't hear anything they said. Ben looked to Arlie in an expression that says 'I know something he doesn't want you to know', which made her confused the more so.

"So, what is it?" She whispered, looking back, Henry was looking down onto the ground, not really paying much attention to the two. Ben sighed before speaking, "He's pretty glum from what happened last night, we woke up and I was wondering what made him woke up, after a bit of talking he said something about, well I'm not sure how to summarize it." Arlie wasn't satisfied, and responded "Well, just say it as a whole then." Arlie said, though slightly louder, enough to make Henry grunt slightly. Ben said about every word he could remember Henry say to him, which if it was only just the night before, and with such significance, it was basically all of it. Though, when he finished, Arlie was more puzzled than anything else.

"Sounds like a lot of riddles, I'll try to figure it out today, but for now lets keep moving. Hey Henry, you alright there?" Arlie raised her voice for the last sentence, Henry raising his head and neck so it was about twice the height of Arlie. Henry said calmly, but still uneasy "Yeah, kind of. Been thinking a lot about my past recently, though, you probably guessed that."

Arlie was confused at first, but then realized what he meant by that: her over-analyzing of everything. "No actually, which is why I was asking if you were okay. I'm sure we will make it home in time for winter. We just have to keep going." Arlie said. Henry nodded in response before looking up into the sky. There were wisps of cloud here and there, and the bigger clouds were more solid looking. Over near the horizon a cumulonimbus cloud was drifting to the left of the three. The sun was a bright orange, with a small gap between it and the horizon. The wind was calm, enough to make the leaves of nearby trees brush against each other.

* * *

 **A/N: I redid the rest of the plot prior to this chapter, and it looks better than the original. I can't really say much about next chapter, but I can say that it involves something from someone's past. Anyways, I hope you guys like or even enjoyed the chapter. If you find anything** **misspelled, or if anything could be improved, let me know in a review or PM. If your word is helpful enough, I will give a five line/sentence preview of a chapter for next week (however, I might stop doing this near the end). I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer : **__**Arlie and Benjamin are the only characters owned by me, all the others are owned/copyrighted by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next chapter title: Memories of the #####**

 **#: Spoilers!**


	6. Memories of the Arlie

**Chapter 6: Memories of the Arlie**

* * *

Nothing much happened during the next three days that Arlie, Henry, and Ben went through. They found the river bed only a few hours before the sun rose on this day, being quite thrilled, they could now just walk their way back to Henry's home. But, it left them confused too. The river was still dried up, when it would normally fill back up within a few hours post-drying up. Nonetheless, they continued. However, for Henry he was starting to think on how long it would take, even if going through the river, to make it back home. It could be mid-winter, or even after winter as a whole. He reassured himself that they could cope without him for a few weeks, but after that, who knows? During the three days, they had crossed the plains, gone up a mountain range, been through a couple of dense forests, and at one point had to go through some marsh. But other than that, they did not encounter anyone, or really speak about much. However, this day was one of the most memorable.

"Arlie, Ben. We need to talk." Henry said quietly, the two only just about hearing him before walking to him.

Ben was first to respond "Well, what is it?" to which Arlie nodded. Henry looked up to them before continuing. "I'm not sure how far it is, or how long it will take. And, to be honest, I don't think we'll make it to my family in time for winter."

"Henry, please don't say you're gonna give up. That's the last thing we want to hear from you, I mean, you're the brave dinosaur that went through so much to see your family, remember? What is it here that changes things?" Arlie questioned, Henry turned to Arlie to respond, making sure his lie about being the brave one was kept true.

"One, that journey was not as far as this one. Two, it's late in the year where nature can be harshest to my family. Three, I'm not even sure what they'll think if I come back again. And four, well, I'm starting to get weary of this place, it feels like something isn't right." Henry said, looking around the place they were: they recently got into desert territory, though there were still bushes that littered the place. Arlie and Ben also looked around, looking for anything that moved or wasn't well hidden, it didn't talk long before Arlie grew bored of searching.

Raising her tail and throwing it back down, a massive dist cloud shrouded the three from seeing. However, Henry was able to lift his neck high enough to get out of the dust cloud. He soon spotted three small, but unfamiliar dinosaurs. Like him, they had long necks and long tails, however, they had small thrills, or spikes that went from the back of the head to the middle of the tail. Their necks and tail had a stripe-like pattern of dark green to a yellow-green; the same colour as their bodies. Their jaws were very square-like, with a more rounded head. All of them were smaller in height than Ben, but were definitely longer, somehow.

"Hey there little ones, sorry about that noise. Arlie was trying to find you and thought a quick whip of her tail was smar-

"I may not be able to see you, but I can hear you Henry." Arlie sharply responded in offence, Henry laughed, before walking toward the three, who were slightly afraid by Henry's massive size. When the dust cleared, they could see the smaller, and less prominent Arlie and Benjamin. The two were bigger than them, but at least they weren't giants like Henry.

"Don't be afraid of Henry, he's actually really kind once you get to know him. Say, what are your names?" Arlie asked, the one in the middle took a step forward before replying.

Stuttering at times, it said "U-um, my name is Chris, my sis over there is Jess, and my younger brother is Michael, though he likes to be called Mike for some reason. We've been roaming around the place for a few days, but we can't find water anywhere. You think you can find some?" Chris asked, the trio looked at each other, before Ben responded.

"Why yes, we're actually travelling to a place where water is plentiful. My name's Ben, short for Benjamin, these two call me the joker. This one with the spikes is Arlie, the smart one. And you've already met Henry the brave, he's currently looking for his home a second time, so we're helping him back. You guys wanna come with us?" Henry and Arlie looked over to Ben in surprise, before Chris, Jess and Mike nodded. The little three looked tired, so Henry, Arlie and Ben offered them to climb on their backs, to which Mike quickly went onto Henry's. Chris and Jess could both sit on Arlie, which was good news for Ben, who wasn't used to, um, babysitting? Baby-backing?

Anyways, The six dinosaurs walked across the small desert, soon finding where desert met forest before the end of the day. And by the time the sun set, they found a nice spot in the forest where there was a large, open patch of grassland. To Arlie and Ben's surprise, Henry used his tail to strike a few pieces of placed wood with such friction it started to catch fire. Wincing slightly at how doing the technique of starting a fire usually hurt, Henry did his best to sit down on the grass, with Arlie and Ben soon following.

"Okay guys, you can get off now." Henry announced, Mike sliding down Henry's back to the ground, with Chris and Jess using the spike plates on Arlie as a sort of stairway down onto the grass. The sun had completely set, and the smaller three used a long log as a make-shift seat to be seen above the grass. There was little wind, and so everything was quiet, except from the fire of course.

"So kids, where are your parents?" Henry asked, to which Ben and Arlie mentally/tried to physically face-palm. "Henry, these are a type of dinosaur similar to your kind, but their parents leave them after they lay the eggs and bury them slightly in dirt. And before you ask, yes, both me and Arlie have seen it happen." Ben explained, Henry's question made Arlie think about how much of the world outside his family Henry knew, but for now that wasn't the biggest thing to worry about, with all of the issues with how far his home was.

The moment was getting awkward, and Arlie decided to break it "I know what to do to pass off the time, who wants to tell a scary story? I used to do them with my family, and I'm sure Ben and you kids might enjoy some of them." Everyone seemed to want to take part, with Henry being the only reluctant one. "Okay, now who wants t-

"Oh pick me, pick meee!" Chris said, before Mike wanted his turn, soon followed by Jess. However, Arlie gestured to all three, who were quite surprised. After some thinking, they all shared one story of their own.

* * *

 _Chris: It was the coldest of winters, out in the wide open grass, similar to this part. A lone tyrannosaur scoured, looking for it's prey, and behind it, a wild critter, hiding in the brush, waiting for it to pass by._

 _Mike: Accidentally, it stepped on a twig, the crunching sound enough to catch the tyrannosaurs' attention. Hurriedly, the critter carefully moved over so that it was even more so hidden. But it was too late, it already had it scent locked onto it's target._

 _Jess: Then, the critter could make out the large mouth of it's enemy, it's many sharp teeth all designed for the critter itself. And the eyes, they moved, darted, looking for the sound that came from near._

 _Chris: Unknowingly, the two accidentally met eyes upon each other. One was delighted, the other was terrified. The critter ran as fast as it could, and climbed onto the back of the tyrannosaur. Confused, it tried to grab hold of it, but it's head couldn't turn all the way, and it surely wasn't able to use it's tiny arms._

 _Mike: The critter moved to the top of it's head, confusing it's enemy even more so. And so, the tyrannosaur eventually gave up-_

 _Jess: As the tyrannosaur left, the critter managed to escape unnoticed._

* * *

Things were quiet for a minute, until Ben spoke "Well, I wouldn't call that scary, but it's definitely freaky, so about 7 points out of 10 for you."

"Oh, so you're the score tracker now? Okay, why don't _you_ tell us a scary story." Arlie suggested, Ben glared at her, before speaking "Okay then, if it's a scary story you want, you'll get one.

* * *

 _Summer, the crisp heat was one that I could never forget. This was a time before I met Arlie, but after my family left me. The land seemed to zoom past me as I ran from the terror that was behind. My instincts told me to run, run, run as fast as I could. But it was some how faster; I was slowing down, not looking where I was going, I tripped over a large rock that I find today seem stupid. Nonetheless, I could see it, all of it's blades ready to end my life. I tried getting back up onto my two legs do that I could escape the oncoming doom, but when I looked back it's gigantic feet were an inch from me. Paralyzed in shock, I had no hope what-so-ever of escaping._

 _And so I yelled, hoping one would hear my crying call for help. But alas, no one came, I was a gonner for sure, it peered its eye at me, and I could never forget the black, heartless eyes it obtained. Lowering it's head, the razor sharp teeth were almost new, they were so shiny. Until I realized that the back teeth were rotten, stained with blood, you name it. It uses it's front teeth for cutting, and then it's back for the actual chewing. The scales on the bottom of it's head were rough when it was close enough to touch my head. I could feel the heat what radiated from it's tongue. I backed up slightly to make sure I had at least one split moment of life left._

 _And then the rumbling started, when I look back on it now, I realise that it accidentally let a rock of a large hill loose. All the rocks, boulders and pebbles were sent flying toward it. Now was my chance to run, but then, just as I had my hopes up again, it bit my tail. Caught literally by surprise, I fell, being tugged by the mouth of the dinosaur that was now covered in rock. But then, it let go. I didn't know why it did so, but an opportunity was one that I needed. I ran from the scene, leaving the creature in the dust, never to see it in my life again._

* * *

By now, all three of the young ones had only their eyes and the top of their heads visible from behind the make-shift seat. It was quite obvious that his story had definitely frightened them. Arlie and Henry made sure that they weren't too frightened soon afterwards, before continuing. "Okay, so how was that Arlie, Henry?" Ben asked, wondering what they thought of it.

"Definitely quite the event, I'll tell you that. But, for me, I'll rate it a 4 out of 10, compared to what I've been through at least." Arlie responded, Ben retorted, thinking she was just jealous. However, Ben took a glance at Henry, before asking "Henry, what about you? How do you rate it compared to what you've been through?" Henry looked puzzled for a moment, before, for a split second, looked _terrified_. Arlie had also noticed this, and by the time Henry went back to being calm, both Benjamin and Arlie were worried.

"Henry?" Ben asked again, Henry sighed before answering "I rate it a 1 out of 10, Benjamin." Before walking out into the dark, obviously wanting to be on his own. The three kids were just about to follow, before Arlie blocked them, signalling that he wants to be alone for now. Ben however sneaked past Arlie whist she was busy, and got over to Henry.

Before he could say anything, Henry said "You told her, didn't you? Don't worry, she seems cool about it, for now at least. You and Arlie probably saw how I acted just there, sorry if I worried you. I just, I just thought of something terrible. We should probably go back to them now." Henry said, to which Ben nodded as they walked back, however, they stopped. A sort of heavy breath sounded from the left. Looking deeper, they could make out one. Wait, three heads, however, no eyes shone through the dark, and on closer inspection, they soon realized what they were looking at.

"Oh no, it's the Allo-"

"Keep quiet Ben or they'll wake up! We need to tell Arlie and get out of this place." Henry suggested, after a couple of minutes, all six left the area, the fire still burning. Later into the night, they had found another place to settle down. However, it was useless to start another fire again, but it was also bad to see nothing at all, which gave Ben a perfect idea.

"Henry, I know you fear, but you get to look past fear. Look past it and you'll find yourself in beauty." Running, he made a circle of light-bugs all round the six. Henry joined in, accidentally waking the three little ones up, who soon followed. All five of them ran with each other, laughing at the beauty of the lights that dazzled around randomly, and for a moment, it seemed for Henry that things couldn't be better. He had made many new friends who had similar things to enjoy, and they were all helping him find his way back, to his home.

But then, three things came to Henry's mind that made him halt, digging up dirt as he put brakes on his forward feet.

1\. It reminded him of a similar event that he and Arlo had, the last moment that they had real fun.

2\. Flashing images of his family appeared again.

3\. Where was Arlie?

The last thought was the one that got to him most, leaving the confused others behind, he ran over to find where he last saw Arlie. Jumping like last time, a wave of light bugs radiated, and sure enough, when it seemed that they wouldn't go out far enough to show light onto Arlie, there she was. However, unlike the others, who awed at the bugs, she cowered into the trees. Confused, Henry moved slowly toward Arlie, making sure the others were still busy.

"How can they look at these things like that, they're disgusting." Arlie said in disgust, confusing Henry even more so.

"Arlie, they're just bugs that light u-

"Yes, I get that, they're literally jut bugs that happen to light up when a sound or movement happens nearby to them. But for me, they're the sole reason why my family, well... Argh, leave me alone!" She said, turning herself ready to swipe her tail. However Henry was smart enough to grab hold of a dead tree and use it as a shield, a technique that worked.

Walking along side Arlie, he said softly "Look, you may not want to wish to tell me what is bothering you, but let me tell you this, and this only: I know how you feel. Good night, Arlie." Just as he turned, read to move. Arlie's tail blocked his path. "Wait! Okay, I'll tell you what's bothering me. But I'm sure you won't like it, and promise me you won't tell the others, especially Ben." She said, waving her tail to give the idea of a warning. Henry nodded, allowing Arlie to have her say.

* * *

 _Look, Henry. This is one of those times I'm probably sure you'll understand, but let me tell it like this. Me and my family were wondering through the night, near a ginormous, three-peaked mountain. There was a river that flowed by quite nicely, however, my family weren't to stay, as a group of apatosauruses didn't want us in their territory. So, we went far beyond their territory, out into the open, where no one could tell us what to do. At first I could make out some noise, but Sandra: My mother, and Rick: my father, disagreed with me._

 _Almost nothing could have frightened me on that night, except from time to time I could make out two distinct eyes, just peering. Upon questioning, my only sibling: Jake, started teasing me of a giant monster. To which I said "Oh stop it, you're always trying to scare me but it never works." He retorted at me, which usually meant he gave up trying. But then, a distinct twang of a breaking branch alerted my parents, who moved me behind them._

 _"What is it mamma?" Jake asked, the parents made us slightly calm by saying that there are some creatures that like to nose in onto families. Then, just out of no where, a swarm of light-bugs came over from the direction of the three-peaked mountain. To my utter horror, it revealed one of the largest carnivores I've seen in my life. With it's alligator-like snout that was littered with teeth at the bottom. But, and I dare say even more horrifying, they revealed us to the creature._

 _A loud, but deep roar emerged as it charged on Rick, I could almost feel that it was no hope calling to him, as he was already lifeless by the time it got around to my mother. A sharp scream came from her, which was cut off by what I now believe to be bones breaking. Then, it moved onto my brother. I could easily see if I had stayed there it would of gone for me. And with no intention on trying to save my brother, I jumped into the river. After what seemed like hours, I got out of the river near the beach._

* * *

And from then on, I analyze things to make sure I'm in complete safety, I've stayed at that beach ever since then, I managed to live off of the new environment. And only now I've come out of that area. So Henry, you say you now how I feel, so you still know how I feel now?" She finished on a serious tone, Henry was surprised and shocked to hear what she had gone through. But after the question, he looked down to the ground, his eyelids drooping slightly, and his mouth showing just how grim he looked. Before he answered with one word only.

"Yes."

Henry walked off to meet the others, leaving Arlie not only puzzled, but even more worried. _"What is it about him that I can't seem to understand"_ she thought, before walking out of the trees to meet the others. Arlie looked over to the direction of the river, before adding "I wonder how his little Arlo is doing..."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the late delay, this actually took me longer to make than anything. To be honest I wonder what Arlo is doing, so next chapter I'll be doing a chapter fully dedicated to Arlo's side, rather than a half Arlo, half Henry chapter. Okay, that does that news, I hope you like the chapter, or even enjoy the story so far. Be sure to review/PM any thoughts you have, or to correct any spelling mistakes. If a PM/Review is helpful enough, I will PM that _user_ a 5 line/sentence preview if they wish to. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, and Jake (holy wow that's a lot) are the only OC's owned by me. Every other character is that owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 _ **Next Chapter Title (song reference if anyone gets it): We Must Remember the Fallen Ones**_


	7. We Must Remember the 'Fallen' Ones

**Chapter 6: We Must Remember the 'Fallen' Ones**

* * *

The family had almost completed the dam, which was already higher then all of them if they stacked on top of each other. The secondary dam around the farm was halfway done, and Arlo made sure that there was another area for others to be in, if anyone else did come over. The river was still dried up, with barely any signs of water coming back into it, and to make things worse, the well that was used for extra water was only half way filled up, due to the fact that there was also little rain. Clouds rolled by, not causing any storms that could damage the built up areas. However, thick fog had started to build up around the area; an unusual sight to see.

Arlo was just delivering a log piece over to Libby as his mother called him, instinctively, he raced down, with the log that Libby was about to reach falling off. It didn't really matter if she was complaining, for this was probably the forth time since they started the project. Back on the farm, Arlo met his mother, where she too was gathering wood to send over to buck.

"Ah, there you are, things have been looking great with the dam, and honestly, I'm surprised that we did it in this time. Buck, here's the wood. Anyways, I have something to tell you that the others can't know about, come with me." Arlo followed his mother to the inside of the farm, so no one could listen in. He was curious at just what had to be kept secret from his brother and sister.

"Every since the family tree has started, we have had a special tradition. When someone endures an extraordinary task, they are chosen to come up with a new way of showing that they are something bigger than who they are. Your father was the last one to be be chosen, and he showed it by, well, that mark on the silo. But you, you have definitely done something extraordinary, so it's your turn to come up with a new way of showing that you are bigger, it can be anything you want. You just have to figure out what to come up with." As she walked away, Arlo was still confused, and followed.

"Wait, what? So like, since I've done something that no one else has done, by tradition I have to find a new way of showing that your bigger than what you are?"

"That's basically it, yes. Let me know by then end of the day if you know." Arlo was only beginning to understand what he had to do, he had until the end of the day to come up with something new. And to make things worse, he had to make sure Buck or Libby couldn't see him doing whatever he was going to do, a pretty hard thing to do. So, Arlo went to see where they were; still at the dam, he had enough time to at least think of something. But, as hours went by, he was finding it more and more difficult to think of something new, mainly because of the fact that someone might have already done it. Afternoon, and his hopes were starting to fade, so he went to the only one who could understand him.

"So Libby, have you ever tried to come up with, like, an idea for something?" Arlo questioned, it took about a second before Libby answered. "There was only one time I felt like that Arlo, and that was when I was thinking what I could do to make my mark. I didn't know what to do, as Buck had already cleared the farm. But then I saw a bird poke it's head into the ground trying to find a worm, and I realized that I could plough the cleared area. So I guess if you're trying to come up with and idea, then just look around and take inspiration. Anyways, got to get back to work on the dam, you joining?" Libby asked, Arlo nodded, explaining that he needed to finish another area of the dam.

For Arlo, Libby's answer felt like the right thing to do, but he needed Buck's advice to see what he would do. Unfortunately for Arlo, there wasn't much of a good answer from him, so he only had one piece of advice. But, an advice is better than no advice, so for about a couple more hours he looked at pretty much everything. The inside of the farm didn't shed any light on anything, the cornfield gave no ideas, the dam they were making gave no inspiration, it seemed that there was nothing that could give Arlo the spark to make something new.

That was, until near the evening, where he was at the front of the farm, and to the left of the corn field, he had his attention caught out of no where by something he never saw before. It's body was tiny, like the light-bugs, but it also had large, almost transparent wings that flapped effortlessly. Moving swiftly past him with such speed that he couldn't describe, Arlo followed the strange insect, and to his amazement, it didn't follow a straight path like normal creatures would do. Instead from time to time the insect went slightly to the left, or to the right, or just went in a completely different direction. But it was going in a certain direction Arlo couldn't see; being so focused on the thing.

That was, until he realized that he was going slightly upwards, a hill in other words. He noticed that it landed on the one tree that was on this hill he was on, and Arlo almost jumped when he noticed something he had not seen in a while. It was three small logs that were placed right next to each other, with a bunch of stones and pebbles around them to keep the logs from falling over, on the other side, the pebbles extended from the base of where all the others were. And on top of the stones, there was a single bunch of white-ish blue flowers that just rested there. Looking it as a whole, he knew from the very first glance what it was, but just looking at it still gave him a shiver.

It was his father's grave.

The more he looked, the more he felt a grave like this just wasn't enough. His father surely deserved something more, though his father would probably say it was good enough. Arlo always thought it just didn't fit, as his father meant so much to him. Thinking about what would be better than this, Arlo came up with a brilliant idea, it was however a daunting task. He wanted his father to be remembered for as long as possible, so why not make a replica of his father? That way, he'll be remembered for as long as the replica will last, which to Arlo was forever. By the end of the day, he and the others went over to the farm, but with his mother stopping him just before he got inside.

Confused for a moment, Arlo said "Oh, I've got an idea. But you'll have to wait for tomorrow for me to show you." Ida smiled gracefully at him, before they both went inside. The moon rose up, but only about a quarter of it was shining, with the sun setting soon after, the golden glow of the sky faded into the purple plain of the night sky. Stars glimmered as the sky as one or two streaks of light shone for mere seconds before fading, and the moon was bright enough to make dim shadows inside the little farm hut.

Day came by pretty much usual, but with less clouds. Buck stood up as he endured the light, when he noticed Libby gesturing over to something. "What is it Libby?", to which she responded slowly "Over there, where Arlo and momma are, I wonder what they're up to." She said with a couple of yawns in between. Buck looked around the corner to find Arlo and their mother talking about something, but they were far enough so that Libby and Buck couldn't hear them. "C'mon, we got to finish the dam, I'm sure it's something not important." Libby suggested, to which Buck reluctantly followed her to the dam.

"So, what is this idea of yours?" Ida asked, Arlo was slightly restless, but he was wary enough to see Buck and Libby look at them, before walking away. "Well momma, I thought, well, it's better to explain by showing really." Arlo walked to a nearby bush slightly higher than Arlo, and moved the bush to the right so that what he wanted to show was visible. It was a statue of Arlo made out of sticks and logs, with leaves covering it to give it a green look, it's shape was highly similar to that of Arlo, apart form certain twigs and laves sticking out, it was made clear that he had spent a few ours in the morning making it, which was probably why he was tired.

Looking back to his mother, he was pleased to find that she looked pleased with it. "It's beautiful Arlo, I like the idea. There's just one more thing you need to do." Her final sentence confused Arlo, he had just done the task, and was now set another one? "What is it?" Arlo questioned, to which Ida responded with "You need to make a small speech about why or how you chose the idea. I'll get Libby and Buck over so you can explain." She walked off, which put pressure on Arlo, but then he had another idea.

The three walked over to where Arlo was, with his siblings being slightly confused as to what was going on, until they noticed the statue. Arlo could see they were impressed by it. But they all needed an explanation, so he said "At first, I had no idea what to make, that is, until I came across poppa's grave. I think it's best to explain in song."

 _"Papa, he was gone tryna make me shine_  
 _Mama keeps us warm when there is no sunshine_  
 _I was busy building up a reputation_  
 _Did a lot of things out of desperation_  
 _Back up on my feet, got the motivation_  
 _Now I found my feet and a good vibration_

 _Search for you, love of creation_  
 _When I'm feeling down in this place, just replace them_  
 _Keep a vision on the one you've been chasing_  
 _When the time comes I'll run to the action_  
 _I've been laced with the powers of creation_  
 _So when the Sun sets, you bet I must face them_  
 _Remember when I was running 'cross the nation_  
 _I was living for the here and now_

 _They can't catch me_  
 _I'll be gone by the time they come_  
 _They can't catch me_  
 _The war is already won_  
 _Even though the terrors have sold their shuns_  
 _I must remember the fallen ones_  
 _Remember the fallen ones_

 _Raised in the capital of Port-au-Home_  
 _Born with my siblings to get a free roam_  
 _Papa used to run to the wiser ages_  
 _When I got to the older stages_  
 _A teen under pressure, had to blend in_  
 _Before the venture I would run to him_

 _Thanks for you, love of creation_  
 _When we're feeling down in this place, just replace them_  
 _Keep a vision on the one you've been chasing_  
 _When the time comes we'll run to the action_  
 _We've been laced with the powers of creation_  
 _So when the Sun sets, you bet we must face them_  
 _Remember when I was running 'cross the nation_  
 _We were living for the here and now_

 _They can't catch us_  
 _We'll be gone by the time they come_  
 _They can't catch us_  
 _The war is already won_  
 _Even though the terrors have sold their shuns_  
 _We must remember the fallen ones_  
 _Remember the fallen ones"_

"After i got the inspiration, well, I couldn't wait to start it, so here it is. What do ya' think?" When he finished, they all came to him in a form of a group hug, a sign that they loved his idea. But the next day would bring more trouble than hopes.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I bet a lot of you weren't expecting a song to be in this chapter, I know it may seem odd, as there weren't any songs in the movie, but I'm going to have some more songs in the story (not too many though). In other news, stuff has happened outside, I've completed school and got a new laptop, and both of these will make it easier for me to write more/better chapters. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy). I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Edit: I edited the last part of the chapter as I was rushed the first time. Also I paragraphed the song so it looks better.**

 **Songs used: Can't Catch Me - Avicii (Re-worded)**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, and Jake are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Weird Names**


	8. Weird Names

**A/N: Before we start, I edited the last chapter so it has a bit more, not too much though.**

 **Chapter 8: Weird Names**

* * *

Day arose much quicker than expected by some, and the journey continued. However, they all kept watch in case any of those other dinosaurs that they saw the previous night. After some consideration, Ben and Arlie agreed not to talk to Henry about his past, for now at least. They soon left the forest to find that they were going uphill, there were larger hills with trees scattered across them, but other than that their color was that of a light brown shade. The cliffs from them to the dried up river were also increasing in height, so going down there was next to impossible.

As the group went across these hills, it was becoming more apparent that they were not only thirsty, but also starving too. The kids started to moan about it too, which only made things worse. Arlie and Ben were too focused on keeping them quiet, whilst Henry walked in front, too focused on other things to see where he was actually going, and from time to time Ben or Arlie had to shove him slightly so he would keep to the safe path. Suddenly a part of the ground shook, before the ground beneath Arlie and Ben started to move. However, just before the two could even react, they were pushed off away from the landslide as Henry used his neck as a barrier.

"Wait, Henry, how did you react that fast?" Arlie asked quickly as she realized just how fast he was to react. Unfortunately for her, he didn't answer, but merely turned around and started walking off again. Looking back, the landslide wasn't even that big, but it would have been enough to move the two off the cliff. Ben whispered to Arlie "I think you just hit a nerve again, nice going Arlie." To which Henry responded "I may not be in a good mood right now, but I can still hear you." with a tone that made them realize they weren't going to get any more information from him.

The group continued on wards, with the large hills opening up to a vast valley with a large flat ground in the what made it better was that there was a lake in the middle of it. Chris, Mike and Jess quickly got off of Arlie as they ran towards the lake, with Arlie, Ben, and Henry following after them. As they got near to the lake, it was apparent that the grass was higher then the kids, and finding them was hard enough with their good camouflage skin. However, after a few seconds, they could see them run back to them in fear.

Before the three could ask, Jess came by to say "Don't go in there, there's something dangerous in there." followed by Mike and Chris who said the same thing, as Arlie and Ben talked to them in hopes of finding out what it was that was there, Henry walked off nearer to the lake to see for himself; he knew that the kids were scared of a lot of things, almost like Arlo. He got to the edge of the lake to find there was nothing there, the water was still as it could be, so there wasn't anything there. Arlie noticed Henry where he was and shouted "Henry! Get out of there!" To which Henry fully turned his head around, not paying attention to the disturbance in the water.

"What is it Arlie?" Henry responded, the disturbance in the water grew larger, with the sound of water moving only just being loud enough for Henry to hear. He turned around just in time to see the creature rise up. It had scaly skin with a dark green color, it's snout was long and flat, with teeth around the edges. It's eyes were on the top of its head, looking directly at him, on the back were thicker scales, and some spiked poked out of said scales. Henry managed to dodge it's attack, but as it fell another leaped out, this time he wasn't so lucky, with it biting into the right side of his body. Hearing the others gasp in fear, he stopped the first one with his foot, and shock off the second one.

As the two came in to attack at the same time, he used his tail to whip the one behind him, pinning it to the ground. And for the other one; the one in front, he leaped up so that only his back two feet were on the ground, before he came crashing down. His feet crushing the tail of the one who was unfortunate enough to have been in that place. It cowered in fear just as the first one got ready to attack a third time, but again Henry used his tail to whip it, this time to the side. It was enough to make the thing flip over. And before it could flip over again, Henry lashed it's unprotected bottom with his tail, striking it in the belly, which was enough to make it cower back into the lake.

Going back to the others, he was provoked when he saw their confused faces "What is it guys? It looks like you've seen a-

"You just took down two crocodiles, and you're not even slightly afraid?" Ben confronted. Henry looked awkwardly at them before adding "So? I took care of the crocodiles, isn't that what matters?"

Arlie stepped forward before adding "Yes, but one does not simply take on two of those things without at least being slightly afraid. It's like you have no fear over anything or something." It was apparent that where they came from, others were more afraid of things than he was. "Look, lets just say you don't know what I've been through. So please, don't hold it against me, I'm not the bad guy here, and I don't think anyone is." Henry said with a fake panic, Arlie definitely took notice but did not say anything about it.

As they walked away from the lake and to where the river bed lead on to, Arlie started a new subject "You know, for an Apatosaurus, you're quite used to these new environments." Arlie said, the name confused Henry for a moment "An Adapto what now? I heard you say that when we first met and I've been wanting to ask what do you mean by that." he said in confusion, Arlie rolled her eyes before adding "Apatosaurus, and it what you are."

"Okay, but if I'm that, what are you?" Henry asked, Arlie walked slightly faster before responding "I'm an Ankylosaurus, Ben over there is a Dryosaurus, and Mike, Chris, and Jess are that of the Supersaurus kind."

Ben joined in on the conversation "Um, what's with all the 'saurus' endings?" he said, which everyone looked at Arlie.

She stopped in her tracks before explaining "I noticed that not every animal works in the same way, all of us here have scales, we're warm blooded, we grow pretty rapidly, and we're all born from eggs. However, you might say a bird is similar, since it can lay eggs, well it can fly, and we can't. Some fish have scales, but can live only on water, and we can only live on land. A critter does grow quickly, but they mostly have fur. We may be different in appearance, but when you look closely you see we so pretty similar things."

"So what your saying is that there's things we have in common that not many other creatures do? That's a pretty cool observation I guess. But still, why the name 'apato' or 'ankylo' or 'dryo' or even 'super'?" Ben asked, Arlie sighed before adding "Just some random words that came into my head. Anyways, we best get moving, it's going to be even longer to get back to your home if we just stand here." As they continued walked away from the lake, the crocodiles in the middle of the lake looked at them, before sinking into the water.

The sun went down swiftly, the moon that came up was even more slimmer than the night before. Arlie and Ben noticed Henry, who looked as if he was starting to worry over something that wasn't him getting back home. They left him occupied with the kids, before talking together.

"Well, it's been some time since we've been together in peace. I'm staring to worry about him Arlie, he acts weirdly over any topic about his past, and he's scares over nothing else. I believe something scared him in his childhood, and he's afraid that telling others about it might make them leave him." Arlie nodded, before replying "Agreed, though he does know we're still gonna help him no matter what happens, right?"

"I'm not sure on that friend, it must of been something terrible. So, wanna try to come up with a theory on what exactly it is? If so, then I can start. First off, he told me never to say anything about the sun being blocked, second, he ran away form me as soon as I mentioned family. Then, he said that he would be seen as someone 'darker' than he is."

"Well, he did say he thinks about his past a lot, he doesn't see anything else apart from something in his past as scary, he stopped mid-way as he was playing with you and those light-bugs, and he says that what happened in my past was similar to what happened to him in his past." The information was collected, but no theories came over, until.

"I got it! What if in the past, the sun was being blocked, and something really terrible happened to his family that he couldn't control." Ben tried to explain, Arlie thought for a moment, before adding "That doesn't seem quite right, there's something missing. Something that would make him act like he does now. I don't think we have enough information to actually decide what specifically happened, but I think we might get an answer soon enough, we just need a little more time. Good night Ben." Arlie and Ben walked over to Henry and the others, before resting for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: For this chapter, I realized that Arlie sometimes referred to some as their species name, so this chapter was based around her explanation for that, however you may notice that she is wrong about certain things in her explanation. The first half of the chapter refers to a backstory in the movie, and the second half is based on Arlie and Ben trying to piece things together. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy). I'll see you next chapter!**

 **P.S: Thank you 'Lord Candycane' for reviewing the story, it lets me know that at least someone is happy with how it's going. Though, I wish more people could review it, I guess that's just how it is for now. Oh well, doesn't matter too much, but thanks anyways!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, and Jake are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: A Storm to Remember of**


	9. A Storm to Remember of

**Chapter 9: A Storm to Remember of**

* * *

Once again, day arose, but this time there was no sun to be seen, for the clouds blocked it's view. It was time to move again, hopefully to find more shelter from the oncoming thunder clouds. Rain poured down on the six friends as they continued to follow what was left of the river, the rocks on the sides of the cliffs were much more smoother than far back, where there was holes and spikes on the cliffs before there was only flat walls. The rain by now was so heavy it started to fill up the river, which was a good thing since they now had a place to drink, and that they could see where exactly the river was. However, they were confused to find the river going the opposite direction; in the direction they were going.

"This isn't right, normally it would be going the other way into the ocean. But now it's going toward your home. At least we actually have a river." It was then that Ben got an idea, by which he ran to the front and stopped everyone.

He explained "So you know how it's going to be a long way to Henry's home right? Well the river is flowing toward his home, so maybe we could go into the river and let the river take us there." It was a good idea, however, Arlie countered "Sounds good, but what about you and the kids, who don't even know how to swim?" It was a tough question, but then everyone looked over at Henry, who knew what he was gonna get himself into.

"Okay fine, but only while we're in the river. Hop on you lot, it might be a bumpy ride." Henry advised as everyone but Arlie got onto his back. With only just enough room for Ben, Chris, Mike and Jess to fit on comfortably, Henry walked to the side of the now full-of-water-river, before sliding in. Arlie soon followed, and already the current was strong enough to push the two along. Then plan had worked, and the river was deep enough for Henry to actually swim rather than just walk. There was no rapids or boulders in the middle that would stop them, which made things better, and the rain just kept pouring down.

A few hours past by, and the rain was still pouring down. Until it turned into something else: Hail, and not just your ordinary, pea-sized hail. No, these were about the size of marbles. Arlie grabbed hold of a short tree that was sticking from the side of the river, before giving it to Ben; using it as a sort of umbrella. The river current was still calm, and they had not encountered any potentially dangerous parts of the river. That was, before they could hear the sound of water crashing.

"What's that sound?" Chris asked, to which Henry lifted his neck so that he could see from where he was, before saying "Ben, can you give me that tree?". Ben reluctantly gave him the tree, which Henry grabbed hold of with his mouth and threw it forward. Watching where it went, it didn't seem to do anything abnormal, but after a few more seconds, it looked as if it was going over a waterfall. Quickly, Henry turned to the side, before grabbing two trees with his tail and mouth. This managed to work, as they had stopped completely. But then Arlie, who was behind Henry, crashed into him, which almost made him let go. Arlie swam over to the side before everyone else got off of Henry; walking over his head was slightly painful but wasn't as bad as what could have happened.

As Henry got himself back up to the side of the river bank, they all looked at the waterfall. There was a part of the river that collapsed downward, leaving behind an area where the water just goes deep, in other words, they were on the edge of a sinkhole. "Well, we can wait for it to fill up, then we can continue on wards." Arlie suggested. And so they did, the hole filled up, and they got on again. Travelling down the next bit of the river was now harder, as there were boulders in the way. The hail had stopped, which gave open to even more rain.

Most of the time, Henry and Arlie manage to dodge the boulders, but once or twice a boulder just under the waves caught them by surprise. Other than that the river was calm. A redwood tree slowly fell in front of them, breaking into big pieces. Everyone except from Henry managed to find a piece of the tree to stand on, since Henry was too big to even fit on top of one. All of a sudden a loud rumbling emerged form behind, the storm was also getting worse; lightning started flashing everywhere. Henry knew that sound all too well, and turning around he confirmed it was what he didn't want to happen: A landslide had pushed a lot of the water, creating a tidal wave toward them.

"Guys!" Henry shouted, they all turned to him and the on coming wave. Panicking, they all got to the front of the pieces they were on, before they realized what Henry could do to help himself.

"Henry, swim in front of us!" Arlie shouted, Henry did his best doing so, but the wave acted like a backwards current, slowing him down. He managed to get in the middle of the others, which was good enough. Ben and Arlie told the others to move their pieces so that all pieces surrounded him, which seemed to be perfect. The wave came closer, and the current was slowing down even more, and then the wave hit. Pushing Henry and the pieces with such force that it almost made Henry flip upside down. Fortunately the redwood tree pieces were there to stabilize him.

Arlie jumped along the pieces, so that she was on a piece parallel to Henry "Don't worry, we got your back. Also this wave is gonna speed things up hopefully." and sure enough, she was right. They indeed were going faster down the river, but the thought of debris and other trees underneath the water was still a thing to take note of. Arlie noticed that Henry was trying his best not to show any fear, but was still failing at it. Still, she thought it would be best not to talk about it, but rather talk about something else.

"So Henry, while we're basically gonna be along this river for hours or maybe even a day, can I ask you something?" Arlie asked, Henry sighed before replying "I'm not going to talk about _that_ , if that's what you're going t-" "Oh no, not that, I don't wanna put too much pressure on you. But I wanted to talk about something else that might relate to it, I'm not sure. So uh, can you tell us a bit more about you're last moment with Arlo?" Henry looked as if he was gonna explode in rage, but decided it would be best not to. Sighing, he said "Okay, I'll tell you. But this doesn't mean I'll answer every question you ask."

* * *

 _I don't know how long specifically this was, maybe about two week if what you say is true. But, anyways, it was about mid-morning, and I gave Arlo a simple task to do: That was catch a critter and 'take care of it'. Me and him built the trap together, and I had high hopes for him, this was a very simple task. However, after about an hour, I came to check up on him, and found that not only did he not take care of it, but let it away too. Annoyed to the brim by now, I forced Arlo to catch the critter by following it to wherever it went; which would of been a valley to the right of Clawtooth Mountain._

 _We followed the tracks through the v-shaped valley, and the storm was clearing the tracks faster and faster; a thing that made me even more annoyed. I was so focused on finding the darn thing I didn't notice Arlo tripping over a rock that was in the middle of the path. As I turned I realized just what I was doing wrong, and thought that... well, it doesn't matter, but I helped Arlo get back up, assuring him that he 'is me and more'. But then, the river started to rise, a sign that I knew all too well, and sure enough there it was: A tidal wave similar to this one, only difference being that there was much more debris, and the thinner river made it higher and faster. I helped Arlo get to high enough ground, at least I hope, and I was swept away from him._

* * *

"After that, well, I must have gone unconscious, and then I find myself at this beach with Arlie. That's pretty much it I guess, *sigh* I miss them." By now he could see their troubled faces, before Ben responded with "Man, I wonder how they feel right now. I see now why you're so eager to get back, you don't wan them to completely feel that you're actually gone, however, if it really has been two weeks, I'm afraid you're too late for that mate. Well, they'll be pretty surprised to see you when you come back, I wonder how they'll react."

Arlie nodded before adding "Mhm, same here. I can't wait to meet them all. We'll probably be going over the mountain, they'll see us lot and be like 'Who are they', they'll then see you and will probably think they're going mad... Ah, I just can't wait to meet them! They sound like a great family to have." Henry smiled at how they all agreed that meeting them would be a great moment to enjoy. But how would his family think of them? Now wasn't a time to worry about that, for the journey had ended. There was a sharp turn in the river that pushed the wood pieces and Henry onto the corner, where a shallow, sandy bank layed there.

"Well, we're gonna have to find food somewhere that's not here. The river is a bad place for food anyways, but first thing first, how do we get up this cliff?" Ben asked, Chris replied with "We could climb onto Henry, he's high enough for his head to be at the top of the cliff."

Henry asked "Okay, but what are you three gonna do that'll help us three? Make a landslide that allows us to get there?" Mike grinned before adding "Oh we'll find a way, you try to find another way while we do our thing." They said, Henry lowered his tail so that they could climb on, before lifting his head so that they could climb to the top of the Cliff. As the three left, Henry wondered You think they'll actually come back for us?"

"You know they will, we've helped them find water, I think they know how to help us find a way up here. Besides, they said we can try to find a way before they can." Arlie replied. The three looked at the area they were in, before finding that the river had already dried up again. "What is with this river? One moment it's a flood, next moment it's a drought, I mean come on, it's either one or the other!" Ben argued. there were a couple of trees near, and the red wood pieces they used to get here could also be useful.

"Aha! Ben, Arlie, you two get on those red wood pieces there, I'll grab hold and lift you up there one at a time." Henry suggested, they reluctantly agreed, before Henry did what he said. But now he was still at the bottom of the cliff. "Henry, do you think you can just get on a few redwood pieces and just climb up?" Arlie asked, Henry grabbed hold of a couple of pieces, before attempting to stand on top of them. Stabilized, he got his two feet at the top of the cliff, before launching himself upwards. Somehow he managed to make it all the way. "Good job guys, you made it!" Chris, Jess and Mike were just behind them, before they told them they just wanted to see them try. After that, they all left the cliff to it's natural ways, and continued on their adventure.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll leave it off here as somethings about to come up. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, and Jake are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Hole Traps**


	10. Hole Traps

**Chapter 10: Hole Traps**

* * *

The group had just got up the cliff, and the river had completely dried up again. Clouds covered over half the blue sky, and there were more noises coming from the wind, the trees, and especially the birds that were on them. A thick haze grew from the horizon, but not too much to be mistaken for mist, and the trees that were around the group were that of cork bark fir trees. The land they were walking on was rocky, becoming redder and redder as they moved along. As the morning became the afternoon, the sudden heat from the new environment was like nothing they had experienced, and to make things worse, the ground had changed in hardness, from a very rocky surface to a very weak, crumbly type rock.

Fortunately, the hilly terrain had stopped. Unfortunately, it revealed a vast desert plain, with the exception of a sudden wall of sandstone that looked to be carved only by the wind, and unfortunately, a recent landslide had blocked the river that would of normally cut through this wall of sandstone. However, the wall was actually quite a long, long way away form where they were, so there was no need to worry about it... for now.

"Well at least we're making progress, isn't that our motive right now?" Chris asked, to which everyone nodded. After taking a look, it was decided that there was no other way than to go through that point. They stopped looking and started walking across the desert sand. The wind was swaying much faster in these areas, and the sand was already starting to pick up so much that their bodies were starting to get covered in sand. Out in the distance, a couple of strong dust devils roamed around with no orderly movement, and a large, ominous dust storm lingered a few miles away.

Arlie and Henry both saw this and said "Move!" at the same time. The kids got onto Arlie so that they wouldn't slow the group down, and ran as fast as they could for the wall; the only safe place against a dust storm. As they ran, they could only see the dust storm get closer and closer, with the sand beneath them moving by the wind. By the time they were about a hundred feet from the wall, the amount of sand that was on them almost made them blend in with the surroundings. The dust storm was accelerating in speed, and was just about to go over their heads by the time they made it.

Looking back, the sky was completely blocked, and they had just missed the real sand storm. However, their next challenge was to get over the pile of rubble; a stack of jagged rocks that did not fit together like a puzzle what-so-ever. They agreed that they would wait out the storm before continuing any further, as there could be things on the other side that would make things only more worse.

"So now that we're not sand-covered anymore, how about a game of-" Ben stopped mid-sentence as he saw their faces. "Never mind, I was just trying to lighten up the mood. So, when we do get to meet Henry's family, what are we going to say? Like, a simple greeting sounds boring, and we'll have to let them have space for celebrating Henry's second return. Like, what are we going to say?" Ben asked.

"I don't think it's that simple Ben, almost none of us know how they'll react to us, and Henry. So there's possibly no real way to plan a greeting like this. Now, about that pile of rocks, we can see definitely that Chris, Jess and Mike can't go up those. But we do know that Henry can certainly do it. I think me and Ben can get over, then you Henry will have to help the others get over that thing, before crossing yourself. However there is a chance the rock is much weaker than we can see, and may not be able to support your weight- uh, no offence Henry." Arlie quickly added. Henry smirked before relying with "None taken Arlie, none taken."

The storm raged on for about half an hour, until finally it died down. The _wave_ of dust and sand fell back onto the heated ground, and things were much, much clearer. The pile looked bigger than first thought, and their plan was adjusted to that Henry would have to help everyone get across the mound of rock. For the kids, Henry could just use his neck as a sort of bridge to the other side, to which the kids did manage to get to. Before he could lift his head up, Ben hoped across before jumping over to where Chris, Mike and Jess were.

Looking back at a rather annoyed Henry, Ben said aloud "Sorry Henry, couldn't resist trying." For Arlie however, it was agreed that she would have to climb half way up, before getting on Henry's back, and then walking on his neck/head to the other side. The process was pretty painful for Henry, especially since having a 6-tonne Ankylosaur walk on top of your neck and head isn't a normal thing for an Apatosaurus, especially Henry. After Arlie managed to get to the other side, it was Henry's turn to walk across, but as soon as he took his second step, the rocks started to shift slightly. They soon stopped, meaning that the rocks were probably adjusting to the new pressure.

Arlie soon found a gap in between a couple of rocks, and decided to look to see how big the gap was. However, when looking closer, a sound of rocks falling and hitting other rocks was heard, a sign that there might just be a hole underneath the pile of rocks that Henry was now directly on top of. "Henry, do not move any further" Arlie advised, everyone was quiet enough to hear the same sound, which only kept getting louder. All of a sudden the entire pile fell downwards by a couple of feet, causing a sudden shock to everyone. Henry stepped forward in hopes that he could make it, but just before he did, the sound grew intense, and the rocks beneath him gave way. The pile, along with Henry, fell down about 40 feet, before hitting ground.

"Henry!" Everyone exclaimed in panic as they looked over the edge to see if he was okay. However the dust and sand had yet to settle, when it did, it revealed Henry laying on his left side. Coughing, he tried to get up, but both the falling and the landing on such rocks left him almost paralyzed form shock and injury. The hole was too deep for Henry to get out of, and the night was fast approaching; not a good time to be trapped in a hole. Arlie and the other's weren't nearly strong enough to somehow pull Henry out, the surrounding rock was too hard to break, and what made it worse was that the wind was drifting sand into the hole. If enough time had passed then the entire hole, along with Henry, could be filled in by sand.

Arlie asked "Henry, do you think you can at least stand up?" For the second time, he tried, and almost succeeded. However, he learnt the hard way that he sprained his front right ankle, this time falling over on his right side. By the time he had gotten up, more sand had poured in. "Well, I can stand at least, but there looks to be no way for me to get out. Perhaps there might be others that could help maybe, what do you think?" Henry asked, Ben looked behind to see the edge of the desert, which gave way to a forest full of fern leaves.

"I'll go find food and see if there's help. Arlie, you look after Henry and the others. I'll be right ba-" He was interrupted by Arlie, who said "You can't do that on your own. Jess, Mike, Chris, you three look after Henry. I'll look for help while you get food." And before anyone could argue, the two went off, leaving Henry with the three kids. All four of them just stood in their places rather awkwardly. Meanwhile, Ben had gone into the forest in search for anything that was edible. Arlie went around the left corner of the wall to find two gigantic dinosaurs, they were that of the species "Sauroposeidon", the tallest dinosaurs to roam in these areas. And they were definitely much taller than Henry.

Arlie went up to them, who had not seen her yet. "Excuse me, uh, you two. Down here." She called out, the two looked down as if they were searching for the voice, eventually finding her. "There we go. Now, I need your help, a friend of ours is trapped over there in a giant hol-"

"First off young lady, we're on a tight schedule to a mountain range. So unfortunately we can't help you there." The slightly larger one said, with a very masculine voice.

Arlie was confused at what they said, due to their current speed. "Um, then why are you walking so slo-" Arlie was once interrupted, but by the other sauroposeidon.

"Secondly, this 'friend' of yours has no importance to us. Unless you can tell us more about this friend and we might help." Arlie thought for a moment, before replying with "Okay then, his name is Henry, a large, green Apatosaurus. He's on his way to Clawtooth Mountain, it has uh, three peaks. And h-" She was interrupted a third time by them, who said "Where is he?", to which Arlie led them to the hole. Ben had already came back with a few branches of berries, and was currently given them to Henry and the others.

When they saw the larger dinosaurs, Arlie could see a rush of excitement in all of them. The sauroposeidons lowered their necks so that Henry could get a hold of their heads. Using each of their necks for his left and right feet, he climbed out of the hole and got onto the ground; his foot still sprained. Arlie took a close look before saying "It'll heal after a couple of days, unless you put it into cold water. There's none of that here so you'll just have to bear with it for now." "Thanks Arlie, and thanks to you two, uh, what are your names again?" Henry asked.

"My name is Ethan, and this here is my partner: Fifi"Ethan replied, the others smiled before Ben said "Well you've already met Arlie here, and helped Henry over there. My name is Benjamin, or Ben. And these are Chris, Mike, and Jess. We're all helping Henry get his way back to Clawtooth Mountain by following this dried up river here. Want to come join us? If we're going to the same place that is." Ben asked, the two looked at each other, before nodding at the others. The river led into the forest, so they had no choice but to go through to have the river in sight.

* * *

 **A/N: Well then, I'm probably not going to introduce any more characters, for now at least, and the next chapter may or may not be about Arlo again. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan and Fifi are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Statue Making**


	11. Statue Making

**A/N: In a song "[...]" is used to describe what's happening while someone is singing.**

 **Chapter 11: Statue Making**

* * *

The day had ended pretty much well for the main group, with the exception of a small bit of drama or two. But the same thing couldn't be more said for Arlo and his family. For them, the day started pretty much normal for them. Buck, Libby, and Arlo were building the main dam, while Ida worked on the dam around the main farm. The dam that would contain any other visitors, if any came, was an area from the river to where the field that contained the light-bugs were, and a larger dam was built for the bordering line of the river. However, once the main dam was completed, which was in the afternoon, things started to go in a different direction.

The afternoon was colder than usual, as a recent snow storm took place during the night meant that snow had covered the ground for most of the day so far. By the time it melted, the ground was still stone cold. Most trees that were in the surrounding area had been stripped for the dam, and the time it took to get to any near tree was getting longer. But at least the dams were near completion. During the process, there were a bunch of trees that couldn't be used to make the dams; they were either too small or they didn't help, and it was these trees that Arlo used to make his statue.

"So Arlo, what is we have to do to make these, uh, things?" Libby asked. "Just do something big and amazing, it can be anything you haven't tried before. Like maybe you could do something you thought you couldn't do, or you might find something new that no one has ever seen before. You know it doesn't have to be today that you find a way, but I have a surprise once we all have made one of ourselves." Arlo replied, the last part bringing both confusion and curiosity, with the latter being the major factor. Buck tried to do the same thing he did last time, which Arlo noted to him "Buck, something _new_!". Libby was smart enough not to make the same mistake, and instead used some random pieces of wood, stone, and some vine-like-rope to make a large net.

"Um, what's this for?" Arlo questioned when he walked over, to which Libby said "Well, lets say that flood does come by, and maybe there are visitors that are in the river or are on the dam if it collapses. With this, all you have to do is have one end here... and the other here. Then, if you see anyone coming, you just lower this, and they'll be stopped, so that they don't get swept away." Looking at Arlo, he seemed impressed by her work "I like it sis', both a creative idea and you thought about what might happen in the future to come up with this. I think you might have just earned it, but I'm not sure. This is all new to even me so, lets just say you earned it."

While Arlo's sister was building her statue, which was next to Arlo's, Buck was still having a hard time figuring out just what it was he could do. Arlo saw that all of his 'ideas' were mostly on the idea of brute strength and force. So, near the evening, Arlo went up to meet Buck. "Well, I've been watching what you've been trying to do, and I noticed you have a way of doing things that makes you feel comfortable. Here's my idea: Stop doing that, and get out of your comfort zone."

"Arlo, it's not like that, I've been trying everything that I can think of. But nothing seems to work." Buck complained.

Shaking his head Arlo replied "There's always a way Buck, never stop giving up. Did our poppa give up when he saw that I was scared of everything? No. Did I give up when I thought that the days were at their darkest, or when I thought there was no way back home? No. I know now that poppa didn't want to force me to find that critter, but he did when he had no other option, I had to give in to my fears and just go with the flow. You, well, do what you think you can't do, you might just learn that you can do more than you're capable of. Remember what poppa told us: You're him and more. I have faith in you Buck, and that faith won't give up on you. The question is, will you give up on yourself?" Arlo started walking away, but was stopped when Buck crossed his path.

"No. I wont." Buck walked over to a giant slab of what seemed to be mud-stone. Normally, with these things he could easily smash it with just one whip of his tail, but this time, he didn't. In fact, he placed it so that it was stood upright, before going over to the farm. There, he grabbed hold of a club, and instead of using it to hit the slab, he moved it across the front face so a bit of the mud-stone was slightly carved out. The mere fact that Buck was trying his hardest not to just destroy the mud-stone at any given moment was surprising to even Arlo.

The sun was setting, and Arlo had not seen what Buck was doing ever since the afternoon. When he got around to where he last saw Buck, he definitely found him, though he was actually fast asleep, most likely tired. To the right, Arlo saw what he had created, which was actually two things. The first was a mini sculpture of what looked to be Arlo and Henry looking at each other, with Arlo looking up to his poppa, who was looking down, and the two were on a little plate of mud-stone. The second object was more bizarre than the first, it looked to be a tube, with one end being wider than the other. The tube itself was on what looked to be three legs, and rotating the tube was easier than it appeared. Looking through it, he could see Clawtooth Mountain, though about twice as larger through the tube than normal.

Nudging Buck, he stirred a little, before waking up "Oh, it's you Arlo." Buck said tiredly, before yawning "You earned it." Arlo calmly said, and for a moment Buck didn't really take it in too much, however he then quick;y realized what Arlo had just said "Wait, you serious?" Buck said in surprise, to which Arlo replied "This mini figurine of me and Henry, it's just so detailed I can't even think of how much effort you went into this. And this thing here, I don't think anyone here would even know how to do this type of work. What makes this more amazing is that you resisted the urge to just smash the thing altogether. You've earned it, brother."

After a few hours, Libby had finished her statue, and Buck would start on his tomorrow. The night was growing darker, and once again they sat around a fire. A few light-bugs shined over them every now and then, and everyone looked at each other more happily than in the morning. "So Buck and Arlie have both proven their worth in the first day, which a an overall success, and the dams and walls are basically done. However, the event won't happen for a couple more days, so we don't really have much else to do. You got any ideas?" Ida asked to sons and daughter, Buck and Libby were out of ideas, after what they went through today.

"I have an idea." Arlo called out, everyone else slowly turned to him, before he added "I've had this plan for a while now, but I've been thinking, what if we make a replica of poppa? Like, you know the things me and my sis' made, like that, but for poppa!" Everyone was pretty skeptical on the idea, the thought of building such a large structure, and to only have memory as a reference, it may not even turn out to be accurate, to which Arlo argued "I think you all know I remember him as if he's still here, I see him every night. Sometimes I have to wake my self up to let myself know he's no longer here. You know how that feels? To force yourself so hard that the one you loved most is no longer here?" Arlo asked, to which they all shook their heads.

"Well then Arlo, if you can tell us how it's meant to look, we can help you. Lets do it now actually." Buck replied, to which everyone turned to him for the last sentence "Yeah, lets do this now, let's build this thing tonight!"

 _"If we believe  
Wood, logs, and greenly leaves  
Make room! We're building over here_  
[Looking at Arlo] And _you're the wood cutter_ _  
You're really strong, it suits you well  
Will find me over here again_

[Walking over to Libby] May _your tools serve you well_  
 _And the rest be sent to sell_  
 _Where they always have belonged_  
 _Warm hearts brew warmer songs_  
 _Fate will play this out_  
 _With a song of pure romance_  
 _Stomp your feet and do a dance_

 _Let's build tonight!_  
 _Build tonight!_  
 _Show them all you are the very loving type_  
 _Let's build tonight!_  
 _Build tonight!_  
 _Show them all you are the very loving type_  
 _Let's build tonight!_

[Talking to Ida] May _your tools serve you well_  
 _And the rest be sent to sell_  
 _Where they always have belonged_  
 _Warm hearts brew warmer songs_  
 _Fate will play this out_  
 _With a song of pure romance_  
 _Stomp your feet and do a dance_

 _Let's build tonight!_  
 _Build tonight!_  
 _Show them all you are the very loving type_  
 _Let's build tonight!_  
 _Build tonight!_  
 _Show them all you are the very loving type_  
 _Let's build tonight!_  
 _Build tonight!_  
 _Show them all you are the very loving type_  
 _Let's build tonight!_  
 _Build tonight!_  
 _Show them all you are the very loving type_  
 _Let's build tonight!"_

They had finished the legs of the new structure, and was planning on doing the body, tail, and neck the next day. However, just before they went to sleep at the farm house, Arlo noticed something in the sky. By the time he tried to find it, it had gone, and then it appeared again, a streak of light that momentarily moved across the sky. Calling everyone out again, they all watched as the one streak became five or six streaks.

"Wow, aren't they just beautiful." Libby said, everyone was too focused on them to reply, the streaks got larger and lasted longer, until there was one distinct streak. It was brighter than the others, and this time, instead of fading out, it just grew brighter. So bright that for a moment they had to look away, and then it faded out. For a moment, nothing else happened, the other streaks had stopped, so it was over. That was, until a large explosion of dirt formed about 300 meters away, not too close to do major damage. But then a loud cracking sound, probably a shock-wave, sounded, almost deafening. By the time it ended the family was left confused.

"We should check it out tomorrow?" Arlo suggested, to which everyone agreed. However even they could not predict what would come next.

* * *

 **A/N: So I felt like this chapter gave rise to the how I'm trying to switch Arlo's and Henry's roles, where Arlo now has to manage all the things, and Henry has to go on the adventure. The ending had almost been fully planned out, so all I have to do is fill out the rest of the story, which is also getting there. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Songs used: 'Lets Kill Tonight' - Panic! At the Disco**

 ** _ **Disclaimer**_** ** _: Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan and Fifi are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film '_** ** _ **The**_** ** _Good Dinosaur'._**

 **Next Chapter title: What is Fear?**


	12. What is Fear?

**Chapter 12: What is Fear?**

* * *

Day turned to night as Henry and his friends walked through the forest, some streaks of light appeared from above, not too many to be of much worry. The sound of crickets and owl-like calls echoed in the distance. This forest was divided by the river, and the forest itself divided two mountain ranges from the left and right. These mountain ranges were not as high as Clawtooth, at least not by memory they were, but they still gave an impression of just how big they were. Suddenly, in the distance, a bright light lightened up the sky to the point that it seemed like morning already, before it faded back into darkness.

"You know what that was Arlie?" Henry asked, she shook here head before answering "No actually, I've seen these streaks many-a-time in my life before, but that was something new. Maybe one of the streaks fell from the sky and hit the ground. Any ways, I'd like to ask you a question, all of you actually." Henry rolled his eyes, thinking he knew what her question was gonna be. "What is it you guys fear most?" Her actual question was, far off from what he'd expect.

Ben answered first "To be honest, my fear is actually being alone again. I don't like being alone, freaks me out so much. Arlie?"

Arlie replied "Well Ben, my fear is being confined to small spaces, or being trapped underneath something. How about you Chris?"

"I fear the dark, well you know, complete darkness." Chris said, soon followed by Mike and Jess, who both feared falling. "What about you Ethan, Fifi?" Arlie asked. To which Ethan replied "The fear of thunder and lightning is mine." "Don't get me started on the un-natural weather, like hurricanes and tornadoes, if I see one of those you won't see me in a long time. That's for sure." Fifi answered afterwards. It was only at this point Henry realized everyone was looking at him.

"You want to know what I fear? The only thing I fear, is fear itself." Henry answered, but as he walked away he was blocked by Arlie "Ey, what gives?" Henry asked, seeing Arlie's face he knew she wasn't satisfied with his answer.

Arlie argued "Henry, me and Ben have led to believe there's another thing you fear, at least one other thing you fear. You don't have to tell us what happened, just, what is it you fear most?" Henry was about to retort back, when he thought better not to. "Fine, I'll tell you, and even better, I'll show you!" Henry said aloud, a thing not many of the others expected. He sighed very heavily, as if not wanting to do it. But, using his snout, he drifted around the dried up river bed so that a picture was forming. Once he was done, the others were more confused than answered.

"Um, you're afraid of the sun?" Ben asked, Henry had made a circle with lines coming out of it. "Well, it's not the sun I'm worried about, it's what happens to it." Henry said grimly, using his snout again, this time, he got rid of the lines, and filled in the circle. Afterwards, he made lines that weren't connected to the circle, but rather made a sort of halo-like ring around the circle.

It took a moment for everyone to understand, but then Ethan said "Oh, you mean, you're afraid of _that_?" To which everyone but Henry looked at him. "Wait, yeah I know this too. Henry, this is the only other thing you fear?" Ben asked.

Arlie interrupted them all of a sudden "Can someone tell the rest of us what's going on?" Everyone who knew what it was didn't really want to talk about it. "I'll tell you Arlie. You know that every four weeks, the moon we see in the night fades away into nothing, then comes back again? Well, every few decades, when the moon fades completely, it has a chance of blocking out the sun. And very rarely, does it completely block it out momentarily. That is what I fear most Arlie, is when the sun is completely blocked out." Henry explained, however Arlie still had too many questions. "Wait, how can something as simple as the sun being blocked out be so terrifying? Is it about what happened you you? Or is it to do with your older fami-"

"You know there comes a time when even the ones who think they'll never get annoyed of bickering do so anyways, and that's just happened now. Arlie, we had an agreement not to talk about my past, or my old family. I gave you enough information for you to figure out most of it, but there's one thing about that day I haven't, and won't, tell you. Ever since I met you I noticed that you've become more interested in this one topic, so let me give you good advice. Don't dig into someone so much they give in, it shatters their sense of one's morality. Oh and Arlie, before I stop talking, I don't directly fear the blocking out, it's what happens next that you don't want to hear." Henry said in a serious tone, with almost no look of emotion on his face, that was until he stopped talking, where he grew a more depressive manner while walking.

What made Arlie so curious was that whenever the topic was mentioned, he would always do something similar: Loose most emotion, do a slight speech to warn her or someone else, and then walk again. It was as if he was using it as a defense, defending what he wanted best left alone. Arlie thought best to leave it for a while, as forcing it wouldn't result in anything good. Midnight struck, and so far nothing much had happened while they were walking, that was until they heard a twig snap in the forest. Stopping, they all waited to see if they would hear, or see what made that noise. Nothing happened for the next minute of silence, but just before they were about to move, another twig snapped, followed by three pairs of eyes lighting up in the dark. Henry, Ben and Arlie knew exactly what they were, however, the others didn't.

"Guys, do not make a sound, those are allosaurs, natural predators to almost all of us here." Arlie explained, before adding "Apart from you two, Ethan and Fifi." They soon heard growling from where the eyes were, and soon afterward they all jumped out of the forest, ready to attack. However, they never expected not just one, but two sauroposeidon roaring at them. It was obvious that there was no way they could mess with them, as the three allosaurus dinosaurs stopped, before walking in the other direction. Everyone knew they would eventually be back, and that they would most likely be following them, but with Ethan and Fifi with them they were protected.

The night passed away for the day to begin, and the group had now walked into hilly terrain again, however this time, the cliffs were much more higher than last time. Getting up at least one of the hills was no easy task, especially for the larger dinosaurs such ad Henry, Ethan and Fifi. Ben was the only one who could get to the very top and see how much river there was. Looking around the river seemed to zig-zag slightly but remained in fairly straight path. There were patches of forest along with patches of rock and dirt, and over in the horizon the terrain seemed to be less intense as over where they were at. Ben told everyone all of this before saying they should go down the hill.

After a rough time going back down, they decided to walk alongside the dried up river, which was pretty simple as the forest had a nice, fairly flat stone path between it and what was the river. However, it soon led to a grassy path through the forest and up another, though shallower hill. Large, grey rocks of all sizes and shapes littered the side, and a small tree with an easily accessible amount of red berries was seen in the middle.

"Henry, you might want to see this!" Chris called out, pointing to something only a few feet away from the tree. At first it looked like a rock that tilted toward a boulder that was half in the ground, making some sort of mini arch way. But on the other side, there was a medium sized hole that had been dug out next to said arch way. Around this hole there were faint imprints of hands and feet, about the size of the average critter. "How interesting, whatever it was it was digging for something." Arlie noted. However, it was no time to just stare at it, they had to keep on moving. After walking back down and along the next stretch of path, they came across something even more strange: A bunch of branches put together to make some sort of make-shift shelter. Again, they were surprised, but didn't stay long, as the path had ended.

Going up hill, everyone except Ethan and Fifi got up to a higher point, but since the two had such long necks, they could just get their heads to their height. Suddenly, the higher cliff made it so that the path up here got thinner and thinner, to the point at which Henry could of fallen had it not been for Ethan. Arlie offered to be a bridge for Ben, Chris, Mike and Jess when they found a gap in the thin path, with Fifi helping her get back on the other side. When the path had ended, there was a tree full of berries, enough to last them a few more days. Everyone but Henry had gotten to the end of the path, as there was almost no room.

As soon as Henry did get to the tree, the ground shifted slightly "What was that?" Jess asked, before they realized the thing they were standing on couldn't support them all, and started to fall. The chunk of rock, with the five that were on there, hit Ethan and Fifi, pushing them down the cliff too. Luckily for most, the two sauroposeidons slowed their fall. Everyone had gotten back up, when all of a sudden the three allosaurs were back, confirming that they were indeed following them. Everyone grouped together and remained in their positions. One allosaur could easily dealt with, two would be slightly harder, but three was challenging, as any of them could go to the sides. Ethan and Fifi roared like last time, no success.

Slightly worried, Arlie said "Running is a no go, these things will just straight up charge at us, if we hold our ground they'll still charge eventually. So um, what options do we have?"

The allosaurs were slowly getting closer "Ben, you're a fast runner right? If so, distracting them could be an option." Ethan suggested. Ben quickly replied with "Are you crazy!? These are Allosaurs, designed to kill things like me."

"Got any brighter ideas hot-shot?" Henry asked, upon thinking about it, it was clear that there was really no other option. Running as fast as he could, Ben raced past all three, who took the bait. As they wandered off, Ben emerged from the forest, slightly to the right of where the allosaurs left. Everyone was happy, for now, that they were temporarily gone. The clearing they were in would make them stand out, so they thought best to be at least closer to the edge of the forest, which was now made of silver birch trees. But just as they were walking along just fine...

"Hello." A distinct male voice called out, everyone stopped in their tracks when they heard it, looking around they couldn't see anything that could make the voice, until it added "We thought you were going to die, but then you didn't." Confused, they looked into the forest, only to find they were looking at it all along. When they found it, it slowly walked out of the forest, revealing it to be a styracosaurus.

"Um, hello there. What is your name?" Arlie asked, before he said "They call me Forest Woodbush."

* * *

 **A/N: Surprised? Eh, bet you can see how close they are to getting back home, however the story isn't nearly finished. I might not be able to post the next three chapters this week coming, as I've been given some work to do from Friday to** **Wednesday. I might get at least one chapter but who knows?** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan and Fifi are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Only a Matter of Time**


	13. Only a Matter of Time

**Chapter 13: Only a Matter of Time.**

* * *

"So uh, it's just you here?" Ben asked, Woodbush shook his head slightly, before saying "No, my friends are here too. This one here is Fury, he protects me from the creatures that crawl in the night. This is Destructor, she protects me from mosquitoes. That one there is Dream-crusher, he protects me from having unrealistic goals. And this is Debbie..." Woodbush and the others had a long moment of awkward silence.

Not wanting to stall for too long, Arlie said "Um, give us a minute, will ya'?" before arranging her and the others so they were in a circle. Arlie whispered "Okay, so uh, we'll have to have him come along with us."

"Are you crazy!? He's a complete _loon_." Ben whispered when arguing, trying not to raise his voice too high. Henry responded with "Look, no matter who we find, we're gonna have to take them with us. If Ethan and Fifi are right, then the sun blocking will happen in a couple of days, and when it does, anything that's not on the other side of Clawtooth will be in complete danger. We need as many to be on the other side before that happens, so we're gonna have to have him with us whether some of us like it or not. Understand?" Everyone else was momentarily speechless, before Ethan said "You heard him guys, we're keeping him with us."

Everyone broke from the circle, facing toward Woodbush again. "Would you mind coming with us, we're heading over to Clawtooth mountain and could really use some help. We can protect you from anything else that's bad while your friends help us with things we can't defend against. It's a win-win for sure." Arlie asked, again, the awkward silence filled. Until Debbie chirped several times, prompting Woodbush to reply "Good idea. We'll come with you guys." and so the group had an extra member.

They started walking again, following where the river would normally be. As they walked, the surrounding area was a lot more open than before, the high hills, which had more trees on the sides than rock showing, were further from the river, leading an enormous stretch of flat land, with small, fine grass on the surface. The bank of the river was more steep and stony, and the sun was making the shadows of objects grow longer. After a few minutes the flat turned into shallow hills, which had both trees, grass, and rocks here and there. At the bottom of said hills there were a couple of trees that had fallen down, but not all of them. The boulders were from the size of Arlie to bigger than Ethan, a variety of size that proved surprising to Chris, Mike and Jess.

Mike decided to get off of Arlie and walk a bit; they hadn't walked for a while. The forest had made the path very narrow in terms of scale, and it was starting to get annoying for the larger dinosaurs. Mike got to the front to see where they were going, and moved a branch that was on the ground to find that behind it was a critter. It was tiny, with brown and white fur, it's shape like a gopher, and two small ears on the top. It looked at Mike in shock, before running off. Mike followed it, prompting everyone else to follow Mike. Him and the gopher ran until the thing popped down a hole, a hole that was surrounded by many, many others.

"Oh, this is going to end well." Ben said sarcastically as he saw Mike blow into the hole, a gopher popped out momentarily before crawling back in. Chris came long and blew into it, only just getting one out. Jess blew into another hole, and two popped out. The three laughed, before Ben had a go, only managing to get four out. Arlie went and blew as hard as possible, about eight or nine came out. It was then Henry gave in and had a try, however, not only did he get more than them, but he got every single gopher out, so high in fact that some went higher than Ethan. Everyone laughed as the gophers rained down on them/the ground.

After a few seconds, Mike, Jess and Chris realized that they were starting to climb up the three. They yelled whilst running away from the lot to the edge of a small lake. Henry, Arlie and Ben chuckled at the gophers, who went down their holes at the same time whilst making a slightly high-pitched sound. One of the gophers suddenly popped out of a hole next to Jess, before biting her. The sudden, but short pain was enough to make her trip over into the pool of light blue water. Mike and Chris jumped in to have a swim, before Ben and Arlie were next to follow. Ethan, Fifi and Woodbush stayed put on the edge, while Henry was thinking about going in as well.

Teasing, Arlie raised her voice. "Come on Henry, it's big enough for you to jump into." However, she soon regretted it when Henry took the words literally and actually did jump into the small pool. The splash alone was big enough to drench everyone around. Henry popped out from underwater, shyly saying "Oops", before he too was splashed by Mike, who used his tail. Henry retorted, by using his tail to splash Arlie, Ben, Mike, Chris and Jess, before all five splashed back. Everyone had a good laugh while doing this, and the moment was too good to stop.

It was an hour before they decided to get out, doing their best to get all the leaches off of them. Mike and Chris wondered off in front of everyone to explore, forcing everyone to do the same. By the time everyone found the two, they were running around in circles. Arlie, being confused, looked down to find rotten berries on the floor, before warning "Don't eat those berries, their rotten enough to do that to you", pointing to the two. After a couple more hours, toward dusk, the group found a spot between the forest and a river to rest for the on coming night.

As the sun fell down, Henry took note that it had been nine days since he woke up at the beach. The others were sleeping nearby to where he was: next to a nearby cave, or at least it was cave-like, as it was actually a broken archway from either side of the river. Walking to the cave, he set off a light-bug or two, giving him at least some light where the moon was supposed to give. Grass gave way to dirt, which it too gave way to sand, a small patch of it that was below the arch. On it, there were multiple sticks near the edge, but it was the ones in the middle that were most remarkable: eight sticks, with three being away from the other five, two of the three had been placed down and covered with sand, whilst only one of the five had had the same thing done to it. Henry was about to brush them away when-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Henry." Jess said, walking down to where Henry was to look at the sticks, which she did with slight recognition. Henry was confused at what she was actually doing, and before he could ask, she interrupted. "Look, I may be only a month old, but I have had experience with this sort of thing. To me, the sticks represent creatures like you and I, and the ring around them is meant to say they're connected together, like family. Yeah, this is meant to show two families, one with three members, and one with five members."

Henry thought for a moment, before asking "What about the three sticks that are lying down and covered in sand?", Jess hummed in thinking, before replying "I think it means that member is, well, no longer here. Like, as if that member is dead." The reply was surprising even to Henry, and judging by the five-stick-group, it seemed familiar to him. "You know, I taught my son Arlo this sort of thing when he was quite young. It almost look similar to how I would do it. Jess, if you were Arlo, would you think I wasn't here any more?" Henry asked, Jess looked at him in sudden surprise.

"If I was your son, and you went away from my life. I would be heart-broken, yes, but I would always think that one day you'll come back. And look what you're doing, you're trying to get back so that your family doesn't think you're completely gone. That _is_ why you're going back, right?" She replied.

Henry sighed, before responding "No, that's not the only reason. Ever since Ethan and Fifi came around and told of what might be happening, I've had another reason to get back, which is what I explained a few hours ago when we met Woodbush. Jess, it's been a great talk with you, good ni-"

"Wait! Before you go, can you answer me something, with _complete honesty_. Are you really the brave dinosaur that everyone here says you are?" Jesse asked, Henry stopped in his tracks, before turning around, narrowly missing the top of the broken archway. "Can you keep a secret?" Jesse nodded, before Henry continued "To be honest... I'm not. Yes, there you go, I lied to our friends about who I am, but for two reasons Jess. The first is so that we have a chance of getting to Clawtooth sooner."

"And, and the second?" Jess asked. Once again Henry sighed before he spoke, though much quieter and softer "Is a secret that I haven't told anyone, not even my current family. I have no intention on telling any of you, or anyone. But I'm starting to feel like Arlie is trying to find out by force." Jess walked up to him, before saying "It's not her fault, she's curious as to why you act the way you do when certain things happen or certain things are said. Curiosity killed the critter you know."

"For my son it would be more like 'curiosity killed the poppa', but I see where your coming from. Hopefully she doesn't do anything else. Right then, I um, I guess this is it in terms of out conversation. Anything else you wanted to ask?"

Jess thought, before adding "Yeah actually, how close to your home do you think we are? And also, what are you going to do when you meet your family?" which made Henry open his eyelids slightly more, he extended his neck so that it was closer to Jess, and also walked closer to her. "You know, I feel like we're really close to home now. There's something about this place I find familiar, but I'm not sure. And I'm probably gonna actually tear up a bit for the first time in years, depending on how they react to me coming back. Any ways, I think that's enough talking for tonight, we'll probably have a big day tomorrow. Good night Jess."

As Jess left Henry to his own self, he looked back to see where she was, before he sighed and looked back to the sticks. "I wonder if Arlo was here... that can't be right though, I can't imagine him being out here. Though, he might actually be the brave... Nah, don't be so ridiculous, he'd probably be scared beyond his tail out here, still, it would be impressive to know if he did. I'll ask when I see him again, eventually." He said to himself as if he was whispering to someone. He decided to rest next to the sticks, before wondering "Wait, what about the three sticks? Who's family is that?"

* * *

 **A/N: There we go, another chapter, and a bit more mystery about what happened in the past, I kind of feel bad for Henry with what will happen to him (more specifically his personality) in a couple of chapters from now.** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan and Fifi are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Meteorites and Thunder Claps**


	14. Meteorites and Thunder Claps

**A/N: Quick thing before the chapter starts, this chapter is on the same day as chapter 13.**

 **Chapter 14: Meteorites and Thunder Claps**

* * *

The the first glimpse of the sun rose to see the almighty Clawtooth Mountains, which still towered over the small farm as usual. Trees were rustling in the fresh wind, and the grass made that nice wave pattern across the vast stretch of flat land. Clouds were of a minority in the sky, leaving a beautiful shade of purple-to-orange that one would see in the morning. Multiple birds were singing a tune that whistled for miles, as there was little to disturb the peaceful calm. A chicken call ruined the moment, filling the scene with an outrageous sound that made some of the birds fly away. The call was just enough to wake the family, or at least Arlo, who once again had very little sleep. Only just getting up without falling back down in tiredness, he walked out of the house to see the sun in it's almighty glory.

Arlo took a deep breath, and then breathed out, before saying "New day, new opportunities. That's what they would say."

"That's what who would say?" Buck managed to say as he too got out of the house, which was really starting to get a bit small for all of them. "Never mind, doesn't matter too much. Right, ready to explore the area?" Arlo replied with confidence on his side. Libby shot out of the house, stopping almost instantly next to the two. "I wanna come too! I can't wait to see what that thing was!" She said in excitement. Next thing they knew, Ida came out of the house "Right then, I know you want to go out of there, but we still need two of here at the farm in case any critters get at the silo. Arlo, pick who you would like to come with you." Arlo's mother said, almost as an order. Picking between Buck and Libby; his brother or sister, is a very hard thing to do, as it would almost be like saying which is his favorite sibling.

"Hey I know, Libby can stay here, she's smart when it comes to catching critters by surprise." Buck said with a dirty smirk on his face.

Libby however did not like the idea, and fought back with "I think you should stay Buck, you do know how to get things done quick and clean, well maybe not the clean part, but still."

"Yes, but you're so unpredictable, so any critters that try to learn from you will have no chance."

"True, but you're also faster than me by a long shot, so catching up to them should be a breeze."

"You know how to work together with momma better than I do."

"And you know how to plan ahead of time."

"Enough of this!" Arlo shouted, not too loud, but enough to make Buck and Libby quiet. "I don't like seeing you two fight over such ridiculous things. If the object that landed there is interesting enough, well take it back here so the other can see." He added, in hopes that the two would stop. However, this only made things worse, as it was now who was going to see it _first_.

"I wanna go with Arlo, if anything bad happens out there I can make sure he's safe by my side." Libby said.

"Ha, since when have you actually helped Arlo form anything?" Buck asked.

"Says the one who played silly pranks on him for the majority of his life."

"Coming from you, laying pranks on both me AND Arlo."

"I went easier on Arlo so he would see that I was going for you more."

"And? Doesn't change the fact that you still pulled those jokes on him."

"Look, I don't know how long this is going to go, so just pick one." Ida whispered to Arlo as he watched the two fight. It was going to be a long time before he could decide, with every argument they made for Arlo picking them was another reason why he should pick the one of the two, but they kept giving reasons as to why he should do so. After a few minuted of arguing and deciding later, Arlo had enough of it.

"Eenie meanie miney moe. Catch a critter by the toe. If it wails let it go. Eenie meanie miney moe. Okay, Libby is coming with me!" Arlo quickly said, it took a moment before the two realised what happened, and by the time they did, Arlo was pushing his sis, while Ida was holding Buck back from chasing after the two. Luckily, they could still get out of the walls, and with their size they could get back in by a tree that was just next to the wall. For Libby and Arlo, the journey was all too new for them, as they had never walked out in this direction before. The flat grass soon ended, as they got to the edge of the forest, and the dirt began to dominate the ground.

Since no one came to these parts, it was difficult to even find a straight path to where they were going to, as there was no true clearing in the trees to be seen as a path. Several times they were forced to squeeze between a couple of trees just to continue further, meaning that there was a lot of annoyance. Time ans time again Arlo would get through just in time for the tree to sway back at Libby, a thing that was starting to get too painful. Libby soon had enough of trees hitting her "Okay, can we actually cut down these trees? They're starting to get annoying." She said argument "Sure thing Libby." Arlo replied, before the two made their paths by using their tails to cut down the trees. It was slightly slower then just getting through, but at least it would be quicker on the way back.

Eventually, the trees gave way to flattened trees, an advantage for them in terms was walking speed. The area that had been flattened was far larger than they thought an explosion would do, as it was a whole minute before they found the crater. A large, round hole, about 50 feet (15 meters) wide and 45 feet (13.7 meters) deep, and was formed so that there were streaks of soot and ash branching from the middle.

"Whoa." Was all Arlo could say as he saw what was in the middle: A large, deformed ball with thousands of holes of different sizes scattered around it, the object itself was a bit smaller than Arlo himself. This was definitely gonna take more than one of them to carry it. Placing one of his feet on it, Arlo found that it was still warm, probably from the sheer speed it hit the ground. At least it wasn't too hot to not carry he thought. Arlo tried pushing it with his head, and eventually it started to roll, Libby then helped, which made it roll faster. However, the problem was getting it out of the crater, the slopes near the edge was so steep it would roll over the two. So they decided to push it backwards, by using their tails instead. As they got to the edge of the crater, the object rolled onto their backs, but not so that one of them would be crushed. It was in a position so that both of them could carry it back home.

Interested by it, Libby asked "What do you think it is?", "Was just about to ask you, I have no idea, but it sure is heavy for it's size, that's for sure." Arlo replied. They were almost at the edge of the flattened area when all of a sudden, three shadows over-cased the two apatosaurs. Arlo and Libby both tried looking around without letting the object fall off them, but as to their utter surprise, a larger creature bashed into Arlo on the left, making the two loose their balance. Arlo had enough time to see what had hit him: A familiar winged-creature with eyes that belonged to only one.

"Thunderclap?" Arlo asked in worry as Thunderclap and the two others landed. "Who else? Definitely not these two over here but still. You still haven't given us tha-

"Spot? Oh right, him. He's gone with his family past the mountains, he's not here with me and Libby." Arlo explained, Thunderclap Laughed once before saying "Libby? Oh, you mean this one, sister I presume. Well then, it appears our delightful meal has gone to his home. Looks like we'll have to feast on something else then won't we guys? Hmm, lets see... Ah yes, how about you Arlo!" Downpour and Frostbite grabbed hold of Arlo, before picking him up. As they got Arlo beyond Libby's reach, she went to one of the small trees and threw it toward the two, enough to make them let go of Arlo. Thunderclap and Downpour then went to get Libby instead, but Arlo got a much larger tree, surprising them again, it appeared that two of them were needed to just carry one of Arlo or Libby, and there were only three of the winged-creatures.

Thunderclap was showing is annoyance "Agh, you won't quit will you? We tried asking you to give us the critter, you run with it away. You go against our moral code and swept us down the river, and I'm still recovering from your friends bite. And now you won't even let us take you instead!? Just when are you going to let us have a decent meal for once." He argued, Arlo thought for a moment, before realizing something he, Libby, and them didn't think earlier.

"There's rumors going around saying a storm unlike any other is coming in a couple of days, when it comes a wave will sweep the land up to these mountains. And when the wave recedes, then you will have a meal of a lifetime. However, before that happens, how about a truce in terms of land usage. We've recently been getting a lot of critters trying to take our corn, and it's gotten to the point at which not all of us can help. Maybe you can help us with that problem, and it'll give you a meal or two. I guess the corn provides this time, doesn't it? What do you say?" Arlo negotiated, Libby liked the idea, nodding a couple of times while he was speaking. In all fairness he wasn't lying as the critter problem had gotten worse, critters that Arlo didn't even know about would come here and there to try to take some.

Thunderclap thought for a moment, before turning around to the others. They sounded like they were discussing things both related and not related to the topic before they turned back around. Frostbite leaped nearer to Arlo "I do recall that you are not the owner of that, farm is it? You have a mother that probably won't allow us to be anywhere near the place. If you can get her to allow us to do so, then we'll accept."

"Okay then, me and Libby were just moving this object back home so the others can see it. Do you think you can lift the thing? It'll make things quicker on our way back home." Arlo replied, the three got to the object before lifting it, surprised at it's actual weight "Well then, this is one heavy mother-" He stopped as he saw Arlo and Libby walk faster than they could move in the air, which was almost too annoying for them. It took about ten minutes before they managed to get home. Arlo and Libby climbed the tree to get over the wall, whilst Thunderclap and his friends dropped the object, hitting the ground with a loud thump. Buck came over immediately afterwards, only to find the three who dropped it.

"Arlo, Libby, did you bring these guys here?" Buck asked in a serious manner, Ida then came around the corner to see the same thing. "What is the meaning of this Arlo? You know these types of creatures aren-

"Momma, you know how we've been getting a lot of unwanted critters recently? Well these guys have offered to help with that. They get to take care of the critters and have agreed to not harm any of us, but we need your say on it." Arlo explained. His mother was in deep thought, before replying "Okay then, as long as they don't harm any of us, they can stay." Thunderclap, Frostbite and Downpour were quite surprised to hear that. "Very well, truce it is Arlo, for now. Once that storm comes over we'll be leaving." Thunderclap responded. The sun was setting by now, and Arlo had only just realized what he had done: He made a truce with the ones that not only tried to kill his best friend, but also tried to kill him too.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I must admit I actually didn't plan this part of the story, but now that I have, the near-ending has been changed to fit these characters in, so there's that. I'm also looking to change the thumbnail of the story so it's not just a render of Henry, to give it a bit more depth.** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan and Fifi are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Is it Arlo or Henry?**


	15. Is it Arlo or Henry?

**Chapter 15: Is it Arlo or Henry?**

* * *

Day ten came by, and already the sky was covered in clouds; none of them brought rain. Arlie was the first to wake up, to find that Henry wasn't near them at all, but rather in the cave-like area. Walking slowly as to not wake the others, she got to where Henry was still sleeping. She looked at the sticks, before nudging Henry slightly.

"Henry, wake up." She whispered, nothing much happened. Arlie rolled her eyes, before nudging him slightly more "Henry. C'mon, we need to keep going." She said, raising her voice, Henry moved a bit, but alas wasn't any closer to waking up. She soon lost all patience, and decided to jump from the arch down onto him. Her small plan was going well; he hadn't woken up by the time she got to the top of the arch. But it was when she jumped, that's when things went wrong. Henry quickly got up and moved so that Arlie would miss him entirely, falling onto the hard sand.

Laughing, Henry asked "Oh, you didn't think I was awake? Looks like I can fool you better than you can think." in a teasing manner. Arlie ignored his comment so that she wouldn't be more annoyed than she already was. It wasn't long before everyone else was awake, and laughed when Henry talked about what Arlie tried to do. "Hey, what goes around comes around." Ben argued. After the moment, they began walking again. The hills started getting higher like before, but still allowed some space for a flat path. The group couldn't risk walking at the river bed, in case another flood washes them away, and the forest/hills would slow them down too much. Sure enough the river flooded once again, back to it's normal depth, however, it now wasn't possible to just go down the river like last time, as Ethan and Fifi's size mean that the river would be too shallow for them to float down; they'd have to walk.

Once again, the journey was starting to get a little boring, "How about we play a game, hide and seek?" Ben suggested, however no one even looked at him in response "Go fetch?" Another idea, no answer "Um, truth or dare?" His final question before he would give up, this time Chris and Mike wanted to play. Soon, Jess also wanted in, and then Arlie decided to join.

"Okay then, I go first. Chris, I dare you to... Hmm, aha, I dare you to climb that hill there." Pointing to a very high hill, Chris raced up there, and within ten minutes came sliding down. "Um, wow, you look tired. Right then, your turn Chris." Ben said, Chris looked at anyone to choose, before saying "Mike, truth, what are you going to do when we meet Henry's family?"

Henry frowned slightly, but didn't turn around to argue anything, interested to hear what he would say. "Well, I'm not really sure at the moment, but I'd probably thank them for being such a great family of his. I mean, if he's nice them I'm sure his family is too." Mike answered, Henry couldn't help but smile at the compliment, making sure no one could see him smile. "I dare Arlie to try and balance on top of Ben, with only one foot." Ben gulped, before Arlie climbed, only just managing to succeed for a split second by the time Ben fell to the ground. "Don't do _those_ sorts of dares Mike, it could lead to someone getting injured." Ben warned, then added "Your turn Arlie."

"Ha, I dare Jess to do the most impossible thing to do." Arlie said aloud, before whispering to Jess "I dare you to scare Henry!". Jess frowned, as she really didn't like the idea of scaring someone she had just befriended. Jess nodded in reluctance, before walking over to Henry. "What does she want you to do?" He asked in a flat tone, lifting Jess by his tail so that she was closer to him. "She wants me to scare you, but there's no way I can do that to someone I like. And even if I did, you're un-scare-able." She argued quietly, so that no one else could hear what she was saying. "Ha, I know just what we can do then." Henry responded with a nasty smile. Lowering Jess down after a minute of explaining, Jess ran in front of the group, going up the hill that they were going to pass by.

At the top, she could make out the group, who looked so small from where she was, the amount of hills everywhere was slightly overwhelming, but the river showed where they had to go. Clawtooth still wasn't visible from their current location, but it felt near, near enough to keep going. The plan was simple: Make a small landslide that would only just miss the group down at the bottom, and them come back down. It felt like a good plan, as the rocks up there soft and weak enough to create one, the real issue was which direction to send the landslide. Too far to the left and she could actually hit them or even miss, too far to the right and she would miss entirely. After looking at which way the wind was going, the shape of the hill, and where the group were then, she decided to estimate a bit, before knocking as many rocks down as possible.

The rocks hit other rocks, which made even more rocks get pushed around. Slowly, a true landslide was being formed, however, a tree was then knocked over, with one of the vines from it wrapping around Jess' foot. She was quickly pulled into the landslide, a thing the group did not see. The landslide got bigger and bigger, until it's rumbling voice was so loud that they could hear it. A split second later, the landslide whizzed passed them, and into the river, in fact the landslide was so big that it filled up a section of the river, with even more dirt, stones, boulders and trees making a pile on top of the filled-in river. Everyone, including Henry jumped when they saw just how massive it was, and everyone was waiting for Jess to come down.

However, they were mortified to hear a muffled call form _inside_ the landslide. Before anyone could even think, Henry rushed over to find her before it was too late, lifting boulder upon boulder behind him, the pile got smaller and smaller. After every boulder had been moved, he went onto trees, and eventually found Jess coughing from what just happened. "Okay, lets never do that thing _again_. I'm sorry Jess, for what happen-"

"Don't be so sorry, I was the one who agreed to your plan." Jesse responded, coughing a few times afterwards.

"Plan? You mean Henry intentionally wanted you to make that to scare him?" Arlie asked. Henry instantly turned around "Yes, cause that's another thing I fear!" He argued, his voice raised above normal, Arlie stepped back at the sudden comment, both confused and annoyed. "Okay seriously, you have the most weirdest fears I've ever heard of."

Everyone turned to Arlie "You call fearing a landslide weird? Next time a landslide happens I'll push you in front of it and see if you fear it then." Ethan argued, backing Henry. "Okay guys, lets not get into an argument now, we can argue when we at least get to Clawtooth, but for now we need to keep walking!" Ben was almost shouting, everyone went quiet, before they all started walking again. A few hours went by, and they were getting closer and closer to home. The clouds still covered the sky, but that didn't stop the light from darkening, signaling the end of the day. They had found another clearing to rest for the night, and hopefully they could make it back home by tomorrow.

"Right then guys, Clawtooth Mountain should be anytime near, so this should be our last resting spot before we get Henry back home. Three-peaked mountain here we come!" Arlie said, everyone sat/layed down. "Clawtooth Mountain, reminds me of this fellow who almost got killed, he had a little critter with him and named it, um, Spot was it?" Woodbush said, catching the attention of Henry, Arlie, Ben and Jess.

Everyone else was confused, "Wait, you encountered the brave dinosaur?" Arlie asked.

"Sure did, can't remember what his name was. I think it was-"

Jess interrupted quickly "Henry!" Arlie expressed an emotion similar to one raising an eyebrow, before glancing at Henry. "Hmm, ah well. Good night guys." She said, her suspicious tone transforming to sweet and soft near the end. Everyone fell asleep pretty quickly, apart from one member.

* * *

Henry woke up to find that he and the others were walking up a mountain with two distinct peaks. "Wait, did I sleep late again? Where are we?" He asked, Arlie came up to him shortly afterwards before explaining "You don't know? We're going up Clawtooth Mountain!" as they walked further, Henry looked at the mountains, to find that a third peak was in front of one of the other two. He was finally coming home, they got to the top to look down at the farm. There was no corn left in the fields, and he could see four figures near the farm house. "Whoa, slow down!" Arlie said as Henry started to run down faster than the others could. He raced down to the bottom within a minute, and continued to fun through the trees if it meant seeing them again after so long.

He didn't care if the trees hurt slightly or made slight cuts on him, the faster he ran would mean the sooner it will be for him to meet his family. And sure enough, he broke through the edge of the forest, not looking back to see the clearing he made behind him. The farm was about a couple hundred feet from where he stood, and the figures were more distinct. He could see Libby, Buck, Ida, and finally, Arlo.

It didn't take long before his presence was felt by at least one of them, and at first he thought they wouldn't recognize him. That was, until Arlo shouted "Poppa!", which was enough to set Henry and Arlo running to each other. When they met, they quickly embraced, Ida, Libby, and Buck quickly followed, leaving all five in a solid family hug.

"We missed you so much." Ida said, nearly in tears.

"I thought you had been swept by that river." Arlo followed. "I thought so too, but a few friends came by and helped me back home." Henry replied, Arlie, Ben, Mike, Chris, Jess, Ethan and Fifi came into the area, the family stood in awe at the size of the sauroposeidons. "Thank you guys for bringing him home!" The four said, "I can't thank you enough Arlie for what you did. Getting to finally see my family was something I thought I could never do. Which is why I'll offer you guys to stay here." Henry added. She and the others accepted, saying that they would do their part in helping with any crops after winter.

"Henry, while you were gone some others like you and us came and wanted to stay for a bit. I hope you don't mind, do you?" Ida asked, Henry couldn't see them anywhere, but realized they would be in the farm house. Walking over there, he noticed that there was a fifth mark on the silo, and went over there first. "Arlo, you got your mark?"

Arlo smiled "Earned it, like you wanted. Too bad you weren't here to see me place it, you would of been so proud." He replied. "I'm already proud of you Arlo." Henry said, before turning around to see the farm house. Just who was in there? Walking slowly, not wanting to go away from his family, he went over to the farm house. The area around the farm hadn't changed much at all, and the river flowed in the normal direction as it would. He took note that the sky was also it's clearest, with no clouds or anything to be seen blocking the sky. The sun was low down, and there was no sign of it being blocked. Henry went around the corner to get to the entrance, but once he did, he saw five apatosaurs that he made him shiver.

It was his family, not as in Arlo, Buck, Libby and Ida, but his _old_ family. His mother, father, and his three siblings. "Um, why are you guys here, you should be gone!" Henry said, raising his voice, flashbacks to times when he was with his family appeared before him. And then it was their look that made him afraid most; they had a look that ultimately said "please save us!". None of them even said a word or even moved, they just stood where they were like statues: lifeless, and ever-more creepy looking.

* * *

Henry launched off the ground, heavily panting. Looking around, it was still night time, his friends were still sleeping, and Clawtooth Mountain was no where to be seen. Sighing in relief, he walked over to a nearby hill to see the many stars that showed in the sky. His heart was still pounding from what happened a mere moment ago, but at least he knew it was just a nightmare.

"Hey!" Jess said, slightly too aloud. Henry leaped up in surprise. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were this timid right now. I'm guessing you witnessed something you didn't want to see." Jesse added.

Surprised, Henry said "Yes, how did you kn-"

Jesse interrupted "Because I'm normally like that after I had a nightmare, we all get them you know. Henry, we both know Clawtooth Mountain isn't too far, which means that a certain someone will be expecting you to tell your little secret after you greet your family. You know you don't have to, but I can tell you're stressing from what might happen if you do say."Henry felt a bit more relaxed and calm hearing what she said, as it was true.

"Jess, I want to say thank you for covering up what Woodbush could of said, I don't know what to do in return to be honest." Henry said, Jesse replied "You could give me a hint at something you don't want to say. Unless that's too mu-"

"Actually, that's a good idea. I'll only say a few of words, but I'm sure you can easily figure it out when I go back. Landslide, wave, sun blocking, family. I best be off then, good like figuring how they connect." Henry said, a more cheerful tone for the last sentence, as he walked away, Jess sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky, before "Oh, oh my god Henry, that's your secret!?" she said in a very worried tone. "I just hope Arlie doesn't push him too far, she doesn't know what's gonna hit her if she does."

* * *

 **A/N: So Jesse sort-of-understands Henry's past, but hasn't really got any confirmation on it. This chapter was meant to isolate the fact that Henry hasn't told anyone that he's not the 'brave dinosaur', and that his lies are starting to crack. Also, I managed to link this chapter with the end of the story, and I got to say that there's not too many chapters left, unfortunately.** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan and Fifi are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Rustler Storm**


	16. Rustler Storm

**Megalex: Oh hey there, I just wanted to say thanks for the amount of views this got, I actually never expected to get this many from this story. Maybe if this gets enough I might think about another story, not related to this one though. Any ways, I got Arlie here to read some of the questions you have sent in. First is by Lord Candycane and AJ (finally another reviewer! ^-^) who both ask if we're gonna see the T-Rex's soon.**

 **Arlie: Well, we're actually gonna see them pretty soon in this story, very soon. So um, what's the next question?**

 **Megalex: Well, again it's by Lord Candycane, and they wonder what'll happen when Henry's secrets are revealed.**

 **Arlie: Ugh, don't remind me of what happened when he finally said it, it was just so h-**

 **Megalex: And that's all the questions we have left. Time for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** **Rustler Storm**

* * *

Jess looked back at the star-filled sky, there were so many up above one couldn't count every single one of them, some were brighter, some were redder, some of them didn't even twinkle. But they all shone brightly, and looking closely one could see a thin band where there were more stars than the rest of the sky. Every now and then a bright streak would shine for a mere moment, like a thin cut that would close itself. Crickets chirped throughout the grass and bushes, and the peace that hung was spectacular. However, like always, the peace couldn't last forever.

A voice behind, one that she could recognize. Followed by another, more distinct reply. Jess quickly hid inside the nearest bush, before peaking through the hole that she made. The two voices belonged to Arlie and Ben, who were probably woken up by Henry when he went back down the small hill. She was close enough to them so that she could hear, but not too close so that they could see her.

"So Arlie, why did you bring me out here." Ben asked quietly, knowing that they could easily wake the others up.

"As I said when we came up the hill, I wanted to talk to you about, well, a few things. First off, what exactly do we plan on doing when we get Henry home?" Arlie asked "Like, we can't just stay there, his family probably has enough trouble with feeding themselves for this winter without us."

"Arlie, if we can't stay there then we can just find somewhere near to stay, so we can visit them often. They'll probably want us to stay anyways."

Sighing, Arlie looked at Ben "Okay then. Second thing, I need to get this off of my mind. Henry he's um, not the usual dinosaur I've met before, like, where I live no one just keeps something to themselves like this. I don't know, I just want to help him, but I can't unless he tells what he's dealing with."

"To be honest Arlie, I feel same. He is definitely not like any others we've met. So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Ben asked. "Ben, I don't have a clue what to do, but if he's not busy I'll try asking him. I wan't to help him before he gets home, and with Clawtooth Mountain probably being a days walk away there's not much time to ask." Jess had enough of what she was hearing, and decided to go out of the bush.

"Well if you do then Arlie, make sure you don't pressure him too much." Jesse warned, both Ben and Arlie were surprised to see here come out of no where, and was confused by what she was saying.

Just realizing what was happening, Ben asked "Jess, were you eavesdropping on what we were saying?"

"Yes, 'cause I wanted to know if you had anything about Henry. You don't know what he's been through Arlie, and if you push it too far, you're not going to like what'll be thrown back at you." Jesse now had a much more serious tone, but her second attempt at warning them only made things more bad than good.

"Wait wait wait, did he tell you what happened?" Arlie asked, Jess quickly moved forward a step before replying "No, not directly, but he said a couple of words and I sort of got what he meant, not too sure so you can't go by my word. And before you ask, no, I'm not going to tell you what words he said, 'cause unlike you I actually trust him." Jess turned sharply, before walking down the hill. Arlie and Ben glanced at each other in slight worry, then looked back at the sky.

Day 11. The group had started walking alongside the river, which had already drained throughout the night. This time the weather was slightly more harsh, with the wind picking up and massive clouds rolling by, some of them being thunder clouds. Hills towered over the group just like the day before, however these were more covered in trees than before. Nothing too much happened for a while, at least, nothing out of the ordinary.

One particular stormy cloud started drifting their way, a very large one in fact. The wind got faster and louder as any other storm would, and the odd thunder and lightning occurred on the hill opposite to them. Things got stranger when the river filled back up again, however this time it over filled, and the path that the group were taking was soon flooded. Ethan started to worry due to the thunder and lightning, but a reassurance from Fifi and Ben compensated for that. It was only then things got extreme, a large twister was forged on the same hill as the lightning, large and fast enough to probably pick Arlie up, but not enough to pick Henry up.

"We should probably go up that hill over there." Ben suggested, pointing to the hill on their left. They were influenced enough by the flooding river yet alone the freak weather. The twister soon got bigger, making Arlie, Henry and Fifi uncomfortable. Half way up the hill they were when the second twister came down, followed by a loud rumble of a landslide, and the deep roar of a wave. All of these things influenced everyone enough to go behind the hill, away from the river. By the time they got down the hill, the storm had picked up a lot of the dirt and dust.

The storm had made it so that the group couldn't see where they were going, and unfortunately they were going further from the river than before. Winds were still picking up, and some of the dead trees started being thrown around. Sounds of lightning hitting nearby emerged around them, but nothing was to be seen; the storm was that thick. It took hours before the storm ended, and by the time it did, they had already found a shelter for most of them. The event was so bad that most of them were underneath a few large trees, which were easily taken off of them by Henry.

"You all right guys?" Henry asked to the three kids, Ben and Arlie, shaking off some twigs and sticks, they all nodded. "Well then, now to find the- oh right we lost it." Ben said sarcastically.

"Hey, none of us are to blame here." Arlie responded "The storm was too intense to stay down there, plus the river was flooding, no doubt it's already drained, _again_." Looking around, there were some salt ponds; hot springs almost. More to the right there were medium-height trees that scattered the area of soft dirt, the average distance between each tree being the length of Arlie. "Right then, lets see if we can find somewhere that could tell us where Clawtooth Mountain is or which direction is." Ethan announced.

"Or maybe we could ask them for directions." Chris suggested, looking over to several small, but slick figures who happened to noticed them just when they all looked over. They ran almost as fast as Ben could towards the group, and when they got close enough, they could easily be identified. They were a bunch of raptors, each with a distinct look, but all had blue feathers on their back and sides. And what made it worse was that these ones looked hungry, as is they hadn't eaten in days.

"Howdy." Ben looked behind to see one of them just behind him. Cautiously he backed away from them as they advanced, looking as if they were about to pounce. Ethan and Fifi roared toward them, which was effective in terms of making them move back, but not effective enough to fully scare them. In fact it mildly amused them.

"Looks like someone's in a fit." The female said. "Yes Lurleane, a bunch of trespassers ready for the taking. What be your names?" Another replied, most likely the alpha male.

Slightly annoyed, Arlie replied "The two that roared at you are called Ethan and Fifi, the fast one here is Benjamin, Ben for short. These three here are Mike, Chris and Jess, and behind us is Henry." The raptors grew curious at the last name, as they couldn't see anyone behind them. But sure enough there he was, as Ethan and Fifi went back they could see him behind them, and almost instantly upon seeing him they backed up. "You got _him_ with you!?" A third said, slightly more jittery than the first two.

"First, what are your names? Second, you know him?" Arlie snapped. "The name's Bubbha, leader, over there is Lurleane, the smart one, we have Earl the crazy. And finally there's Pervis the clown. And we will certainly make sure to have you all before your friend here doesn't strike us out again with his three friends and mangy critter." Bubbha replied, however, Henry had enough. Walking forward, they all backed up. "And I will make sure you don't escape a second time. My advice to you is to beat it before you get what's really coming." Henry said sternly.

"Wait a moment, you're not him are you? You're definitely much taller and deeper in voice, plus you're not as afraid." Lurleane said. "Our species grow pretty quickly if you didn't know, and I'm not afraid of a bunch of rustlers anymore." Henry quickly explained before any conflict between him and anyone else, and sure enough they bought it. Henry walked faster than normal, enough to make them run out without looking back.

Everyone looked stunned when Henry looked back to check on them. "Henry, holy wow. Thanks for saving our butts back there. Too bad we couldn't get any directions from them. Well, lets keep searching." Ben said, and so they kept searching for anything, or anyone that could give directions to Clawtooth. Turns out finding those things were more difficult than they expected, in fact it took them most of the day to find anything at all, and when they did, it turned out to be the wrong mountain.

"Look, we're not going to find anything, let's just walk in a certain direction and see where that takes us." Ben suggested, but Jess noticed something out in the distance. "Um, guys, is that what I think it is?" Jess called out, the group looked where she was looking at. And saw the silhouette of another long-necked dinosaur. It seemed to be looking a bit to the left of them, but behind it was another figure. This one was more carnivorous-looking, a shadow of a T-Rex, and it looked to be moving toward the long-necked dinosaur.

"Oh no, the creature doesn't know what's behind it, lets get to it before that thing does!" Arlie suggested, but they wouldn't expect what would happen next.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I wonder what's going to happen next, too bad the next chapter is back at the farm, oh and, lets just say the next two chapters are very, very surprising.** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan and Fifi are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Emotional Weather**


	17. Emotional Weather

**A/N: This chapter happens on the same day as chapter 16, and the same night as chapter 18.**

 **Chapter 17: Emotional Weather**

* * *

The weather over at the farm was better, with almost no clouds in sight, and no haze near the horizon. Any clouds that were around were mere wisps; light clouds easily shaped by the wind. Clawtooth stood tall and strong as it always had been, with the snow covering more of the top, and for once, the river was available for around half an hour, enough time to have a good drink. Thunderclap and his friends were soaring above, a morning flyby in other words. From up there; higher than the tops of Clawtooth, they could see just about anything down below. After reaching a high enough height, they dived down, exiting from their dive just before they were too close to the ground. Arlo and his family watched in amazement at their stack of flying tricks.

As Thunderclap and his friends landed, Arlo said excitedly "Wow, you guys are good!"

"Well it's just a thing we do when we're not searching for food. Now what do you have here?" Thunderclap asked as he laid eyes on what they were working on. "Oh, that, we're making a replica of someone really special." Arlo replied, trying not to think about it too much.

Taking it the wrong way, Thunderclap offered "Ah, lemme guess, father? Where is he right now? We can search for him if he's lost." Thunderclap and the others started to fly up, but Arlo quickly said "No, it's not like that. He's um, not here anymore." To which they came back onto the ground. "Oh, oh I'm sorry for your loss, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. You didn't know." Arlo said coldly. "But uh, can you tell us how he died?" Downpour said, Thunderclap was about to hit him when Arlo came in between the two "It's all right, I can explain. If you want to know then it's fine, honest." He said, reluctantly they moved away so that the rest of the family couldn't hear. Arlo explained everything that happened on that day, which didn't really take that long to explain. By the time he finished, the family had attached the body piece to the leg pieces.

However, there was one problem they quickly realized; because of the way they had first planned the replica to look, they wouldn't be able to attach the neck piece to the body piece properly, which could result in the two pieces eventually breaking apart. Something that was not needed as of now, and to make things worse there looked to be no way of solving this, moving the thing so that it was on its side wasn't going to help either. The tail piece wasn't so bad in this case, it could actually be added on easily, so they focused on that.

"Look, we can't finish the thing if we're not able to fit that part on. Yes we can make it, but since we can't put the thing on it's not going to be finished until we find a way to do so." Libby argued at Buck, who had offered to try himself. "We could help." Frostbite offered, to which the family looked at them. "Since we can fly, isn't it possible of us to lift the piece, then you can fit it on properly." He explained, and it was a good idea, though the only idea that could actually be done. "Thanks for the offer, but we have to make the pieces first. Why not explore the area while we're busy, maybe go up the river and see if you can find anything that could be of use." Arlo suggested, before winking. It took a bit of time before they knew what he meant, and left the family to their business.

Over across the mountain, Thunderclap, Frostbite and Downpour glided down. "So what is it we're looking for exactly?" Frostbite asked, Thunderclap rolled his eyes "The little squirm implied that we could search for his father, and that's what we're looking for. Just look for a creature with a long neck and is green. He'll probably stand out against these trees." He explained, and so the search began. As the day went by, they followed where the river used to be, seeing if anyone was near that resembled what they were searching for, or if they encountered/knew where he was. They met a lot of creatures, but they mainly gave the description more that of Arlo than anyone else.

"Well, that's over ten miles of river and no one here can give a good description. Let's go back, but this time, diverge from the river just before we hit Clawtooth, we might find something if we go away from it." Thunderclap ordered, they turned around and headed back, this time however they noticed more critters going in the same direction as they were. Five miles from Clawtooth and they diverged from the river, still keeping a close eye on the river just to make sure it wasn't fully out of sight form a certain height. Many more hours went by, and the evening sun was soon to go over the horizon.

But in the distance, they saw a heard of longhorns, and in the middle was a group of ten figures. Three of which happened to be the same T-Rex's they encountered a while back. Not wanting another dispute, they left the area just as the figures saw them. Heading back to Clawtooth unable to find him, they almost worried what Arlo might think. Clawtooth looked different from behind, mainly because there was actually a fourth peak that's hidden from the front, and going over them was even weirder. The farm at a distance stood to it's natural presence, and the walls around it looked tiny from where they were. Landing down, it was evident that they had finished all pieces.

"What took you so long, we've been waiting for a good couple of hours!" Buck complained, Thunderclap assured them "Ah we had gotten carried away and went too far, we thought we saw something but unfortunately we couldn't get to it, sorry for the long wait. Now, you got the pieces made I see, lets do this before the sun goes down." He and his friends grabbed hold of the neck piece, a little heavy at first, but proceeded to lift it up. The piece got to a height at which it could then be adjusted into place, and then afterwards be tied together with the main piece. Now the only thing that was needed was the head, a task that was too high for Ida to do, Downpour looked at the way the other pieces were tied together, before doing the same with the head and neck. After about two minutes, the head piece was finally fixed into place, and the replica was finished.

The replica was taller than the farm house, and only just smaller than the silo. It captured Henry's usual pose, head high in the air, and a big smile across the face. Light green leaves were placed on the surface of the replica to make it even more similar, and it was placed so that the replica, the farm house and the highest peak of Clawtooth Mountain were aligned. Unintentionally, the sun was also in line with all three; a long shadow casting from the replica. Buck, Libby and Arlo awed at the sight, while Ida, Thunderclap, Downpour and Frostbite stood proudly at what they had made together. However, the moment suddenly came to a close when the clouds opened up, releasing an enormous amount of rain, forcing everyone to get inside.

"Aw shoot, it had to rain on our parade didn't it?" Buck complained, however it meant nothing to Arlo, the replica was made and that's all that mattered to him. "Ey Thunderclap, did you find anything else 'interesting' along the way?" He asked, to which Thunderclap shook his head. This meant to him that his father was no where in the area they looked, and no one had any knowledge of him at all. That may had made him loose most of his hope, but not the beliefs his father told him.

 _"Hey, once upon a younger year  
When all our shadows disappeared  
The animals inside came out to play  
Hey, went face to face with all our fears  
Learned our lessons through the tears  
Made memories we knew would never fade_

 _One day my poppa he told me_  
 _"Son, don't let it slip away."_  
 _He took me in his love_  
 _I heard him say_  
 _"When you get older_  
 _Your wild heart will live for younger days_  
 _Think of me if ever you're afraid."_

 _He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind_  
 _So live a life you will remember."_  
 _My poppa told me when I was just a child_  
 _These are the nights that never die_  
 _My poppa told me_

 _When thunder clouds start pouring down_  
 _Light a fire they can't put out_  
 _Carve your name into those shining stars_  
 _He said, "Go venture far beyond these shores._  
 _Don't forsake this life of yours._  
 _I'll guide you home no matter where you are."_

 _One day my poppa he told me_  
 _"Son, don't let it slip away."_  
 _When I was just a kid I heard him say_  
 _"When you get older_  
 _Your wild heart will live for younger days_  
 _Think of me if ever you're afraid."_

 _He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind_  
 _So live a life you will remember."_  
 _My poppa told me when I was just a child_  
 _These are the nights that never die_  
 _My poppa told me_  
 _These are the nights that never die_  
 _My poppa told me_

 _My poppa told me"_

"Nice singing you have Arlo. Where did you even learn do do that?" Downpour asked. "Just the same way you learned those tricks, when I wasn't too busy being scared by everything, I was learning how to express other emotions, eventually I found that singing was pretty neat and started practicing, and now it's more of a hobby. I just thought now was a good time to lighten the mood a little." Arlo explained, before looking outside, the rain was getting worse. In fact there was more rain pouring down than any of them had ever seen.

"You know, when I was young-"

"You're still young Arlo." Ida corrected. "When I was youn _ger_ , I used to always think of weather as a series of emotions. When it was sunny I'd see it as happiness, when there was a rainbow I'd call it hope. You get the idea right?" Everyone around him looked confused, not understanding how he saw it. "Like, if someone up there were to give a sign of what he or she was feeling, the weather in the sky is their sign." he tried explaining a bit better.

Sort of getting by what he meant, Libby asked "Arlo, if that's what you think the weather means, what about that?" Pointing to the monsoon-like rain, Arlo simply said "I see it as sadness. Despair, grief, sorrow, you know." in a flat tone. Still, no one seemed to understand. "You know that's not how things work, right?" Frostbite asked. "Of course, as I said before, I only thought of it like that when I was younger. Besides, I'm sure this rain will easily g-"

Arlo was interrupted by a sound that they from then on would never forget: A distant sound of a roar, not just any roar, but a mixture of both rage and depression, both a cry for help and an almighty fury to be reckoned with. The roar lasted for a few seconds, but seemed like so much more. A second roar, this time more feeble, which echoed for a shorter time. Then, lightning flashed erratically around the mountains, which only meant one thing.

"It's angry."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, now I have to admit that the story may not have as many chapters left, but to compensate for that I'm having a better ending to the story, including what happens next chapter.** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan and Fifi are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Never Make Henry Hate You**


	18. Never Make Henry Hate You

**Chapter 17: Never Make Henry Hate You**

* * *

Just before the group could even start getting to the long-necked dinosaur, Henry was pulled to the ground by the raptors, who had surprise attacked him when the others weren't paying attention. The group stopped and turned around just as he fell to the ground, the raptors trying to cut him. Ben was fastest as usual and bashed a couple of them off, then Arlie came along and swung her tail at another, before Chris, Mike, and Jess managed to take down one of the smaller raptors by surprise. Getting up, Henry had an enormous gash across his left side that was starting to bleed.

"You should stay behind us Henry, just so that thing over there won't target you first." Arlie suggested, to which Henry stayed behind Ethan and Fifi, who were large enough to hide Henry behind them. The group went at a medium pace toward the long-necked dinosaur, not wanting to push Henry above limit and not to direct attention to the T-Rex. But just as they were a few hundred yards from the long-necked dinosaur, it split into two more T-Rex', it turned out that the silhouette was just an illusion from a distance. The now three Tyrannosaurs had their attention turned to the group, who were only just now realizing their mistake.

They slowly backed up, not wanting to anger them too much, but they were already walking toward them, roaring at them. However, just when they were too close for comfort, they split and went around the sides, going after the raptors that were about to come from the sides instead. It didn't take long for the raptors to run for good, who were all too familiar with what happened last time they tried to attack. Roaring one last time at the direction the raptors ran to, the T-Rex's turned to the already frightened group.

"Hey, you okay there?" One of them said, this one was more round than the other two, and had more light orange scales too. "Um, yes... Thanks." Ben said, still a bit timid from the possibility of what could happen next. "Ugh, I hate those kind. Nothing but a bunch of lying rustlers picking on a group of kids." Another said, this one had a more rust color to it, and a more defined head. "Well, the only kids here are these three here, but we see your point." Arlie corrected. "If you want to eat us now then what's holding you back?"

"Eat you? Ha! We're not into your kind, any of you actually. We have a herd of longhorns a short distance away, so there's no point in killing innocents like you guys." The second one explained, before the much bulkier-looking one came up to them "What business do guys like you have in these areas?" They asked in a serious tone, the group slowly backed up while Ben said "None, sir. We're trying to get a good friend of ours back home but lost a river. Please, his family needs him right now." They stopped moving toward them at that point.

"A fellow we mat a couple of weeks back said something similar, are you heading to Clawtooth Mountain? The one with three peaks?" They asked, surprising the group. "Yes, how did you know that?" Ethan asked. "We met a friend who also wanted to go their, saying their momma needed them. In the end they found it and went in that direction. And right now actually we're going over there too. My name's Nash, my sis there is Ramsey and our pa here is Butch." Nash said with delight. The group felt more better being near these guys than alone in honesty, and what's more they might actually help them with any Allosaurs that may come by in the future.

Arlie felt more pleased to be with them than the others "This one here is my personal friend Benjamin, though he likes to be called Ben, he may be small but he's very quick. These three here are Chris, Mike, and Jess, small and young, but brave and smart. Ethan and Fifi are the long-necked friends we found in the desert, their a bit slow but their size isn't to be messed with easily. And our friend at the back is Henry, there's not much actually to say about him, apart from how he's much less scared of things than any of us. And I'm Arlie, I found Henry at the beach after he was swept from his family, and since then we've been getting him back to his home." Arlie explained.

Nash, Ramsey and Butch offered to help them get to Clawtooth, as they knew where it was. The group, who had no idea where it was, took this as the greatest opportunity and accepted. Afterward, they all agreed on finding a place to rest and chat during the night, which was an easy thing to do, as there was a place where all of them, and the longhorns, could do just that. The sun was nearing the horizon, but the place was still lit up, there were no trees or hills nearby to interrupt the perfect flat ground. As Nash, Ramsey and Butch were slowing down the herd of longhorns, three winged-creatures were flying toward the group, turning around just as they all saw them fly by.

"Who were those things?" Chris asked.

"A group of crawdads, they follow storms and eat any critter that survive said storm, nearly took out a friend of ours." Ramsey explained, they had soon started a fire for them all to circle by. As Henry got near he noticed their faces, of course, they hadn't seen Henry as he had been behind the others, but now they could have a good look at him. "And you are?" Butch asked. "H-Henry, nice to meet you B- ouch! Arlie, you know that hurts." Arlie tried to ease the pain of the gash from earlier, unintentionally making it worse. "Sorry, but if it doesn't heal any faster it might scar." Arlie explained.

"Sometimes a scar is good, it shows what you've been through on your journey. A scar like that however is nothing, I mean, look at this. I ran into fifthteen outlaw stegos, they're all bigger than me, and _meaner_ than me. Fought 'em off of course, was winning until one gets spiky tail in my leg, and pulls. Still can't feel my toes." Nash told, followed by Ramsey "Which comes in handy when you're kicking piles of bull-"

Nash interrupted "She's jealous." "Jealous? _Ha!_ Once, a stampede of longhorns was coming right at me, got my tail stuck between a rock and a hard place. I was dead for sure, so I chew the damn thing off." revealing her chewed off tail, everyone laughed as they kept speaking "Who does that? Nobody does that!" still laughing, Henry noticed the scar that ran across Butch's face. "Butch, how did you get that scar?" He asked.

"I don't know if these kids here are ready to hear that story" "We can take it!" Chris, Mike and Jess answered at the exact same time. Butch told his story about how he fought off three crocodiles, reminding some about how Henry fought off two. "You know, Henry did something similar to what you did, though he looked absolutely fearless." Chris said.

"Chris, I was actually quite fearful of that moment, I just have a good way of keeping my fears from showing." Henry explained, to which Arlie said under her breath "I'm sure you do Henry." "Ah, you know, this reminds me of that time that little fellow and his critter came along and met us. What was his name again? Sounds an awful lot like yours." Ramsey said, pointing to Arlie. Both Arlie and Ben looked at Henry, who was just realizing who they might be talking about.

Henry stood up "I think the answer to that question is 'Arlo', is it not?" Henry asked, they looked at him awkwardly "Yes, that would be his name. You know him?" Butch asked, Henry grew ever more annoyed "Know him? He's _my son_ for crying out loud!" he said. The tyrannosaurs looked at each other in worry "Uh, what's wrong?" Henry added.

"Henry, when we talked with Arlo, he said how you weren't scared of anything, and that we would of liked you. But he said in a way that sounded like... well-"

Butch was interrupted by Ramsey "He sounded like you weren't here anymore. As in he thought you were-"

"I think I get the picture, I can't say thanks to you guys enough for letting me know he survived that wave. Did he tell you anything about what he did before he met you guys?" Henry asked, unfortunately for him, they knew nothing of that kind of information. "But we can tell you he is a very brave dinosaur, he fought off some of the rustlers when they took down our pa, and his critter found us the herd again. We can't thank him enough for that!" Nash said, and that was when it clicked in for Arlie.

"You're not the brave dinosaur, are you Henry? It was your son that went on his adventure while you were washed away to that stupid beach, am I correct?" Arlie asked, Henry gulped. "I don't know if or how Arlo went on an adventure away from home. But yes, you're correct about who the brave dinosaur is. I'm surprised Jess here hasn't told you, I gave her every chance to tell you and she didn't." He finally gave in. Arlie turned to Jess "You knew about this!?"

Jess stood up in defense "Yes, I asked Henry if he was, and he said he wasn't. He said his reasons why he wouldn't tell anyone and I was tempted to tell you all, however I wasn't going to do that to a friend I've only known for a week at best."

"Henry? Why didn't you tell any of us but proceeded to tell her?" Arlie asked. "A few reasons actually. First, I didn't tell you because you were so pushy about it, I didn't tell Ben because I know how he handles secrets, yes Ben, I know you told her about what I said on that night. I didn't tell Chris and Mike 'cause they're more talkative about things, and I didn't really have time to tell Ethan, Fifi and Woodbush. Jess was the only one who I could trust and have the time to say away from the rest of you all. Second, I had to lie, I was worried at the very start that we wouldn't make it to Clawtooth in time for the first snow, and by the time I knew I was already too late for that, I couldn't stop lying to you all. Third and finally-, wait, actually no. I won't tell you _that_ reason." Henry explained.

However, did that make things any better? "First, I would have taken you back home at the same speed if you weren't the brave dinosaur, everyone's equal when it comes to that. Second, I'm tired of this secret stuff crap. We want to help with your random outbreaks, but we can't unless you tell us what is making you like this and how it happened. What was it? Your past? Was it when you were young or when you were older?" Arlie kept asking, question upon question. All of them Henry could hear, but to process them was impossible with how many questions there were to answer.

And then, without knowing about it, somehow the questions reminded him of his past, and not just a day or two, I mean every moment of his life; all of his wins, all of his failures, from the very first thing he could remember to the moment of being swept from Arlo. Every moment took it's time, but overall the amount of pain in each moment was overwhelming, and it was starting to show on his outside. As Arlie kept asking, everyone else was starting to worry about what could happen, some even asking Arlie to stop. But there was no stopping, and it seemed like it was going to stay in a cycle. Flashing images of a day Henry never wanted to remember flew by, just making things worse and worse. The last thing Henry saw inside was the sun being blocked out completely, with it's former glory of a halo branching out, raining only terror.

No one could of prepared for what happened next. Deep inside, something snapped, and shattered, it was his temper. A thing even Henry thought could never be broken, and it did. Henry let out the loudest of a roar, a roar of fury, anger, and hatred. So loud that almost everyone turned around, not wanting to see. By the time Henry stopped, the echoing of the roar from all hills around sounded, the further the sound, the more weaker it felt. Henry let out another, though not as loud roar, this one being more weak and more of a cry for help than anything else. Again, the echoing sounded form all sides.

"Henry, I just want to h-"

"Help? HELP?" Henry asked angrily. "I'll tell you what's not helping: YOU, asking me every single thing about me just so I can get some sort of pain away. Hadn't it occurred that just not talking about it would of made things better, or even more helpful, not talking about it in the first place, then I wouldn't of been reminded. And yet, YOU and your stupid thing of over-analyzing everything wasn't satisfied by that option. YOU think you can help any, every creature, including yourself, just because YOU learned something that no one else bothered to learn? YOU can't save, or help everyone you wish to help, 'cause YOU are so naive about it. For example, you find me, and you see me in pain. You help me with my physical scars, and you offer to help me get back to my family, that's all I wanted. I never asked YOU to try to help me recover from something much bigger than physical pain. _YOU_ think you can help someone who has spent his entire life in pain from what he did? AND YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP SOMEONE WHO LOST HIS FAMILY TO A GIANT WAVE WHEN THEY WERE TRAPPED IN A LANDSLIDE? _YOU_ THINK YOU CAN HELP WHO HAD TO WATCH THAT HAPPEN, WHO MADE IT HAPPEN? I'LL TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN'T HELP ME FROM THAT, _ARLIE!_ IF YOU THINK YOU CAN, YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Henry shouted in rage, and was ready to physically leap up and step on Arlie. But there was something in him that just wouldn't give him the nerve to do such a thing. Henry breathed heavily, looking at everyone, they all had frightened faces. Even Butch was starting to worry about him.

"AGH, I can't do it, you know why Arlie? Before my family were killed, I was just as afraid of everything as my god damn son. Now I only fear what I did on that day. My true fear is myself Arlie. You could have saved me from having to tell a secret that I haven't even told my family. Yes Arlie, it's _that personal!_ " Henry was starting to calm down, and refocus on his surroundings. "You know Arlie, you got me shaking from the way you were talking. My heart is breaking, but there's no use crying about it, you're not going to learn from what's happened. Don't mid me guys, I'm just spilling my thoughts. So Arlie, is this what friendship is really like? 'Cause if this is friendship I don't want to be friends, and I don't like hanging by the neck in front an audience of... Never mind. But I just want to say one last thing to you Arlie." Henry said, this time, he stretched his neck so that his head was close to Arlie, just so that no on else could her him.

"I hate you, and everything you stand for." Henry said coldly, moving away from Arlie, he had one last wave of anger. "Does anyone here know which direction Clawtooth Mountain is?" Henry raised his voice, it was more of a direct order, almost threatening. Butch looked over to behind Henry, and turning around there it was. Massive bolts of lightning flashed rapidly and randomly, lightning up the mountain during this time of night. Henry heavily sighed, "Thank you, I needed to know so that I don't just run off out to no where." He said, suddenly calm. No body knew what he meant by what he said, until he raised his tail, that was when they knew what might happen.

Nash looked worried "Henry, sir, I know you're going through a lot, but these longhorns are really tough to slow down once they start." He warned. Henry only smiled before saying "Good, it'll make it longer for you to get to me then." Before whipping his tail, the crack being loud enough to provoke the longhorns. And boy did they run, in the opposite direction to where Clawtooth Mountain was, almost too perfect for Henry. Arlie for the last five minutes had been standing still, not even moving a muscle, and when the odd longhorn bumped into her, she remained still. She watched as Henry ran away, heading toward Clawtooth, and before they knew it he was out of sight.

"All right everyone, lets slow these longhorns down." Butch ordered, everyone but Arlie moved away to attempt to slow them down. However, no matter what happened, Arlie remained in that one position until all the longhorns, and the others, were out of the area.

* * *

 **A/N: ...**

 _ **Disclaimer** **: ...**_

 **Next Chapter title: Three Points of View**


	19. Three Points of View

**Chapter 19: Three Points of View**

* * *

Leaving the area couldn't be easier for Henry, his former friends were too busy with the longhorns to worry about him, and Arlie wasn't gonna move for a while it seemed. He ran fast from the area, and kept running when he couldn't see them, and kept running when he didn't want to. Hills came and went before he could even notice they were even there. Every minute Clawtooth Mountain got closer and bigger, no longer just a tiny mountain in the horizon, now it was a decent size; a few miles away. The only thing that could, and eventually did stop his running, was his stamina. He found a nice big cave to rest for the hour, and then head back up to Clawtooth.

Tiredly wandering to the cave, it was three times higher than him, and how deep it went he couldn't tell, and couldn't care less. This was only a temporary spot and nothing was gonna avert his attention from what had happened. However, he did have a look at the entrance and what was outside. It was quiet and peaceful outside, a mirror opposite to how Henry was feeling, and the cold rock of the entrance was enough to instantly send shivers, a feeling that was not going to help him. No one was around Henry to bother him anymore, and for a moment he thought twice about going back home. If he went home now he would act and feel so different from when they last saw him, they might even ask what's bothering him, a chilling reminder of what Arlie did.

But, his family is different from Arlie, they could understand better than she did, right? Henry looked at every outcome if he went back home and if he didn't, they were evenly matched in terms of which would be better. He wanted, needed something that could express his thoughts openly, but just saying it to himself now wouldn't help. Something reminded him of his current family, and all the fun he had with them; all the jokes, laughs, and fun. There was also the times that he didn't pay much attention to, like why was he so angry at Buck when he made fun of Arlo, or why he unintentionally smiled at Arlo when he reached out to him. The answers to those weren't how he felt back then, but how he felt before then: as a child himself. Regaining all control and intellectual thoughts at his current situation, he remembered that Arlo would always do something to help himself when he thought no one was listening, and Henry felt like he could do the same.

 _"Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains within the sound of silence_

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_  
 _Narrow paths of yellow stone_  
 _'Neath the halo of a sun lamp_  
 _I turned my 'ttention to the cold and damp_  
 _When my eyes were stabbed_  
 _By the flash of a solar light_  
 _That split the night_  
 _And touched the sound of silence_

 _And in the naked light I saw_  
 _Ten thousand creatures, maybe more_  
 _Creatures talking without speaking_  
 _Creatures hearing without listening_

 _Creatures writing songs_  
 _That voices never share_  
 _And no one dare_  
 _Disturb the sound of silence_

 _"Fools," said I, "you do not know_  
 _Silence, like a fear it grows._  
 _Hear my words that I might teach you_  
 _Take my words that I might reach you."_  
 _But my words like silent raindrops fell_  
 _And echoed in the wells of silence_

 _And the creatures bowed and prayed_  
 _To the major God they made_  
 _And my soul flashed out its warning_  
 _And the words that it was forming_

 _And my soul said,_  
 _"The signs of the prophets_  
 _Are written on the mountain walls_  
 _And sentiment calls."_  
 _And whispered in the sound of silence"_

As Henry finished his song, he looked down in despair, there was no way he could face the group without having another mental breakdown, and meeting his family might be even worse. All hope that could have survived his previous blow was now officially extinct from him. But then, he felt something behind him; a nudge from something small. Turning back so he was facing into the cave, he looked down to find... a critter? But critters don't normally go near ones like Henry, especially ones like Henry, so why was this one so interested in him? Looking at it closer, it had two legs, two arms, and a very rounded head with messy brown hair on top, along with some fur clothes around it's body. It panted heavily like any other critter would, but it was also smiling at him as if it knew him closely.

"Uh, hello?" Henry asked, knowing well it couldn't understand him. However, it breathed even more heavily and looked more excited when he spoke. It was then he remembered both Woodbush said something about a creature like Henry and a critter that went with him, and the tyrannosaurs talked about how Arlo went with a small and cute critter that found their herd of longhorns, could this be said critter?

 _'Agh, what was it's name again?'_ Henry thought, he heard a name for it a while back, but couldn't quite remember. He glanced to a side of the cave that just so happened to have circular stain marks on them, almost like-

"Oh, is 'Spot' you name?" Henry asked. The critter directly looked at him and started jumping as if congratulating him. If it had a name it definitely had a family then, were they further into the cave? Henry followed Spot into the cave, which surprisingly didn't get smaller as he kept walking. Moving around a bend, he saw a glow coming from a source of fire in the middle of the cave, with four other critters sitting around it. They looked surprised when they noticed Henry; a literal elephant in the room.

"Um, do any of you know someone named Arlo?" Henry spoke quietly, as if embarrassed talking to critters that might never understand what he was talking about. However, he was wrong a second time, as once again, Spot jumped and bounced and panted heavily. Spot took five sticks from the cave and placed them in the exact way the other sticks Henry found in the cave with Jess. Once Spot started carving a circle around the sticks, Henry knew Arlo had taught him about his family. But then, Spot took the biggest stick, placed it down, and covered it slightly in the surrounding dry dirt.

At that moment, Henry knew what that meant; the biggest stick represented Henry himself, and the mere fact that it was placed down and buried meant that at the time Arlo taught Spot, he thought Henry had died from the wave that washed him away. It was a pain to know that fact, but it also did something else, it made Henry want to go back to his family, since the reason he wanted to go back in the first place was to show he hadn't died from that tragic day. The only thing nagging him now was, is it too late? Quickly, he brushed it away, it didn't matter whether their hopes of him coming back had faded, he was going back either way.

Just before he could leave, he was tugged back by all five of them, their force surprising enough to nearly make him topple over. Fortunately he had already gained his sense of balance. He reluctantly followed them even deeper into the cave, a part that was going further and deeper underground. When they finally stopped, the cave was massively big compared to what it was before, and on the walls were... paintings? Inspecting them, Henry soon came across a painting of what looked to be five dinosaurs that represented his family: Arlo, Libby, Buck, Ida, and Henry. The next one was that of Henry taking Arlo into the mountains and so on. Painting upon painting showed how Spot looked upon the supposed death of Henry, and how Spot and Arlo made it back home, from Arlo getting washed out in the river to Arlo and Spot parting, it was all there. And the storyboard of paintings seemed to be very plausible by Henry's logic, very, very plausible.

"So this is how Arlo became the good, brave dinosaur everyone was talking about? Thank you, for showing me this. But there's something you need to know, I'm Arlo's 'Poppa', and I'm going to tell you what happened to me after I was swept." They looked interested, enough satisfaction for Henry to continue, for the next hour he explained everything that he did when he recovered, right up to the moment that he got into the cave. And it was then he was ready to ask one more question.

"Would you like to come with me, or even stay with us, at Clawtooth Mountain with Arlo and my family?" Henry offered, slightly worried about how his family might react, he once again didn't care. Spot saved Arlo's life, a token Henry could never repay for, so allowing the family stay there and have their share of food was the best, and honestly only thing he could offer. It didn't take long before Spot and his family agreed in the form of climbing on Henry's back.

Henry happily sighed "Well then, lets get going." before walking out of the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, stopping a massive herd of longhorns took quite a long time, even if the tyrannosaurs had five others helping them, these were behaving much more aggressively than before. It took several hours to finally gain control and slow them down, and it took a couple of hours to turn around and get them back to where the problem started. When they got back however, they saw Arlie in the same position as before, she had not moved an inch for hours on end. Jess was the only one who volunteered to get closer than ten feet to her. When she got to about two feet, nothing had happened, when Jess walked in front of her, nothing happened.

"Arlie, are you all ri-" Jess was interrupted quickly, noticing how Arlie was shaking, shivering in fear, and looked as if she was about to burst into tears. And sure enough, not even ten seconds later, she did just that. Laying down on the ground while sobbing, she kept muttering and repeating the words "I'm sorry" over and over. However, only Jess in the area showed signs of sympathy towards her, for as no one else shared the same emotion. In fact, Ben, Chris, Mike, Ethan and Fifi were looking down at Arlie in shame and anger at what she achieved.

Ben was the first to speak "Arlie, what the hell is your problem!? You managed to break Henry, and even made him hate you. I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm sure _no one_ has ever made him hate someone. You're the first, and should be only one to do that. What was you bloody thinking when you tried doing that? Huh? You crossed the line Arlie, never speak to me, or any of us again!" Ben was in a rage, and started walking toward Clawtooth. Soon, Chris, then Mike, before Ethan and Fifi followed.

"Um, what in tarnation was that about?" Ramsey asked, no one but Jess listened to her. "It's a long, long story. Arlie, you're coming with us to Clawtooth Mountain."

"No she really isn't" Ethan responded in a angry-serious tone.

"Well, when she gets to Clawtooth, you can all watch her apologize to Henry and his family for what she did, does that sound fair?" Jess asked, reluctant, they all admitted that that would sound fair, before they all started walking with the herd.

Jess continued "Any ways, so Henry was swept away from Arlo, about a week later he wakes up to find that he's on a beach, I think at least. Arlie finds him and offers to help him get back to Clawtooth and obviously he agrees, along the way they meet Ben, me, Chris, Mike, Ethan, Fifi and Woodbush. Now, we all talk about what we're like and stuff, but Henry, he acted pretty weird when asked certain questions. For example he got all emotional when asked about his past, he made a speech when asked what happened to his parents and siblings, and you can tell we were starting to worry about him. Arlie; who was his closest friend at the time, wanted to help him from this, but couldn't do so without him explaining why he acted like he did. And last night she had enough waiting and wanted to help him before he got to his family. You know how that tragically failed."

"I heard that." Arlie quietly said, loud enough for only Jess to hear.

"Well then, that is not what I expected from you lot. You seem like a great team, but lack the stability." Butch said, again, only Jess listened. "I see what you mean, Arlie and Henry were great friends, but things got uneasy as more of us joined, to the point where it finally collapsed. We should be at Clawtooth by the afternoon." Jess said, the sun was already rising from the tops of the hills, and Clawtooth was coming ever closer.

"Mind if I sing a song?" Jess asked. "What is a song?" Nash replied, Jess tried explaining "It's like a tune, but you say words along with it to express how you feel, for example, if I was sad I might sing a song about how sad I was, or a happy song if I'm happy."

Chris argued "A song will not make things any better here Jess." "No, but at least it could calm us all down." Jess argued back.

 _"He's never satisfied  
He's pulling strings of life tonight  
So many tears he's cried  
I wonder what he's thinking_

 _His hatred face is all I see  
They're always haunting me  
He's pulling strings of life tonight  
He sleeps_

 _Please buy us time  
Oh please rewind  
A tainted rhyme_

 _A story every vile  
Such hurtful thoughts behind his smile  
They wander all the while  
I wonder what they're thinking_

 _His hatred face is all I see  
They're always haunting me  
He's pulling strings of life tonight  
He sleeps_

 _Please buy us time  
Oh please rewind  
A tainted rhyme_

 _Silence breaks the cage tonight  
He then becomes awake  
A painful plague of rage  
He stains the night until the day..._

 _He's never satisfied  
Hes bringing thoughts of vengeful life  
So many tears he's cried  
I wonder what he's thinking_

 _His hatred face is all I see  
They're always haunting me  
He's pulling strings of life tonight  
He weeps_

 _A selfish  
Oh please rewind  
We're out...  
Of time..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, the day was just starting for Arlo, and already things were out of hand. During both the night and the morning, both critters, animals and visitors came over the mountain and to the farm. The critters could easily be taken out by Thunderclap and his friends, but the animals and visitors were harder to help, as the space Arlo and his family made for any visitors to be protected was already full and packed. And to make things worse, more were coming over.

"They must know what's about to come" Arlo tried to call out over all the voices, his family only just hearing.

"Well what should we do about this?" Buck asked.

"Maybe we can have everyone go into the forest nearby, it's not going to fully protect them but it's better than nothing." Libby suggested, it was the only option available.

Arlo, Buck, and Libby breathed in, before shouting "EVERYONE QUIET!", loud enough to make everyone in hearing distance go silent, over the next moment the entire population listened in on what they had to say.

"Okay, so as you may see the area that we made for you guys is full, and we can't fit any more of you. If you are outside the walled area please go into the forest, there you should have some protection in case the dam fails slightly." Arlo called out, muttering could be heard throughout the crowd. The sun was already high in the sky, and no clouds could be seen anywhere, no water flowed in the river, and it appeared that soon it will begin.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about not posting a chapter yesterday, I was on a holiday over at Swanage and was too busy unpacking to do much about it, so sorry on that part, however, the same thing might happen for the next week, so yeah.** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Songs used:**

 *** The Sound of Silence - Disturbed (Please listen to this song, the way it's presented it is why I gave this song to Henry)**

 *** Painted Faces - Trickywi (A fan-song of a game yes, but I still find it relevant to the story)**

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ _ **Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan and Fifi are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Trapped**


	20. Trapped

**A/N: Just here for review replies. First off, yes, that is quite the coincidence LordCandycane. Second, I've made a structure between certain types of characters. Dinosaurs are referred to as their species name, their name, or just 'visitors'. Creatures that are not really critters but also not like dinosaurs (for example the longhorns), are referred to as 'animals' (which is what Arlie describes about in chapter 3 'Guest'). And Critters is a name for the small creatures like Spot. Creatures is a term in this story that refers to any or all of these groups mentioned. Any way, into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Trapped**

* * *

Henry walked across the hills for the next hour, and soon, Clawtooth was standing right near, it's shear size so daunting. Henry had made it to the bottom of Clawtooth Mountain, and it was literally the only thing between him and his family, a single mountain. Obviously one would not dare to go through the mountain, that would take years, one wouldn't go under, as that would take even longer, and one would definitely not go around the mountain, as that would still take up to three hours to do. Like any other dinosaur would, Henry went straight up the side, walking higher and higher on the face of the mountain. The rocks were getting harder, but also more unstable, as the slope he was going up was getting steeper and steeper.

"You know, walking up this mountain isn't my first time, I did this exact route a long time ago, though it didn't go as well as this did." Henry said, knowing he was most likely talking to himself. He was soon finding that climbing the mountain was harder than expected, here and there some rocks gave way under Henry's weight, reminding Henry of when he tried to save himself from the wave that swept him away. Spot and his family got off his back before climbing themselves, allowing Henry to not worry about them when trying to climb himself. This made things easier, as he could then climb at parts where normally he couldn't if they stayed on his back. After several more mishaps, he and Spot and his family had made it to the top, and could look down at-

Henry looked as the farm was covered in animals and visitors, so many he couldn't count. "Oh no, this is just like last time." He said to himself, down there, each creature moved their mouths, but nothing was heard, others responded, but didn't look as if they were listening. Everything about what he was looking at reminded him of his past, but he quickly brushed it off.

Suddenly, rumbling could be hear from just below him, looking behind, Spot and his family were also looking at what was happening. As quick as he could, he picked up Spot and his family, before placing them in front of him. However, the timing of nature was a bit too cruel, for just as they got off, the landslide became big enough for Henry to loose his footing. The landslide quickly consumed Henry, with the landslide; and Henry inside it, being sent halfway down the mountain.

* * *

Over on the other side, Arlo was trying to tidy up the way everyone was in place, so that more visitors and animals could fit in the area. Suddenly, a large rumbling sound could be heard from the other side of the mountain.

"What was that?" Libby asked.

"Sounded like a landslide on the other side, at least it wasn't on this side of the mountain." Arlo replied, before they all returned to their work.

* * *

Henry was dazed by what happened, almost loosing consciousness, but focused enough to have some control. Trying to move, he soon found where he was: stuck in the landslide, with only his head poking outside. At least it was useful for breathing, but his breathing was also limited by how much his lungs could expand, and so could only get in half as much air, not a good thing when you're on the verge of going unconscious. Looking up, he could see Spot come over in an attempt to help Henry, though it was pretty clear that if Henry couldn't move the boulders on top of him, they couldn't. But, maybe Henry's family could.

"Um, Spot, your family, you can't move these rocks. I know however that Arlo and his family will help you and me, so go over this mountain, find Arlo or his friends, and get them to get to me and help. Think you can do that?" Henry asked, Spot made a sound equivalent to a wool howling, before he and his family walked away, leaving Henry behind.

"Well then, while I'm alone _again_ , might as well contemplate over what may happen next." Henry said to himself in an almost cheery, but sarcastic mood.

* * *

At their fastest pace, Arlie and the group got to Clawtooth in about two hours, a speed that proved to be too much for Ethan and Fifi to continue moving at. It was agreed that they all would move more slower, and take a safer route for going up the mountain.

"These longhorns won't survive the wild rocks, we need to make a detour around so that none of us get hurt. In other words, we need to go more to the left of Clawtooth Mountain, which is less steep and safer for us all to get to." Butch explained, the group walked more to the left and began walking up the side of the mountain, the part they were walking on had more grass and was less steep, the ground that they walked on was much more stable and the group felt confident about finding Henry on the other side.

When they got to the top however, they couldn't believe how many had came before they did "Looks like we're not the only ones who knew this event was happening today, looks like getting to Arlo and his family is going to be harder than we thought." Ben said, before Butch came to the front "Not if we show them our importance, if we can get the longhorns moving down this side, everyone there will see it and know we mean business. Arlo might also allow us to come through as we've met before." A good idea it was, and everyone agreed.

Look, there he is!" Chris pointed out to the statue of Henry, but from this distance, it was too hard to tell, and so they misinterpreted it for Henry himself. "Well what are we waiting for, lets get to him!" And soon enough, Arlie slammed her tail on the ground, enough to provoke the longhorns.

Meanwhile, Arlo was having too much trouble to be the first to notice the second rumble, that went to Libby "Arlo... look." She said, he and the crowd turned to find a massive herd of longhorns racing down the mountains, but moving not toward them directly; more to the right. And sure enough Arlo immediately knew who these longhorns belonged to, the longhorns slowed down just as they got near to the crowd that was in the forest, and the group got to the edge of the crowd, Ethan, Fifi, Butch, Ramsey and Nash were the only ones Arlo could see.

"Looks like your pals made some friends." Ida said, Arlo smiled as they came through, although was confused as there was more of a gap at the front than was expected. The answer to that problem was soon revealed as they came close enough for Arlo to see Arlie, Ben, Chris, Mike, Jess and Woodbush.

"Oh my goodness, you made quite a lot of friends since I left you guys. What are their names?" Arlo asked. "Well, we have Arlie down here, with Ben, Mike Chris, Jess, Ethan and Fifi are these two, and you know Woodbush right?" Nash asked. "Yeah, nice to meet you guys, I guess you heard about what's happening today..." While Arlo and the others were greeting and chatting, Ethan and Fifi noticed something strange about the statue, it hadn't moved since they looked at it from the mountain, and it was, covered in leaves.

"We came here to look for H-"

Arlie was soon interrupted "Guys, we need to talk, in private. Sorry Arlo can you give us a moment?" Ethan asked "Sure, we gotta order everyone here so I'm busy myself, see ya soon." As Arlo walked away, the others were pretty confused as to why Ethan ended the conversation that fast "Ethan, what the crap was that ab-"

"Look, that Henry you see there is not him, it's just a statue." Ethan talked quietly enough so that no one else but the group could hear. "So where the hell is he?" Ben asked. "Not here, something must of happened to him."

"Okay I'm back, Libby said she'd take care of my work for the next five so I'm free." Arlo said, an awkward moment for the group as they had to leave. "About that Arlo, we actually forgot a friend of ours back at the mountain, so um, we need to go there." Fifi tried explaining.

"But, surely they know where you guys are, all they need to do is get over the mountain and get here. Simple." Arlo argued back. "No, this is a very special friend of ours, and he went in front of us. So he should be here, but we can't see him anywhere. So we think something bad must of happened while he was coming to this place, and also, I kind of said something horrible to him that made him leave us. So we've got to go." Arlie said. Arlie thought about every word she said, before reluctantly saying "Okay fine, but please, come back before it starts. We don't wan't any of you to get hurt."

As he said that, Butch turned around and said "Oh don't worry partner, if anything happens while we're up there, I'll give you a roar. Okay?" Arlo nodded, and everyone was about to leave, when Spot jumped up onto Arlie.

"Spot!" Arlo exclaimed excitedly, he and Spot embraced before the others had a wave of confusion "I don't think they're here to just meet you, it sounds like they need you or us." Jess said. "Wait, you know what their saying? But you're what, a few weeks old." Ben argued.

Jess rolled her eyes, before explaining "Yes, I am young, but while I was lost from Chris and Mike one day I found some critters, from them I knew a bit of sign language and a basic understanding of what they were saying. I don't exactly know what they're saying specifically, but I can make good guesses." Spot kept jumping on Arlie, while his family got closer to Arlo, making some noises as well "Hmm, well, don't carve my words on stone, but from the way they're making noises, they want to take us to somewhere? Someone? Not sure which."

"Maybe it's our friend they found. Arlo, they could take us to our friend, and then they'll come back to you, just so that nothing happens to them. How does that sound?" Ben suggested. "Okay fine, but please make sure they do come back. The last thing I want is for my best friend to get hurt out there, and me not being able to do anything about it." Arlo warned.

"Wait, can't you come with us?" Mike asked.

"No, me and my family have to keep everyone safe within these walls, only problem is it's already full. And even if we could leave, we don't want to be out there when it starts." Arlo explained. Arlie and the group, along with Spot and his family left Arlo in search of Henry.

Jess soon realized something "Hang on, why didn't we say anything about Henry to Arlo?"

"One, would he actually believe us if we straight up said his father was alive, and two, if we do get Henry back here, telling Arlo about Henry would spoil the surprise a bit, right?" Chris explained. And they continued heading for Clawtooth. There was however one small problem they were oblivious to...

It had begun.

* * *

 **A/N: So we're nearly at the end of this story, and I'm going to guess that it'll end up at about 23-25 chapters in total, but that doesn't mean I won't stop with making stories on The Good Dinosaur. I've decided to make a new story after this one that won't be related to this story, and will definitely be something different.** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ _ **Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan and Fifi are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Eclipse and the Apocalypse (Part 1)**


	21. Eclipse and the Apocalypse (Part 1)

**A/N: Again, sorry for not uploading yesterday, I was quite busy and didn't have the time to do much. Hopefully this will make up for it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Eclipse and the Apocalypse (Part 1)**

* * *

Heading back up Clawtooth Mountain would be too much of a task for Ethan and Fifi, as they would be too slow going up. Fortunately they were allowed to stay so they didn't have to go through that, but everyone else still had to go up. If they did find Henry it was agreed that some of the group would go back to let the others know and to get Spot and his family back. The hard part was going up the side of the mountain, an indication that where-ever Henry was, it wasn't going to be easy to get there. The amount of times each of them slipped up just to get to the top was uncountable, with some being almost too great to recover from. Looking back, the farm once again looked tiny, as did the many visitors.

"Why does everything look like it's getting darker?" Mike asked, Ben looked up to find the answer. "Look up, the sun is already half blocked, if we act now we might just get Henry back before whatever happens." They turned back to where they were going to go, before slowly climbing down. The path down was harder to find than actually trying to stay balanced, but somehow Spot and his family were already down the hill.

Jess noticed how they stopped "That's him down there, under all those rocks." She said with a serious tone. The good news didn't help for Arlie, distracting her from where she was supposed to walk, instead missing it entirely and falling down to where Spot was.

"Well then, meant to do that. So where is Henry?" Arlie asked, the rocks beneath her started to move, but then went back to their original place. "Arlie, you're standing _on top_ of him." Ben said.

Moving further downward, Arlie soon found a hole in the rubble, but before she could even look what was through it, Henry's head popped out. "Oh, it's you Arlie. Aren't I glad to see you guys here." Henry said with enthusiasm as Ben and the others came down. "You guys take Spot and his family back to Arlo and tall them we found him. I'll stay here and try to help him." Arlie ordered.

"Arlie, these rocks are too heavy for even Henry to get out of. How do you think you can help him?" Ben asked "Well, then ask for help then." Arlie responded. Ben and the others realized they came down here just to go back up, and slowly went back up. Arlie observed the rocks Henry was under, before hitting one of them with her tail. When she did, the rock broke into a couple of pieces, rolling down. However, it was very near to breaking Arlie's tail bone, which would leave her unable to use the end until it healed; a problem she did not want in this situation. Instead she decided to try to move the rocks, starting with the small ones and working her way up in size.

Eventually, this worked, as the small ones were heavy enough overall to keep Henry from getting out from the landslide. "Thanks Arlie, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Henry said sympathetically.

"Henry, I'm sorry for what I did last night, I was very stupid for doing that to someone like you, and you were right when you said it would of been better if I didn't mention it first. But I've already done enough to make you hate me so, I get it if you don't forgive me for that." Arlie apologized.

"Arlie, I forgive you. While you learnt from what happened then not to do things like that again, I learnt how much of a fool I was to keep everything to myself. I should of told you, or even more importantly my family about my past earlier on. None of this would of happened if it weren't for-"

"Look out!" Arlie interrupted, pushing Henry slightly to the side. However, it wasn't enough. The two got trapped by a second landslide, this one coming from no where. Fortunately, they could breathe properly this time. Looking up, the sun was now three-quarters blocked, and it was starting to get even darker. "Help!" Arlie and Henry called. On the other side of the mountain, Ben and the others heard the call.

"Oh no, something must of happened while Arlie tried to save Henry. We need to go back down there." Ben said, but then, a loud crack sounded from above. Looking up, the highest point of the mountain was snow-capped, but the extra snow that layed down on the surface made it too heavy to support itself, and thus gave way. A large, ferocious avalanche was heading for Ben and the others, and they knew they weren't fast enough to get to Arlie and Henry or fast enough to outrun it.

Meanwhile, Arlie and Henry also heard the loud rumble, but no avalanche came on their side of the mountain. "Great, there goes our only chance of getting out of this place, you got any ideas Henry?" Arlie asked, hoping that at least Henry would have a plan. "Lets see, we have rocks that none of us can break or push out of the way, we have a snow-capped mountain above us that's likely to have another avalanche, I got nothing Arlie, for now."

"What do you mean "for now"? You expect something to happen soon?" Arlie questioned.

"No, but it would be helpful if something did happen before whatever is making that rumbling sound comes here." Henry replied. "I don't hear any rumbling." Arlie argued "Because you're not quiet, which you should be." Arlie stopped talking, and could faintly hear a rumbling sound from somewhere in front of them, looking back on the sun, there was still some light, but it felt more like the evening than anything. It was then the ground started shaking; another, louder rumbling, coming from behind them. The snow-capped mountain released another avalanche, and this one was very much bigger than the last one, in fact, the entire section of snow went down. All the two could see was a wall of snow heading straight for them.

"Henry, duck!" Arlie went down so that some of the rocks could protect her from the avalanche, but she said it just as the avalanche was near. This was not enough time for Henry to react in time, and the wall of snow hit him hard,with the last thing he saw before going unconscious was white.

* * *

Waking up, Henry looked around to find that he was alone in a world of white, there were no walls, but there was a white floor that he could stand on. Walking around for a bit, this world had nothing to it, all he could see was white, and nothing else, he couldn't even see where the floor ended and a possible white sky began. However, it wasn't long before he saw something in the distance: five figures, none of them resembled Arlo, Libby, Buck or Ida, or any of his friends. But they were apatosaurs, like him. Getting closer, their shapes were more familiar to him, but it was when he was very close to them that they turned around, and he knew exactly who they were.

The first one was Henry's brother, named Luke, he was about the same height as Libby, but unlike Libby he had a more Buck-like face, and had brown eyes. The second one was his first sister, which Henry knew as Mallory, she was between the size of Arlo and Libby, and had a face similar to Ida, but was less rounded and had more defined features while having green eyes. Figure number three was his second sister, named Odina, she was slightly larger than Buck, had brown eyes, and had more apparent stripes on her back.

The final two figures were Henry's parents: Tabari being the father, and Zarla being his mother. Tabari was a head taller than Henry, and had a more older-looking face, but was nonetheless just as prominent, if not more. Zarla was only just smaller than Henry, had a very feminine body, and her eyes were of a light brown. Henry couldn't believe that they were here again, meaning that where-ever he was, it wasn't real.

"Henry, we're really disappointed in what you've done to us." Tabari strongly spoke, his voice very masculine, and a heavier accent than Henry's.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry for what I did back then, you would be here with me and my family if it weren't for my actions." Henry apologized, but Zarla shook her head.

"He doesn't mean about you doing that. He's talking about the fact that throughout all your life, you never once mentioned, or spoke about us. You even denied any more questions the first time they wanted to know about your parents or siblings. We're disappointed because you've been trying to forget about us, as if we're really dead." Zarla said in a worried manner, her voice being slightly posh-sounding but not too heavily to be noticeable at first.

By this time, Henry was more confused than understanding, "But you are dead, right?" He argued. "Yes, and no. We're not alive anymore physically, but we're still alive in your mind. You, Henry, are the only one who has a live memory of who we are and what we are like. If you forget us then, we're no longer alive. Tell me, when you woke up and thought that Arlo and your family might think you died, what did you do? You wanted to go back if I recall, because you, Henry, didn't want them to do to you what you did to us. You feared that they might forget you just like you almost forget you." Tabari spoke, his voice slightly more serious and raised.

"I was, but I know now that my family would do their best to never forget me. Look at Arlo, he thought of me as something more than just a family member-"

"Yes, just like what you thought of us. And now look at you, thirty five years have passed and look at you, who nearly won at forgetting the one thing that cared to him before he lost it. If Arlo was to go away from the farm, again, what would he say to any friends he might meet. Would he say how brave you are? Would he try to say how you are still alive? Would he mention how he killed you, like you said to Arlie how you killed us? Or, like you, would he try to find every nook and cranny to get out of any situation or topic of the sort? Do you see now why we're disappointed in you?" Zarla said, Henry took the time to collect his thoughts while she spoke and realized what he did wrong.

Lowering his neck, and tilting his head down, Henry felt more shameful of himself than ever before. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry for what I did." "Henry, you don't have to act like this anymore." Luke said. "Yeah, it's going to be all right now." Mallory followed, "You don't have to forget about us, just think of all the happy things we did." Odina finished.

"But, there are no good memories, all I remember is me being beaten up by you guys because of my fear of literally everything." Henry argued.

"And that's where you're wrong Henry, son. You've already forgotten about the good memories we had, remember when you got over your first fear? We were so happy for you. Or maybe when it was your first birthday, we all celebrated that. The time when we had water fights by the river and I saved you four from nearly falling in? You and us laughed so hard at that. There's many more where that came from Henry, you just got to remember there's more to us than the bad." Tabari said, more calmer than usual.

The five of them started to fade, prompting Henry sharply. "Wait! Before you leave, two questions. One, am I dead?" Henry asked. "Of course you aren't dead, but whether we are depends on what you plan to do once you get back. I'm sure Arlo has made something that'll give you some inspiration, just like you showed him something that inspired him." Zarla replied.

"Final question, do you forgive me for what I did, back on that day?" Henry asked, this time more quiet and nervous-sounding. "Henry, we forgave you many years ago. The real question is: Do you, forgive yourself?" Tabari calmly said. They all smiled at him, before fading completely.

* * *

The white world faded into a place that felt so much familiar; the woods that was adjacent to the farm. Looking up, the sky was covered in cloud, and the rain that came crashing down was enough to put a mirror shine on Henry in a matter of seconds.

"Who are you?" A small, feeble voice asked. Looking down, Henry saw an apatosaur smaller than Arlo, but looked even more terrified of just the presence of someone else. This wasn't like anyone Henry previously met, but looking at it, he had similar features to Henry, only much less defined.

"I am Henry. What's your name?" Henry asked, the little one went slightly wide-eyed, before replying. "My n-name is also H-Henry, why are you here?" Henry asked, at first, this was much too confusing for Henry. But then, remembering what his father told him to do, he suddenly realized who he was talking to.

"I'm not sure why I am here. But believe me when I say this, I am you in your future." Henry responded, the smaller Henry went almost horrified over the thought "A-Are you sure, is this w-who I become when I'm o-older?" Henry took that into thought, before replying "Yes, I'm sure. I remember what I did to my parents, my family, and, like you, I hated it. I, you-um, we, both know what we did to our family. But I can tell you that you do indeed become much braver than who you are right now. However I, like you, am not keen on talking about what happened, I need to tell my family that."

"You have a family? As in a son and daughter?" Little Henry asked, "Yes, I have a family, and you will have one too. There's Libby, Buck, and a really special son named Arlo, you're going to have a bit of trouble with him, but also have some great fun with him." Henry responded.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because, to show you that you do change. You need to stop worrying about the past and think about what to do now. Be brave like I did, and I know you can be something more than who you are. Just like Arlo, you were, or still am afraid of everything. But, you will become much more. I know Arlo is like me, but greater, and I'm sure you can be me, and so much more. In fact, I think you are. Me, and more." Henry said, he knew his words had done something.

"I will make sure to not be afraid of anything form now on. I will make you proud Henry." Little Henry said. Henry smiled slightly, before fading.

* * *

Everything faded again, this time returning to an area that wasn't so much familiar. The rain still poured, and the trees were much more pf a purple-grey, but there was something in front that was so much familiar. It was Arlo, trapped in a tangle of vines. Moving slowly in a slight wave of nervousness, Henry walked over to Arlo, and untangled the vines. Henry smiled at just the sight of Arlo, but deep inside he didn't know what to say.

"Poppa? You're alive?" Those words were said in a way that pained Henry, stopping him from saying anything else. He moved his tail so that it went around Arlo as they walked away.

"I-I can't believe it. It's you!" Henry could feel Arlo's head resting on his left side as things seemed to turn out well. However, a bolt of lightning soon made sure that Arlo wasn't resting anymore.

"M-my friend, Spot. He helped me and... now he's in trouble." That didn't seem right, Henry could of sworn that he saw Spot being taken back to the farm by Ben and the others, what had happened between the avalanche and now seemed to cross over hard.

"We have to go back. Poppa stop. Stop!" Henry couldn't help but keep moving, too focused to even think about what was actually happening. However, as he continued walking, he was beginning to realize that even this place he was in right now wasn't all too real.

"Poppa?" Arlo asked, Henry ignored the comment, still too deep in thought to think about it much.

"You're... not here." Arlo said quietly, but it was still enough to throw Henry out of thought and stop in his tracks. So much Henry wanted to tell Arlo about, but the fact there was too much to tell was a reason why he didn't know where to begin.

He calmed before Arlo could say anything else "I'm scared... But Spot needs me. I blamed him for what happened to you but, it wasn't his fault." Henry slowly turned around to see Arlo again, slightly saddened by both what Arlo was saying and how he didn't have the nerve to say anything. "So I got to go help him, because... I love him." That was enough to convince Henry on what to say next. He realized that Arlo was as much unconscious as he was, and both were thinking the same thing.

"I knew you had it in you." Henry said quietly, he cracked a smile, enough to gain a smile from Arlo. "You're me, and more. Now go take care of that critter." Henry added, he felt himself fade with the rain, seeing Arlo smile more than ever knew he had done something right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arlie woke up to find Henry half in the snow. Trying to get out to help, she couldn't; the snow had already hardened. Looking over, she knew Henry had bene knocked out hard by the avalanche, and how long it was until he would wake was a question she had been asking. Henry suddenly woke up, turning to see Arlie. "Oh Henry, you're finally awake! So the avalanche freed us from the landslide but managed to knock you out for a bit, and I was starting to worry that you were-"

"Arlie, look." Henry noticed that the sun was almost completely covered; a tiny slim of light remained, but was fading ever more faster. "The rumbling sound Henry, it's a wave." Arlie gestured to a massive wave that was going to sweep them away "Any way out of this Arlie?" Henry responded.

"No, we're too slow to out run the thing, the dam is just around that corner, and the river is down there below. All we can do is pray." Arlie responded, Henry looked over to Arlie before smiling "I don't think we need to pray."

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" Arlie wondered.

"Lets just say I had a few recalls, and they've taught me well." Henry calmly responded, before adding "Arlie, do you forgive yourself for what you said to me?"

Arlie was about to say something, but ducked under instead, and this time, Henry ducked too, knowing what she was ducking from. The wall of water came around and hit them both. Meanwhile, Ben and the others got back to Arlo, before a huge splash went over the mountain slightly, moving over to the dam. The dam got impacted hard, but remained fairly in place fortunately. However, Jess was starting to worry over whether or not Henry and Arlie made it in time. And just before they could say anything, the sky went pitch black.

The last slim of the sun went out, leaving behind a large, distinct halo. The eclipse was at it's full, and the sight only rained one thing down on everyone: Fear.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's part 1, I decided to split the chapter into two parts as there was going to be so much in one chapter it would of been maybe 5-7k words (which would of been the most words put into a chapter that I've made).** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ _ **Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan Fifi, Luke, Mallory, Odina, Tabari and Zarla (Holy crap I've made quite enough OCs for this chapter) are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Eclipse and the Apocalypse (Part 2)**


	22. Eclipse and the Apocalypse (Part 2)

**Chapter 22: Eclipse and the Apocalypse (Part 2)**

* * *

Water behind the dam waved around after it collided, and took some time to eventually calm down. Trees floated like boats, moving slowly across with some hitting each other. The dam was much higher than the surface of the water, about ten feet higher. Rocky sides of Clawtooth Mountain were shiny from the water when it splashed over, and there was now little snow at the top. However, the water was starting to fall, though very slowly.

Arlie popped out of the water with a small splash, turning around, Henry was no where to be seen. That is, until Henry also popped out of the water. "Well what do you know Henry, you were surprisingly right! Unfortunately we have a small problem here Henry, can you see what it is?" Arlie asked, Henry looked around and saw that getting out of the after was going to be much harder than before. The dam was too high to get to the top, and the land nearby had cliffs that were also impossible to get to the top of. "We're trapped in this water. Great, once this thing stops the water will pull us back out to where we started, so we need to get out before that happens." Henry replied.

"And how do you suppose we do that then?" Arlie quietly asked. "You know, I don't think my family planned this, but every tree-dam has something called a master-log, it's a part of the dam that, if pulled out, makes the entire dam collapse." Henry suggested. Arlie shook her head "The dam looks too thick to have just one master-log, and besides, if there was only one, it would have to be down there." Arlie gestured to the bottom to the bottom of the dam, which was so far underwater that Arlie couldn't go down there. "I guess that means I got to go down there and see, and speaking about seeing, why is it so dark?"

"The sun is blocked out, remember?" Arlie reminded, Henry dived down under the waves, or what ever waves there were. Arlie couldn't do anything to help him, and it was too dark to find any way out, so the only thing she could do was just keep swimming.

Meanwhile, Ben and the others were by Arlo still waiting for Arlie and Henry to come down the mountain, but no one came. "Ben, where's Arlie and that friend of yours?" Arlo asked, "I'm not sure they made it back, Arlie and our friend got trapped by another landslide, but before we could help an avalanche sent us down here. So either they made it out of the landslide before the wave came, or they didn't." was all Ben could answer, Arlo used the tube that Buck made to look at the dam, there was no one near it at all.

"Well, if they were still trapped in that landslide when the wave came, I'm sorry to say Ben that they might not be here anymore. However, we need to keep our hopes up and say they did make it out. They might of gotten out just before it came and they've been washed out to the dam, but we can't help them there. Me and my family don't really want anyone else to get hurt from this." Arlo warned, and it was true, no one here wanted anyone else to get hurt, but there was someone else who had a brilliant idea.

And it was Jess. "If they are still alive, they wouldn't even be able to see anything since it's so dark. So what if we light the place up for them?" Jess suggested, confusing the others. "We have nothing to light up the area. If you're thinking about making a large fire then that's impossible to so before this thing ends." Ben argued, but then, Jess ran in a circle, provoking a few light-bugs to shine. "I say enough of these should do it, but there's not going to be enough if we do it. We need everyone here to move around if we want enough of them, and by everyone I mean _everyone_. Every animal, visitor, and critter needs to move, walking's okay, running is better and jumping would be enough." Jess proposed her idea, and it was the only option they had for now.

Arlo went up to the top of one of the walls "All right, everyone!" he called out, the small, quiet talking everyone had among themselves quickly subsided "There are two friends that are trapped by the dam, and there is likely to be a way out, however, they can't see as it is basically pitch black. We have come up with a plan that will hopefully light up the area enough for them to see, but there's one thing we need: All of you, yes, all of you need to move around the area, the faster the better. That applies to you guys in the forest there, and if you don't feel like running or walking, a simple jump would do." Arlo announced, for the first few seconds, no one bothered to run, as no one knew how doing something like that would light up the area.

"Guys, it's easy, just do what we do." Jess, Mike, and Chris said. They ran across the grassy fields, and behind them, a trial of light-bugs emerged, lighting up a small part around them. It didn't take long after that for a couple of the the visitors to do the same, then, one by one, more of them started to move. The result was a large amount of light-bugs forming around the area, light enough for them, but not enough for anyone at the dam.

"Ethan, Fifi, I need you guys to jump." Chris asked, "I'm sorry, but we're just so large to actually jump off all of our feet." Ethan argued, but that wasn't going to be enough to stop them. "Then just leap off your front two feet and then slam hard on the ground, just make sure no one is under you though." Chris asked again. The two worked out where no one was at, before both standing up on their back legs. "Ready?" Ethan asked, "Ha! Always." Fifi replied, the two sauroposeidons went back down on all fours, hitting the ground with such force that it almost felt like a little earthquake. Out of the bloom, a massive cloud of light-bugs formed from the two, radiating out across the fast area.

By now, almost all the light-bugs that could be out were out, everyone looked up in awe as the cloud of light-bugs just stayed, with each single one in it moving around. However, it wasn't going to be this way forever, as Thunderclap, Downpour, and Frostbite flew into the cloud, disturbing it. "What the heck are you doing!?" Arlo called out.

"Oh nothing kid, just thought that if your friend is really trapped behind the dam it would be hard for them to see it on this side. Time for these little things to get to a higher relevation." Circling around the cloud, they moved it along over to the dam, lighting it up. Meanwhile, Arlie was still swimming in the water, when all of a sudden Henry poked out of the water "Nothing yet. Just came up for a quick breath, let me know if anything happens up here." Henry went back down again, before Arlie noticed things were getting lighter. Looking up, the sun was still completely blocked out, but it felt like the light was coming from another direction. Her thoughts were proven right, when a massive cloud of light-bugs went over the dam and onto her side, lighting up everything around her.

"And who are you?" Arlie asked, noticing Thunderclap's presence. "Oh, hey there, you must be one of the friends they were talking about. Where's the other friend of yours? Is that him there?" Thunderclap asked. Arlie looked in front of her, only to see in the distance a large dinosaur with a crocodile-like jaw. How long had it been staring at her she didn't want to know, but it was what was on this dinosaur's back that was strange. It had a large sail-like structure on it's back, composing of a thin sheet of skin that covered it's many bones that would stick up from it's spine. This was a dinosaur Arlie knew, but from a time she did not want to see again.

"No, definitely not him." Arlie said in a worried manner, she knew what this thing was and what it would do to her, as this was the same dinosaur that, in Arlie's past, had killed her family. However, instead of it going toward her, it went down, underneath the water, which could mean two things. One; it could be going down, before rising back up and getting Arlie form below. Or two; Arlie wasn't the target.

"So if that wasn't your friend, where is he?" Frostbite asked, "He's down under the water trying to break the dam. You might want to go and report that to Arlo, just in case he and his family don't want that to happen. Frostbite turned around, before leaving Arlie, Downpour, and Thunderclap to themselves. Frostbite flew down the mountain, and glided over Arlo and the others, turning around and landing just in front of them.

Ben was the first to ask "So, did you find anyone?" which prompted Frostbite for a bit, before he could reply "Y-yes actually, we found one of your friends, and she says that the other one is underwater trying to break the dam." He reported, before Ben could even reply though... "Wait, why is that friend of yours trying to break the dam, you know what would happen if the dam breaks, go back and tell them to stop doing that." Arlo said in a serious tone, just as Frostbite was ready to fly, Ben intervened "No, don't report that. Arlo, if they're breaking the dam then it means they've tried looking for a way out and couldn't find one. If they tried looking for one now, the sun could start to come out and they will be swept by the current back to who-knows-where."

"Ben, I know you mean well, and I hate to do this to two friends and someone you haven't told me the name of yet. But we can't just let them take down the dam, if they did that then the water will come out and flood the area. Do you want to potentially save two but wreck hundreds, or do you want to sacrifice two and keep these visitors and animals and critters safe?" Arlo asked in argument.

"Yes, but this is Arlie we're talking about, along with a really special friend of ours."

"Ugh, I've had enough of this 'special friend' of yours, why don't you just refer to him by, oh I don't know, his _actual name?_ " Arlo said frustratingly.

"Because if we did you would want to save the two over there. Why can't you just trust us and realize this is someone important?" Ben asked.

"Well, I have only met you guys for less than a day, and this is still everyone here's lives we're talking about. What is so important about him then? Surely you can answer that." Arlo argued.

"Oh boy, you're more bossy than I was told about you. Look, I'd love to tell you everything about how much our friend has been through to get here, we've helped him so much he doesn't know how to thank us properly, but he's been wanting to come here for so long now. And you're just gonna waste all that time over this?" Ben asked, things were not getting better between the two of them.

"Ben, I don't know who told you I was nicer, and yes, I was. But ever since thing has been told to us, I've been acting more like this. Maybe when this ends I can be my normal self again. But that doesn't change the fact that there's still hundreds of us and only two of them. What would your father do?" Arlo asked, the question was enough to provoke Ben.

"What would my father do? What would your Poppa Henry do!?" He shouted, Arlo and his family stopped in their tracks and looked at him "Ben, how do you know my poppa's name?" Arlo asked worriedly, Ben decided to lie "Um, Nash, Ramsey and Butch told me."

"No, they couldn't, I never once mentioned his name to any of these guys I met. And I'm sure me and my family haven't said his name to you or your friends, so I ask again, _how do you know his name?_ " Arlo asked, more of a worry-anger tone. Ben sighed, before replying "You really want to know how? Then allow our friends to break the dam." Arlo thought deeply, the pain of not knowing how Ben knew his father's name was so overwhelming, he gave in. "Okay fine, I give up! Go on then."

Ben smiled "Thank you Arlo. I'm sure you'll thank us for this decision once you see who our other friend is. But, you need to see him first." He explained, looking over to his left, he noticed a large, shiny rock that was slightly smaller than Arlo. "Hey Arlo, what is this?"

"Oh that, it landed in the forest a couple of days ago, it's pretty heavy though so don't try lifting it." Arlo replied quietly, Jess ran over to Ethan and Fifi, calling them over to where Ben and Arlo were. "Ethan, Fifi, can you two lift this rock?" Jess asked, and sure enough, using the front of their heads, Ethan and Fifi lifted the rock, having it resting in the middle. "Okay, now, when you're ready, throw it." Jess said.

"In what direction, where to?" Ethan asked. "The dam." Ben and Jess said at the same time. Frostbite launched into the air, flying over the mountain to get back to Arlie, "You might want to get out the way, they're going to throw a rock into the dam!" Frostbite warned, Thunderclap and his friends moved the cloud over so it would light up the front of the dam, allowing Ethan and Fifi to see where to aim. After a few seconds of adjusting, they moved back slightly, before launching the rock like a catapult. It whisked through the air, and eventually, it hit the dam, dead in the middle.

The rock went straight through the dam, to the other side. Water rushed out, and after sometime, the entire dam gave way. A large amount of water roared in toward the farm, however, the flat area meant that not the entire wave was heading for it. Most went out to the sides, and a lot of it went up the river bed. Only the very front of the wave made it to the walls and forest, though it was enough to move the walls and knock down some of the trees, it wasn't enough to destroy the walls or fully flatten the entire forest.

Eventually, the water drained back to the river, which was still flowing backwards. "Libby, the net!" Arlo remembered, pulling the string, Libby lowered the net into the river, hoping that at least one of them would hit the net. Fortunately, it didn't take long for the net to be pulled by something. Ethan and Fifi moved toward the river, and, after about five seconds of having their heads underwater, raised up to reveal that it was Arlie. Everyone in the area cheered that they saved one of the two friends. However, there was something wrong...

"Um, guys, where is he? Did he come out before me?" Arlie asked Ben and Arlo looked at each other worriedly, before moving over to Arlie. "No, he's not. Still, he might be along next, just give it a moment." Ben assured, and then, the sun finally poked out from the moon, the total eclipse had ended, and the sun was lighting everything up. The light-bugs went back to their places, and all the visitors started to leave the area back to where they came from. All except Arlie, the others, Spot, his family, Butch, Nash, and Ramsey, who were all waiting, and waiting, and waiting.

* * *

 **A/N: The end of the two part chapter! All together this would of made a 6k, nearly a 7k word chapter, which would of been a record for me. On another note, this story only has three chapters left: two full chapters, and a epilogue. But don't leave just yet, as once the story is done I will release a 'Special Features' chapter with a week after the story's completion that will contain deleted parts, a commentary, and more!** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ _ **Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan Fifi, Luke, Mallory, Odina, Tabari and Zarla (Holy crap I've made quite enough OCs for this story) are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Next Chapter title: Family Acceptance**


	23. Family Acceptance

**A/N: Brackets such as "(Name)" show which character/s is singing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Family Acceptance**

* * *

To know what happened to Henry, lets go back a bit to when Henry last appeared.

Henry poked out of the water "Nothing yet. Just came back up for a quick breath, let me know if anything happens up here." Henry went back down underwater, diving deeper into the water. The water had calmed enough for trees to float up or sink down, meaning there weren't as many obstacles. Suddenly a light from above lit up the water, allowing Henry to see what was near him, including the dam. Now having a visual, Henry looked for a log that was larger than the others. There were logs of all different sizes, none were what he wanted, and he could only be down there for so long.

A massive figure pushed Henry back, leaving before Henry had the chance to see what it was. Then, another figure came from the other side, leaving slow enough for Henry to see what it was. Suddenly, not one, but three figures emerged from the murky water, ramming into him with a force so painful he tried not to let any air out in pain. These were the allosaurs that had followed Henry and his friends, and they too survived the wave. It seemed like any more and he would loose his breath, but then, one of them was dragged back.

Just before the second allosaur could attack, it too was dragged back by something, and the same fate happened to the third. Whatever dragged them was stronger and thus larger. Henry tried swimming back up before he could loose his breath, but a gigantic monster pulled him by the tail back down to the bottom. This creature was definitely adapted for the water, as it swam almost twice as fast toward him, fortunately, Henry moved fast enough for it not to hit him directly. However, it instead hit him at a glancing blow with some of it's teeth, leaving a large cut. Henry tried going back up again, desperate for air, but the monster just kept pulling back down, this time biting harder on the tail, going up a third time might mean it actually biting his tail off.

That worry was enough for Henry to resist going back up, he felt he was going to die either by the drowning, or by the figure that was in front of him. It swam straight for him, it's aerodynamic shape only making it faster, and then just before it hit, a large sound from above stopped them both. A sudden current lifting them up meant only one thing: the dam had broken. Henry and the monster in front of him were swept out of the dam, and thrown into this new flood. Looking back, the dam had fully collapsed, and to think he had only just came out and was already so far from it. In front of him he saw his home, and with all effort he had he tried moving toward it, that was before the thing dragged him back down underwater. Strong currents from the collapse had sent the river going upstream, with Henry being in this current, he looked back out of the water to find that he had already missed the opportunity to get back home, and was now being swept away, the only difference was that it was upstream.

"This is all your fault, I would be back at home if it wasn't for you!" Henry shouted at the monster, thinking that it wouldn't reply due to the water. "At least you have a home to be safe about, to worry about. When I get out of this water, I'll target that first. But for now, my only target is you." It stared at him with it's cold black eyes, ready to attack again, and it did. Not a bite, but moving it's upper teeth along Henry's left side, leaving behind a series of parallel gashes. Henry fought back by using his tail as a whip, swinging it as it's head. Slightly dazed, it easily recovered "Pathetic attack, we all know you can't do anything here in the water, especially not with those blunt teeth. I on the other hand am designed for this, what chance do you have to stop me killing you?" While he was talking, it somehow didn't notice Henry diving down, that is, before Henry darted straight up at the monster, like a predator would normally do in the water.

"I must admit, you are quite the learner, but that doesn't make you any more of a coward than a group of club-tail animals. I managed to kill a family of those a long time ago, but one managed to get awa-"

"That was Arlie, my friend. And she's safe from you." Henry interrupted. "Let me guess, at your home too? Well, looks like I can finish the job after all." The monster replied. Henry couldn't help but notice the sun was starting to come out, meaning it wouldn't be long.

"There's just one thing you've forgotten about me. I know when to move out the way." Henry quickly moved to the left, he saw the river split in two, and left the monster away to it's demise. "Stupid thing, if only he knew where he was going." He said to himself, smiling innocently. The river current was still sending him upstream, and it did for another hour. Then, and only then, did the current slow down, and move back. Henry quickly got hold of a large rock in case the monster did in fact survive, but getting to the point in which the river split, he wasn't there.

* * *

Sunset over the farm was not a good sign for today, everyone was not so happy at the thought of their friend not coming back "If your friend isn't back before sun sun is fully down, can you then tell me who your friend was?" Arlo asked, Arlie gulped "Yes, but you wouldn't believe us." "I'll be the judge of that when you tell me." Arlo replied. Suddenly, the net tugged again, surprising everyone. Quickly, Arlie and Ben rushed over before anyone else could. And, getting slowly out of the river, Henry got back onto dry land. "Henry!" Arlie, Ben, Jess, Mike, Chris, Ethan, Fifi, and the tyrannosaurs all said at the same time in excitement, running toward and embracing him. "Where did you go?" Ben asked.

"Don't worry, I was swept upstream and then the current changed back. Oh and Arlie, when we're done here I got something to say." Henry replied, before looking back at his family, sighing. "It's been quite a while since we've seen each other." Walking toward them, Henry expected them to all embrace him. However, he was surprised to see them back away slightly.

"Uh, guys, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Come on, it's me, Henry. Your... Poppa?" Henry said, a bit more slow and saddened at the end, Henry's friends looked at his family confused by what they did. "Oh come on guys, it's actually him, why aren't you welcoming him back in tears of joy?" Arlie said impatiently, Ben nudged her, reminding her of what she did when she was last impatient.

It was soon apparent to Henry what was going on, his family hadn't seen him for a month. In that time, a lot might of happened to the family, and their hopes of him coming back had faded. What was going on now was that they had already accepted the face that Henry was no longer here, and so seeing him again would not only be impossible for them, but it could lead them to trying to find a way of explaining why it's not actually him.

"You're... so different, your personality, your voice." Arlo said, no one could have said it worse, not because of the way he said it, but because it was Arlo that said it, the one member of the family who wouldn't let go of Henry, and he had already accepted that his father wasn't here.

"Son, a lot of things have happened between then and now, I mean, look at you, so brave and confident. I'm not the only one who's personality has changed here. But you've got to believe me when I say I'm your Poppa. Has it actually come to this, I've walked for weeks on end, been through so much you couldn't believe it, and for what? A family that doesn't even think you're actually here. What am I then, some kind of ghost in a dream that's still haunting you of me? No, this time, it's actually me. Please, just believe me!" Henry grew every more tired and saddened by the thought that the thing the walked back to had already been missed. Walking around, he soon saw the statue of him. Moving next to it so that they were in the same position, he looked at his son. "Tell me now, is the old me, and the new me, so different that you think I'm someone else entirely? Don't even answer that. I'm going back."

Henry walked away, confusing Arlie "Henry, what are you doing?" she asked. "If I really did come back for nothing, there's no point being at home anymore." Henry said, moving toward the river. He knew that if he were to go into the river, there would almost be no way out, and would be dragged away back to where he started, if not even further out. This action did something, it made Arlo think twice. If this was really Henry, then this was going to be terrible news.

"Wait!" Arlo called out, jest before Henry could put his first foot into the water. Turning around, he had no positive expression at all. "Maybe you're not Poppa, maybe this is just a second dream, or just a hallucination, but if you are him then, I want to see if you can answer three questions. Get all three right, and you really are him, as these are personal only to you and my family." Arlo said, it was an opportunity that could not go to waste.

"Question one, what was the last thing Poppa said to me?" Arlo asked, this was definitely personal, as only Arlo and Henry knew the answer. But, thinking about it again, Henry realized that there was a chance Arlo could include the dream the two had. "Well son, the last thing I said to you before I was swept away was... 'run Arlo'. However, something tells me you're talking about the time you were trapped in vines, to which I say the last thing I said to you was... 'now go take care of that critter'. Am I right Arlo?" Henry asked, looking at a slightly shocked Arlo. "Question two, what was the last thing you and I did when we had fun?" He asked, this one was only easier.

"Arlo, why answer when you can show." The sun had gone down, and it was going dark again, perfect for when Henry swung his tail slowly on the grass, a few light-bugs lighting up everyone. Once again, it felt like things were going great. "Final question, what are our names, and anything about us that you know?" There couldn't be a question any easier than that, "Oh, and this one's for your friend Arlie." it was then Henry knew it was going to be difficult, the last time he said all of his family names to Arlie was when they first met. And for Arlie, it wasn't any better, she knew Arlo's name from how similar it was to her's, and she could recall Libby's name from when Arlo said it earlier, but the others she couldn't remember. Looking at Henry was the only thing that triggered her memory once again, back to when she and him first met.

"Okay then, lets start with you then; Ida, a loving mother who worked for the whole family and herself, raising her sons and daughter, she would not loose faith in them, even when some did things to others. She grew concerned of one of her sons when they didn't show signs of developing, and was surely saddened when Henry was swept away and Arlo went out next. Then we have Buck, the strong and potentially alpha male of the three siblings, he grew to be more braver than his brother, and was so proud at it he rubbed it in with pranks that would only scare his sibling even more, however, he too was struck with grief when Henry and his sibling went away...

We have Libby, the sister that didn't want to scare her brother, but also didn't stop Buck from scaring or even help her other brother, just like Buck and Ida, she too was not happy when Henry washed away and her brother went next. And finally, Arlo. Born scared of everything, you grew up to want to be just like your poppa, but there was always things in the way that would stop you, like Buck for instance, when your father introduced the 'mark', your was even more determined, but even then you couldn't stop being scared. Your father being devoted as he was tried everything to help, and eventually, he grew impatient and tried to force you. However, that only let to your poppa being swept away, you were hit hardest with grief as you were there when it happened. And to make things worse, soon afterward you got swept out yourself, but on your adventure you grew brave and was willing to sacrifice yourself to save your friend...

That's all of you, right? Not by a chance. We have one more member to go through, my friend, Henry. A father so devoted to teaching and caring Buck, Libby and especially Arlo. He introduced the 'mark' to allow them to develop, however one of the siblings; Arlo, couldn't, either something was too scary or Buck scared him. He eventually grew impatient and was willing to sacrifice himself to save Arlo. However, Henry didn't die from that wave, he was washed away a long way from here. He found me and we became friends, and on our journey back we had even more friends join us...

But then one day I said something and Henry didn't like it, so he ran from me, desperate to get to you guys he trapped himself, we eventually found him and tried freeing him, but the wave came and washed me and him up. The dam collapsed and, well, you know the rest. So I ask you Arlo, is that a good enough of an answer?" Arlo and his family were left speechless, Arlie knew basically everything about them, and there was only one way of explaining that. None of them had told her about their past, so only Henry could of told her, but that would mean... it all started to fit together.

(Arlo) _"_ _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you  
Poppa, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all you are  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

(Arlo, Libby and Buck) ___We have died every day waiting for you  
Poppa, don't be afraid we have loved you  
For a thousand years  
We'll love you for a thousand more___

(Ida) ___And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
___(Arlo, Libby, Buck and Ida) ___We'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer___

(Arlo) ___We have died every day waiting for you  
___ (Libby) ___Poppa don't be afraid we have loved you  
___ (Buck) ___For a thousand years  
___ (Ida) ___We'll love you for a thousand more  
___ (Henry) _ _ _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your hearts to me  
___(Family) ___We have loved you for a thousand years  
We'll love you for a thousand more"___

They got near enough to embrace for the first time in a month. And you can probably tell hugging a family after a month of being way from them would be emotional for them all. However, the embrace couldn't last. Henry was once again reminded that he was back home safe and sound, meaning he had to tell them all. His worry about what might result from it was so big that Arlie and Arlo noticed something was wrong. "Something wrong?" they both said, Henry sighed. "After a month of searching, I've finally found you. I'm so happy to be with you again. But it's not over... There's something I need to get out of me."

"And what would that be?" Arlo asked, Henry looked at Arlie, who knew what he was going to say.

* * *

 **A/N: Two more chapters left, the end is near! But remember that there's going to be a bonus chapter after the story is done, so stay tuned for that.** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ _ **Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan Fifi, Luke, Mallory, Odina, Tabari and Zarla (Holy crap I've made quite enough OCs for this story) are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Songs in the chapter: A Thousand Years - Christina Perri (It's one of my favorite, despite the fact that it was used for a movie series I will not name here)**

 **Next Chapter title: Henry's One Secret**


	24. Henry's One Secret

**A/N: Again, brackets such as "(Name)" show which character/s is singing. This time however, brackets such as "[Action]" show what the character does during a line (this won't be used for many lines at all).**

 **Oh and a lot of this chapter is in 1st person, I've usually only done sections of a chapter in this but since the majority of this chapter is in 1st person it might be slightly weird, as it's my first time making almost an entire chapter in 1st person.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Henry's One Secret**

* * *

Arlo and his family were all confused by what his father meant by that; a moment of thick, awkward silence filled. "Arlo, remember a long time ago when you asked what my parents were like, and I walked away? Buck, remember when you asked what I was like when I was young, and I told you it didn't matter? Libby, you remember when you wondered if I had siblings, and I said I used to? And Ida, when I first met you you wanted to know where my family was, and I grew angry? All of the things you guys asked me and all the ways I acted, they're all relevant." Henry finally said.

"Poppa, what are you trying to say?" Arlo asked, and once again Henry sighed "What I'm trying to say is, the things I did tell you about my past weren't true. I didn't want you to find out what my life was actually like before you were born, or before I first met you Ida. My past isn't as good as I led you to believe, but rather it was a horrible and tragic one. I never wanted to tell you all because I was afraid you would think of me as someone else entirely, almost like how you thought I wasn't actually Henry a few minutes ago."

"But Poppa wh-" Arlo was interrupted when Arlie nudged him "You probably don't want to keep asking questions, last time I did that he roared at me and ran off in despair. So don't do what I did." She warned, Arlo smiled innocently, before wondering why Henry did that. "Okay then, so what now?" Arlo added. "I think it's time I told you the truth. I feel that's the only way for me to stop feeling guilty." Henry replied. The sky was pitch black, and nothing was lighting anything. Ethan and Fifi both leaped and landed back down on all fours, providing enough light for a long time.

Henry's family and friends gathered around, this including the Tyrannosaurs. "Right then, where do I even start, there's just so much I can now remember I don't know... or maybe I do. Okay, lets go all the way back, to when I was born...

* * *

My life began about forty years ago, but I wasn't born here near Clawtooth Mountain. No I was actually born far away on the edge of a dense jungle forest. But I'd like to say how my siblings were born too. The first to be born was my older sister, and when she was born she was able to run and hide in no time. My parents named her Odina, and she really enjoyed having the name. Father only just got her to stay still before Luke was born, and already the two siblings played around the home we were in. Mallory was next, but the time it took for her to break the egg was longer than it did for me. Everything was going well, but all three eggs had hatched, so where did I come in?

Well, one of the eggs was slightly larger than the others, only slightly. And upon checking it they found another, it was me. "Hello Henry." Were the first words I ever heard from my mother. Slightly worried about my father I was weary to come out, and eventually I did. Walking for the first time felt so hard to do, but already my sisters and brother could do it so easily. I looked around and saw just how big things were, and it seemed impossible that one day I would be as high as my parents. Before I knew it I had walked outside the home, I could see just how dense the forest was, and how open the fields were.

Food wasn't a problem to deal with around here, the forest provided most of the food, from the common leaves to the sweet fruit that came off form the trees. However, the trees don't provide that food in the winter, so my parents taught us how to make food from the ground. Luke and Odina were the ones that would plow through the ground, Mallory would plant the seeds, but I had no idea what to do, that was, until I went near the river.

"I got a job for you Henry." My father spoke, I nearly jumped into the river in shock, he chucked back at me. "Do you think you can water the crops?" He added.

"Uh, can you show me?" I asked nervously, watering plants was not a thing I thought was needed. Besides, if it was, how was suppose to water them all when there was no way to carry the water back? That question was answered when my father put his mouth in the water and held the water there. Rising back out, he still had the water in his mouth as he walked over to the crops. To my amazement he sprayed the water over every single one, there wasn't a plant that weren't wet.

"You think you can do that on the other field?" He asked, I was determined to achieve something for once like my siblings. "Yes dad, I know I can." I walked down to the river again and like my father I got hold as much water as I could. Walking over to the next field of crops I managed to spray about a quarter of it, it wasn't as good as my father but it was something. "You're pretty good at this, when you're older and stronger you'll certainly be able to cover the lot." My father told. That was one of the good days.

However, there was one thing I was afraid of at the time: The forest, there was something about it that felt disturbing. But nonetheless it didn't take long for my family to notice said fear, and one day before I was a year old, I was tasked to go into the forest. If I could make it into the middle of the forest, marked with a distinctively large redwood tree, and back home before an hour had passed, that would of hopefully ended my fear. So I started walking into the forest, a clear path to the middle meant that it would be easy, but every time the wind blew or I broke a twig I would almost jump thinking it was someone else behind me.

Somehow, it only took me ten minutes to get to the middle, on the bark was a small blue rock. Thinking it was the thing I needed to prove I did in fact made it to the middle, I walked back. The forest wasn't as bad as I thought, and it seemed that my only fear was to fade this early in my life. But then I noticed on the way back something was out of place; one of the trees had fallen down. Looking around it I put two on two that the tree had just fallen down because it was old, the trees around there were said to be almost a thousand years old. But behind me was something much larger than anyone I've met before. It was so large and had so many teeth I instantly called it 'the monster', it's large sail-like spine changed color, from a deep brown to a medium red.

I ran away from the monster as fast as I could as it ran ever faster. I managed to think right and turn a sharp bend, and it proved harder for it to turn corners than straight. Using that exploit against it, I turned at sharp bands so many times it couldn't keep up. But just before I got to the edge of the forest, it came back up and grabbed hold of me by the tail. So much I wanted to be back home, and seeing it's mouth open was enough to scar me for quite some time. Just before it could start swallowing me, it was bashed to the side by my father. He roared so loud it nearly made me go deaf, and it was loud enough to scare the monster away.

"Maybe the forest isn't such a good place for you, you all right?" He asked, but I was just too scared to ask. "It's okay Henry, I'll always be here in your life to help you, only when you're ready will I let you be. For now you just got to adapt to things, okay?" He wrapped his tail around me, allowing me to feel more calm. We both got back to our home, and everyone was happy to see that I actually had half an hour left. The next day was the more special, we celebrated our birthday, everyone was happy then and it felt like my life was going to be great.

"Well well, if it isn't Henry the scared of a 'monster', oh please, spare me your excuses on that." Luke and I were out of hearing distance from home when this happened, he was the older brother and felt that attention should be spread equally. He hated how I seemed to be my father's favorite sibling, even though he never said anything of the sort. When he was told about what happened in the forest, he saw an opportunity to mock me for it. "Luke, I'm not joking when I say it was a monster. If you were there you would of-"

"I would of actually thought of an idea and hide." He interrupted. "No that wouldn't work, it could smell me and you a mile off." I argued back at him, one of my mistakes. "Ha! So you thought running from it would help you escape? If it wasn't for our father you'd be dead meat." Luke then pushed me onto the ground, and then put one of his feet on my neck, knowing that it was all he had to do to stop my breathing. "LUKE!" Odina ran to me and nudged Luke out of the way, helping me get back up. "You all right Henry? Okay. Luke, what the hell was that for?" She asked angrily.

Luke only moaned "Oh great, now you're on his side?" "Yes I am Luke, but only because you shouldn't bully him for something that wasn't his fault." She argued back. Soon afterwards she told my parents about what Luke had done, and he was punished. And that's when things started to go wrong. From then on Luke would bully me, the next four years were only getting worse and worse. Luke managed to convince my younger sister, Mallory, to bully me as well. That only made things worse for me and Odina, and it made me so scared of everything because anything could happen. One day, my father and mother noticed something about the river. It was draining faster than normal, I couldn't help but listen in on what they were talking about. From what I could hear, they were planning to move to some location on a mountain. But it was the next day we knew what was going to happen.

"We have got something to say to all four of you... We're going for a little walk to a place me and Zarla went a long time ago. It seems something bad might happen here soon and the place we're going to is the only place we know that's safe." My father announced, it wasn't long before we had to move out. I said one last goodbye to the place before we walked over the first hill, and that was the last time I saw my home. A couple of days went by, and we managed to find a mountain with three peaks, never before had I seen something that high.

"Welcome, to Clawtooth Mountain. It's name comes from how the mountains are shaped like teeth, but also like claws. It's not an original title but at least it's better than other mountain names such as the valley of ten peaks. Anyways, we need to get to the other side, and the quickest way to do that is by going over on the left side." My mother explained, I stayed behind the others when we got to the base of the mountain, so if there were unstable rocks they could find them before me. And it worked for most of the way up. However, my father thought it would be best if I went to the front with my siblings, not good for me that is.

The first few moments of being at the front were fine, they didn't really notice me too much. All four of us siblings were the first to get to the top. "Ugh, you again? Why are you here? Go back to our parents and have them comfort you, you wouldn't want to be so scared you fall down the mountain now would you?" There was something wrong, everything was going dark, and none of us knew where it was coming from. The sun was still up, but only a third of it was shining, the rest had been blocked by something. "Aww, what's the matter? Too scared because the sun is going dark? Ha, you're more pathetic than I thought."

"Leave him alone Luke, this whole four years of bullying started because you wanted more attention than he did." Odina argued back, Luke however replied by spitting on her face "I now know why you like him so much, because you just want to be the goody two feet. Well to that I say that you can't be like this forever, one day you'll realize that being with cowards isn't the best way to live." Two things in that moment made me angry, the first was the fact that he called me a coward, and the second was that he actually spat in her face. "Luke, did you just, spit in her face?" I said, they soon noticed that I twitched my eye a little. "Whoa, dude, you okay?" Mallory asked.

"Am I okay? Am I _okay!?_ No I'm not okay. You know why? Not only has Luke here been beating me up because of the most stupidest reasons, but also... No one, spits in my sisters face..." I said angrily, Mallory started backing away toward our parents, meanwhile Odina smiled at my distinct liking toward her, and Luke was only now just starting to realize his mistake. "I have to go through a lot of pain from you just so I can actually live, it doesn't help when you start abusing others because they want to help me get through it too."

"What a noble thing to say... Henry the Coward, that should be your new title, puts a nice ring to it too." Luke smirked, however the true rage I kept for four years had only now become too great. I roared aloud right in Luke's face, loud enough for him and Odina to start backing away. "I am not. A. Coward!" I leaped up on my back two legs, before landing down. However, I landed in the wrong spot; a loose part of the mountain. A rumbling from below grew louder, and just when our parents had got near, their weight combined was the last thing needed for the landslide to commence. Everyone but me was dragged into the landslide, some were trapped deep inside it, and others were trapped on the surface.

Looking beyond them, I saw a large wave, which would of headed straight for my family and kill them. It charged closer and closer, "For goodness sake Henry, save us now or be called Henry the Coward for good!" Luke shouted, I had plenty of time to save my family and still make it out, but there was something I feared, a nagging feeling. I was too afraid to go down, and worse, I turned around from my family and started walking away. I looked up just in time to see the sun become fully blocked, and then from behind, several screams echoed from below, followed by a large splash from the wave. I walked to see where my family were, but alas, they weren't there. The wave bashed the rocks together and ultimately my family was killed by either drowning or by the impact of the rocks.

There was nothing I could do now to save, or anything, they were gone. They were actually gone. It took a very long time for that thought to sink in, and when it finally did, I wailed a loud, long cry of despair. It wasn't long however that I had to stop, I breathed in again, and started all over again. Eventually I could feel my voice start to break, any more and I would loose my voice permanently. All that time I spent, and I didn't notice how a large wave went through to the other side. When I finally looked at the farm, it was intact, but it also had some damage done. Creatures, animals and critters spread out from the forest; a place where they too could hide from the wave. When they all left, I felt it was time to at least see what was there.

Walking down the mountain was slightly easier than going up, and getting to the bottom, I could see the farm and it's inhabitants. Once again, I feared what would happen if I were to go other there, the ones that lived there were like me, but would they accept me? I hid in the forest when it started to rain heavily, and there seemed to be no way I could ever get my confidence back. The mere thought of what I had to do now was driving me crazy, so crazy I thought I could see someone next me. but then I realized, there WAS someone next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked, he didn't seem to notice me until then. "I'm Henry. What's your name?" He replied in a deeper voice than mine was at the time. I had never heard of anyone with the same name, so the thought of it made me sort of terrified. My n-name is also H-Henry, why are you here?" I asked, wondering why he was next to me in the first place.

"I'm not sure why I am here. But believe me when I say this, I am you in your future." Is what he answered with. But how was that possible, was I really seeing what I would be like in the future? "A-Are you sure, is this w-who I become when I'm o-older?" I asked in deep wonder. "Yes, I'm sure. I remember what I did to my parents, my family, and like you I hated it. I... You-um, we both know what we did to our family. But I can tell you that you do indeed become much braver than who you are right now. However I, like you, am still not keen on talking about what happened, I need to tell my family that." He explained, it has just occured to me that he said he had a family.

"Wait, I- you have a family? As in a son and daughter?" I kept asking, the older version of me nodded "Yes, I have a family, and you will have a family too. There's Libby, Buck, and a really special son named Arlo. You're going to have a bit of trouble with him, but you're also going to have some great fun with him." He answered. There wa something missing in all of this though. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

He sighed again "To show you that you do change. You need to stop worrying about the past and think about what to do now. Be brave like you will eventually be, and I know you can be something more than who you are. Just like Arlo, you were, or still are afraid of everything. But, you will become much more, I know Arlo is like me, but greater, and I am sure you can be me and so much more. In fact I think... you are, me and more." He said, it clicked in my head that he, I was right to myself. I needed to stop worrying anymore. "I will make sure to not be afraid of anything from now on. I will make you proud Henry!" I said, and thus, he dissolved into thin air while smiling. It was now official, stop worrying about things or bust.

I went to the farm, and soon met Ida. They asked where my family was and I lied, they agreed they would keep me as a guest until my family would come back but, they would never be back, I knew that and they didn't. More years went by, and I was starting to forget about my past. When you were born Arlo, your actions reminded me of myself, Buck reminded me of Luke sometimes and Libby reminded me of Odina. But Arlo, there was one event that made me see you were already greater than me. When the wave was about to wash me away, I noticed you were trying to help, a thing I never did when my family was in the same situation.

* * *

And so, that's my life story..."

(Henry) _"What cause have I to feel glad?_  
 _I've built my life on judgement and causing pain._  
 _I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome._  
 _Now everything that I've had_  
 _and everything I've known have been thrown away._  
 _And with time I've come to find this isn't my home._

 _I've stroked the fire, seen more pain that you can know._  
 _The tears of the broken have washed away my soul._  
 _Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,_  
 _now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control._  
 _I try my best to block out the screams,_  
 _but they're haunting me in my dreams._  
 _Please break my shackles,_  
 _I want it to stop._

(Young Henry) _I watch these repeated dreams._  
 _Day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain._  
 _Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality._

 _But life is not as it seems._  
 _Should I take a chance of freedom and throw it all down the drain?_  
 _I've been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away._

 _I've stroked the fire, seen more pain that you can know._  
 _The tears of the broken have washed away my soul._  
 _Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,_  
 _now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control._  
 _I try my best to block out the screams,_  
 _but they're haunting me in my dreams._  
 _Please break my shackles,_  
 _I want it to stop._

(Henry) _I've stroked the fire, seen more pain that you can know._  
 _The tears of the broken have washed away my soul._  
 _Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,_  
 _now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control._

 _I'm sick of hurting, sick of thinking it's all I do._  
[Points to Arlie] _I break those around me, those spared are very few._ [Points to his family]  
 _But the bright sun is burning, and my sky shines ever blue._  
 _Friendships surround me, I'm becoming a part of you._  
 _I try my best to block out the screams,_  
 _but they're haunting me in my dreams._  
 _Please break my shackles,_  
 _I want it to stop."_

Henry was suddenly embraced by everyone "Henry, you don't have to worry anymore. You've got us." Arlie said. "Yeah, and as long as you've got us, we'll make sure the rest of our lives are better than before!" Arlo added.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy... the planning alone for this took too long, not to mention how many times I had to redo Henry's story, so sorry if this is so late.** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ _ **Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan Fifi, Luke, Mallory, Odina, Tabari and Zarla (Holy crap I've made quite enough OCs for this story) are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Songs: Awoken - Woodentoaster**

 **Next Chapter title:** **Epilogue**


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the story.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Epilogue**

* * *

 _One year later..._

A near-winter day started nicely, the clouds that were in the sky were fluffy-looking and moved slowly toward Clawtooth Mountain. There was little wind to touch the ground, which made it easier for everyone to work. Arlo, Arlie and Buck first worked on removing nearby trees, cutting them down using their tails. Nearby, Libby and Ben worked on ploughing the next field, this being the seventh field in the farm, and Arlie would sometimes help if one of them was a bit tired. Ida and Libby would then later work on planting the seeds for the new field of corn. Some of the other fields were still growing, which was where Henry, Ethan and Fifi would spray water on them, soaking the plants with enough water for a few days.

After that, the three moved onto the fields that were already ripe, and would carry the crops over to the second, newer silo. Jess, Mike and Chris would then strip the corn and place them in said silo. When they weren't busy, Arlo, Ida and Ben would work on other chores to keep the place fine-looking, feed the chickens etc. A production rate so great they had enough food for a long time. Plans to have more than just corn was thought of a few months ago, and there were plans to find seeds that would provide extra food. It was agreed that Spot and his family could stay, as they could have the remaining food that wasn't eaten. Working for all the day was hard, but it was worth the while of having more food than ever before.

The best part? Butch, Ramsey and Nash were only a few hundred meters away. Everyone helped clear a large section of the forest out for them to put their longhorns in. They didn't help much, but every few days they would come by, and when it was time for drinking they would also come by the farm for the water in the river. By the end of the day, it was almost time. Everyone gathered near the farm, walking past the statues of not only everyone, but also of Henry's past family.

"It's great to see you all here. One year ago a lot of you thought I was no longer here, some of you didn't even know I existed. In a matter of weeks we've all learned some lessons, either the easy or hard way. And now look where we are, I'm here with my family and friends and I couldn't be any happier. However, there are some things to address today. First, it's been found that the farm is in fact over two hundred years old today, so that's something. Also, tomorrow we'll allow three members to venture beyond Clawtooth Mountain to find more types of food. Arlie, Arlo and Spot have been chosen by the majority to be the first ones if they would like. Finally, I would like to say that tonight we're hosting a party near to celebrate the anniversary." Henry announced, a few cheers here and some applause while he spoke.

Later that night, everyone gathered again and had started to have a great party. Henry found a way out of it to find a calm space, with Arlie following. "What are you doing out here Henry? I thought you wanted to have a good time." She said.

"You know, It's just hard to think about it all, it was only a year ago I got swept from Arlo before finding a way back whilst re-discovering my past, and here we are thinking it's like nothing. Why do things change so fast?"

"Henry, sometimes it's good that times change fast, it allows us to adapt and be used to more things whilst still learning from our mistakes. You've already done a good job at adapting to things and I think Arlo is gonna be just like you, even if he was born differently." Arlie said, her last statement reminding Henry of one last thing.

"Arlie, there's something you haven't told me. When we first met I told you about how Arlo was born and you looked worried, I tried asking what was wrong and you said you would tell at a better time. Don't you think now is a better time?" Henry asked, it took a second for Arlie to remember.

"Ah yes, you told me that Buck had hit the egg a couple of times making a large crack. What I wanted to say on that day was that; Hitting or opening an egg can lead to a major disability in development, meaning that Buck hitting the egg is probably the reason why he was so small and why he was afraid of anything." Arlie explained, thinking about it, Henry thought about what it would of been like if that didn't happen.

In response, he chuckled "If Buck hadn't hit the egg, Arlo probably wouldn't of been scared of everything like I was. But that would also mean I wouldn't of been swept away, our family would of never met you guys, and I would have forgotten about my past all together. So in reality, I would actually like to thank Buck for that. 'Cause if there's one thing I know from now, it's that...

...I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **A/N: The End. No seriously, this is the end of the story. However, I'm doing a Bonus Features chapter later this week, which will contain a lot of things such as how I planned the story, deleted scenes, and maybe a preview of the next story :D .** **Any ways, I hope you liked the chapter, or even enjoying the story so far! To the new people here, I'll be uploading a chapter every Saturday, Sunday, and Monday (Unless I'm busy), and if a review/PM is helpful enough, I'll send a PM of 5 lines of the next chapter. I'll see you next chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ _ **Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan Fifi, Luke, Mallory, Odina, Tabari and Zarla (Holy crap I've made quite enough OCs for this story) are the only characters owned by me. Every other character is owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_

 **Final Chapter: Bonus Features**


	26. Bonus Features (Part 1)

**A/N: Since this Bonus Features is so large, it's been split into two.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Bonus Features Part 1**

 **Contents:**

1\. Commentary

2\. Opinion on The Good Dinosaur (TGD)

3\. Character Info

* * *

 **Commentary**

 **Hey everyone, I'm Alex; the writer behind Henry's Long Adventure, and I just wanted to give a basis about how the story was made and all the different plots and versions that went through for this final piece to be made. Right at the very start I wanted to have a story- a what if story, kind of like the movie except instead of a historical event it's a what if on the movie: What if Henry didn't die? For this I had to figure out one thing in particular, and that was if Henry didn't die in the movie why didn't he come back in the movie. Eventually I found that if he was swept out much further down the river than Arlo it would of taken more time to get back home than it did for Arlo.**

 **Next was how far Henry traveled, to which I needed to know how many days went by in the movie since Henry's 'death'. I put an estimate on about two weeks went by in the movie, but it could of been more due to not knowing the duration of time that passed between the last shot of Henry and the first shot of his grave. A solution to this I thought of was to actually have Henry's Adventure last a year, hence the original title of "Henry's Year Adventure" and the error in the Prologue Chapter (you can still see it if you want). At the time I made the prologue it was about a month before it would of been uploaded, as there was no plot to the story in the prologue.**

 **So the summary of the plot I had was that Henry was a far far away from home and would eventually find his way back, but there was nothing in the middle. The first idea was actually to have the story as a musical, where about 70% of the story was literally singing. However there were things I noticed that didn't make it seem right, for example I had to put enough background during singing to give a story and not every character could sing, so eventually the idea of a musical was put to rest.**

 **Version 2 of the story was more complicated than a musical, since I actually analyse the personality of Henry. I noticed that he had a variety of positive emotions presented in the movie (Happiness, love, laughter etc.), but only had a few negative ones. For example he would only get angry when Buck did something bad to Arlo, he would be sad if he'd done something to Arlo or if Arlo was giving up (notice how a lot of these things relate to Arlo), Henry was only ever annoyed when Arlo couldn't stop fearing everything, and last but not least, Henry was scared when the wave showed up. That last negative emotion got me thinking, as his sudden reaction meant to me that he had seen this before somewhere (I now see that he could have been scared for Arlo's safety).**

 **The emotion of fear and the scene where Henry; the brave, wise character of the family is scared meant a lot for me. So I based Version 2 of the plot around Henry's incapability of fear, how he's only just starting to fear things, and getting used to it. As Henry met new characters each one would give their opinion on fear, some outrageously stupid and others more wiser than Henry. Eventually Henry would get to terms with what fear is and see why Arlo was afraid of everything before Henry finally makes it back home. There was only one thing missing: A twist to the story for the viewers and the other characters.**

 **A twist for the characters was soon found, this was that word of Arlo; the brave dinosaur, had spread everywhere, and when the characters saw Henry they would mistake him for this brave dinosaur. There would be a point at which Henry would have to admit he's not the brave dinosaur, that was the twist for the characters, but what about the twist for the audience? The answer to that was again by looking at the movie and the story. Since Henry was now alive this meant the cliche of the parents dying was removed, so I decided to see if Henry had parents of his own, of course I found nothing because Henry and his current family were the only apatosaurs in the movie.**

 **Which got me thinking, what if Henry's parents and possibly siblings too had died sometime in Henry's past, and Henry felt guilty of not doing anything to save them? This felt like the perfect twist in the story, there would be scenes where other characters would ask about Henry's past and his family and he would do random things in response, with this twist explaining why. The significance of the wave came back and had it so that Henry's older family died by a wave (which to me would have explained Henry's sudden reaction to the wave in the movie). So there we have it, Version 2 was about Henry coming back home, and in the process would meet new characters, get used to fear, and eventually explain what happened to his family.**

 **And then one of my friends pointed out something that made me throw some sections of the story out; how many different personalities would have to be shown in the story. This eventually led to me lowering the duration of Henry's Adventure from a year to about a month, and the amount of characters Henry met went from about 20 (Yes, I was going to have THAT much) to 7. And it was then I had a good single-plot story, it was time for the personalities of the other characters.**

 **The first was of course Arlie, an ankylosaurus who had a serious personality. This was a character that I thought would be good at changing the plot of the story, so that she would eventually lead Henry to admit about him not being the good dinosaur. I used the idea of over-analyzing everything as a defense Arlie would have, that and her tail. Her backstory was that she was when young captured by human critters due to traps, and escaped. This was changed to her family being killed by a spinosaurus. Next was onto Arlie's friend: Ben, like his Dryosaur counterpart, Ben was fast and wiser than Arlie when it came to meeting friends. The relationship between these first two characters was that Arlie and Ben had been friends ever since they met, and the backstory behind Ben was that he was abandoned by his family, before nearly being eaten by a spinosaurus.**

 **This was the beginning of Version 3, the final version. However, there was something missing that I needed: A sub-plot. Again, my friend solved this when they mentioned I had not so far included Arlo and his family. I came up with a crazy plot of an eclipse and a tsunami, and how every so often this would happen. Arlo and his family had to prepare for it by making a dam, Henry and his friends had to get to Clawtooth Mountain before this happened, and how Henry's family was killed by this event.**

 **And that was the final version, I then added the triplets Mike, Chris and Jess; The triplets with different personalities. And finally adding Ethan and Fifi: The loving couple, to the plot (one day before the prologue was uploaded). However, there were still things I felt could of been added to the plot, or things that could of been taken away. I want to say that I'm not doing a remake of this story. It would be nice to see a much more polished story, but there's not much to add or take so for now, no remake on the story.**

* * *

 **Thoughts on TGD Part 1: Thoughts on the movie itself**

 **I have to say it, TGD is in my opinion one of the best movies I've seen so far compared to other Pixar movies. It's ability on the animation was far beyond fantastic and realistic looking, and the emotions presented are also stunning. The music had fit very well with the scenes, and all of these things are what inspired me to make a story like it. However, I can see what others meant when they said it felt more like a Disney movie than a Pixar movie, there was something about it to this day I can't seem to get is wrong with the movie, there's just something about it... Any ways, I personally would recommend this movie, maybe not to smaller kids as this movie does indeed present a lot of dark situations, other than that I love the movie and always will, nothing will change that.**

 **Thoughts on TGD Part 2: Theories behind the movie**

 **1: Sequel?**

 **The answer in my opinion is more complicated than it seems, Pixar has made sequels from 5 of 13 franchises, and 8 of 23 movies are sequels, so the chance of TGD having a sequel is already lower than 50%, but not to worry, as that's just in general. Plot wise, TGD has a higher chance than in general, as franchises like Cars (Yes, I'm talking about THAT franchise) had it's first movie wrapped up nicely, but then went on to make Cars 2 (I'll talk movie on this movie soon), so a sequel to TGD could be likely from that. Next we have money, and TGD made the least amount of money in all Pixar films, but to be honest, a sequel isn't determined by how much money it made.**

 **Look at Toy Story, the second worst movie in terms of Worldwide gross profit, but it gets 3 sequels. So that doesn't change much on the overall on if TGD will have a sequel or not. Back to plot, this time for the ones which haven't yet got a sequel, most of the films which haven't got a sequel have had nice endings which wrapped up the plot very well, WALL-E and Up ended nice, and so did other films. However, some films that had a nice plot ending, for example Cars and The Incredibles, have/will be having sequels in the not so long future, and there's no way of knowing if the films that haven't had sequels will be getting sequels. So plot wise, TGD is 50/50. All in all I can say that it's not likely TGD will have a sequel, but you may never know, it's better to be optimistic than pessimistic, right?**

 **So what will be in a sequel if there will be one? My first thought about a potential sequel would be another adventure, maybe with more than one member of the family or another Arlo and Spot adventure. It would be nice to see a bit more light shed on the siblings, as they really didn't have much to say in the movie (Buck and Libby only have a couple of lines, and most of them are when they are in child hood). Another idea would be like the story I had, about Henry actually not being dead and finding his way back home, in fact that's what I first intended this story to be: A theoretical sequel that Pixar could make.**

 **Or, the sequel could actually be a prequel, maybe an adventure Ida or Henry had in their past that made them who they are now in the first movie. That would be nice too as it would mean more personality and life would be seen on the parents and even their parents, how they grew up and what challenges/inspirations they went through to be. Or even have a 2-plot prequel, where you see both Henry's and Ida's past, and at the end they meet up with each other. Pixar, make it happen! (I would very much doubt a member of Pixar searching up fanfiction on TGD and finding these ideas, maybe I should do a comic on this story. Eh...)**

 **2: Did Henry actually** ** _die_** **?**

 **Now, you might ask why I would bring this up for something like TGD. However, it makes a lot of sense to question it, one of the things people complained about the movie was how Arlo survived the wave (and the waterfall) twice, but Henry couldn't survive one of them? There were two explanations I, and some people had to choose between, either the makers of TGD made it like this because Arlo was the main character and to bring the metaphor "you're me and more", or Henry didn't die from the river and falling into the river isn't so dangerous as the movie makes it seem. Only a few people I've seen/met have turned to the second choice, and one of those was the channel "How it should have ended". About 95% of people who watched the movie chose the first option because it was the most logical, and it is...**

 **But, there's actually good reasoning behind why Henry didn't die from the wave. The first is actually a mention "How it should of ended" made. In their video for TGD, they pointed out that Henry was high enough to have his head above the water (in the movie he's not really stretching his neck, so their theory is possible). Another reason is that is they did indeed survive, a sequel based on this would overthrow everyone who thought he did (the grave shown after it cuts to black doesn't mean Henry's body is under it). The third reason is Finding Dory... no seriously...**

 **(SPOILERS!)** _in Finding Dory, it's teased that Dory's parents died trying to find Dory in the quarantine room. But then in the next scene, it's revealed that they only left the place, which shows how even Pixar can tease at the parents dying cliche._ **(END OF SPOILERS!)**

 **...There's also another thing that relates to Henry not dying. People have made claims how the Henry death scene is similar, if not exactly the same, as when Mufasa dies in The Lion King (Does that need to count as spoilers?). But there's things that show that it's not. When Mufasa dies, stampede is already half way. In TGD Henry is hot by the very front of the wave, not halfway into the flood. Mufasa dies because Scar pushes him into the stampede, but Henry stops trying to get out of danger. And the last, but most important difference, after the stampede, Simba goes to Mufasa to try to wake him up. But in TGD, Arlo does what exactly to Henry?**

 **Nothing, because in The Lion King, you can actually see Mufasa's body and confirm that he's dead. But in TGD, Henry is swept away, and is never physically seen again in TGD, and that means you can't fully confirm Henry's death because you don't see Henry's body to confirm that he's dead (One person once told me, if you can't find the body, they're not really dead). So if people are comparing TLK to TGD, then it's safe to say that you can say Henry is not dead because of the things mentioned just now. And the scene Arlo has of Henry still being alive but then realizing that Henry is not here anymore is only a vision, it's not a confirmation.**

 **Okay, so that's the reasons why Henry could still be alive, but what's to say he isn't alive? Well as mentioned before, we never see Henry again (physically) in the film. It would also make sense of the parent's dying cliche, but then again we did just cover Finding Dory. But there's a theory I have that could disprove all of the evidence for Henry NOT dying. I looked at all three scenes where Henry gets hit by the wave, Arlo falls into the river, and Arlo gets hit by the wave.**

 **First off, let me remind you that when Arlo is first in the river, the river isn't as rapid and dangerous as when the wave hit; where the water was full of trees. So for now lets look at where Arlo is in the wave and when Henry is about to get hit by the wave. Right away there's one thing that's different. Henry is hit by the wave when the river is in a tight, narrow cut through the mountain range. Arlo gets hit by the wave when the river is in a flat, wide valley behind Clawtooth Mountain. The positions Arlo and Henry are when the wave hits them are also different, Arlo is stretched out as he's half way into jumping, while Henry is standing. This means Arlo has less force of the wave than Henry does when it hit's them.**

 **The wave that hit Arlo came from a massive landslide, while the one that hit Henry is unknown, but likely to have been made from a smaller landslide. This means less trees are in the wave that hit Henry, but because of how narrow the river was then it would have a similar density of trees. The speed of the two waves are also equal, as while the wave that hit Arlo is much more spread out, it has more energy due to the larger landslide. So the tree density and wave speed are same. The only differences are the positions Arlo and Henry is in, and two other things.**

 **Firstly, Arlo** **has his head in the middle of the wave while Henry has his head slightly higher than the top of the wave. This is actually key, as having all of you being moved instantly and all but your head moving instantly are two different things. Arlo is slightly dazed while we only get a yell from Henry. Second, Arlo is in the middle of the wave, and Henry is on the side. There's less energy at the sides of the wave, but it's actually more dangerous to be near a wall when a wave comes.**

 **The theory behind why Henry dies is that Henry hits the side of the mountain almost straight after he's hit by the wave. Remember the first time Arlo went in the river, he hits his head on the side of a rock and goes unconscious. And that's when the river is not in a flash flood, for Henry we have a rapid wave pushing him into the side of a mountain. Now that's bound to make someone unconscious, but that doesn't kill him right? We see Arlo knocked out in the river and yet he survives the water fall. Yes but that was when the river was still calm, when the river wasn't calm and Arlo was hit, he swam to Spot and went in a tucked in position when they went down the water fall.**

 **For Henry however, the wave would have lost a lot of energy when it went over to the more wider area that Arlo was in, and so when it got around to the water fall, the wave would be slower and less powerful. I think that if Henry was to die, it would be from the waterfall, as there wouldn't be enough water at the bottom, and since Henry is unconscious he's not going to go into a safe position when landing at the bottom. So how Henry would die is by either drowning, or due to the fall.**

 **So, which is it? Henry isn't dead and might be close to home by the end of the movie, or did Henry die due to drowning/being unconscious when he fell down the water fall? To be honest I'm stuck in the middle here.**

* * *

 **Character info**

 **If you ever look up on google images 'the good dinosaur', you might notice a blue picture featuring one of the main characters along with text showing their name and a bit on info about them. This is like that but for this story.**

Henry: Swept from his family and home, Henry has yet to find a way back home. When he meets Arlie and take a treacherous journey back, Henry find the one thing he's ever feared in his life: Himself. But as the days go by personalities change, friendships are tested, and secrets left for decades will be unlocked with dire consequences.

Arlie: Lying to this one is not easy, unless you're Henry. Arlie is a sweet and kind when it comes to friendships, but her analyzing of everything is the only thing that can get in their way as their journey back to Clawtooth Mountain reveals more to Arlie as she wants. Time will come when her skills become her downfall, and only then will she understand the meaning of secrets.

Ben: He thinks as fast as he moves, and beating him in a race is bound to be surprising. Ben is open-minded and likes to think about others' actions. Already friends with Arlie when he sees Henry, Ben realizes there's a lot more to this journey than the other two can see, and when things start to turn, he knows there's going to be a braking point.

Chris, Mike, Jess: The small trio that have not too long been born. In need of water when they find Henry, they soon become friends. However their different personalities soon allows them, and especially one of the three, to be wiser than most of everyone. Jess being the only girl has to sometimes think on her own, and one can be surprised to see the ideas she comes up with.

Ethan and Fifi: A loving couple that will walk the Earth together, Ethan and Fifi are keen to get to Clawtooth when they encounter Henry's friends. As tension between the others rise, their love for each other is the only thing that seems unchanging. But behind it all another, oncoming force is also unchanging, and this time it's not the storms...

Arlo: Without his father to control how to defend the place, Arlo fills the gap to make sure everything goes smoothly. But as things get complicated and unwanted faces turn up, he's soon pushed to the point of extremes. Adapting with stricter personalities, one event will surprise him for the rest of his life: the return of his beloved father.

* * *

 **A/N: Part two will be out soon.**

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ _ **Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan Fifi, Luke, Mallory, Odina, Tabari and Zarla (Holy crap I've made quite enough OCs for this story) are the characters owned by me. The other characters are owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_


	27. Bonus Features (Part 2)

**A/N: There will be no more updates on "Henry's Long Adventure" after this.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Bonus Features Part 2**

 **Contents:**

4\. Songs

5\. Deleted Scenes

6\. Bloopers

7\. Preview

* * *

 **Songs Part 1: Song Meanings**

 **While the musical idea was thrown out, the idea of having songs was thought about again and was accepted. While there may be a lot of songs sang in this story, the musical version wouldn't of had any speech in it, try imagining that with the story plot. So what did the songs shown in the story have to do with the story anyways? Personality. Notice how the only characters who have sang more than one song is Arlo and Henry, this was put in purposefully to show that while Henry and Arlie are the main characters, Arlo and Henry have the most personality in them. It's also a hint at how the two were the main characters in the first act of the film.**

 **The first song ever shown is that sang by Arlo called "Can't catch me". In the song, Arlo first sings about his fears, how his parents have helped him, and how he's now brave. Next, he then sings about his hopes and goals while he was lost with Spot. In the third verse, 'they' means the fears Arlo had before, and he sings about how now his fears can no longer get to him, and if they do he'll adapt quickly. Fourth, he sings that he was born and raised to be like his father, and how he had to 'blend' in with his other two siblings.**

 **Song number 2 was a re-worded version of "Let's Kill Tonight" and was sang by Buck. As sang in the song, Buck goes to each member of his family and tell them what they can do to make he statue Arlo planned to make. There's not really much of a personality meaning behind it other than Buck wanting to make teamwork out of the chaos of building the dam, which shows that he has changed form what he was before. The third song is once again sang by Arlo called "The Nights". In it, Arlo describes about the younger years when they had to learn from their fears, and hoe his father told him never to give up hope. This shows that Arlo still has a strong connection to his father even though they all think he's dead.** **The song also is ironic, as in the next chapter all hope Henry has is lost, and his fears come out.**

 **Now, chapter 18 did not have any songs in it. But it did have a few references to a song that went by unnoticed. After Henry gets through his wave of anger and before he tells Arlie he hates her, he says some things that don't really fit together. Most of what he says there are actually lines from the song "Sarcasm" By Get Scared (Even the name of the Artist is relevant, heh). In the song, a man is sad by what someone else has said, but throughout the song he slowly goes into madness, kind of like what Henry might of done (yes, Henry going mad was a thing I was considering doing). The song shows how Henry is nearly at breaking point, and if he was pushed any further his personality would have turned dark forever (maybe even becoming a villain). However, he stops saying more lines, and gets the idea about a way to escape this madness.**

 **Chapter 19 has two songs, the first is by Henry, and it's a pretty emotional one (if you listen to it). But reading just form the lyrics, Henry talks about how things in his past haunt him again, and describes one of the dreams he has. This is a full change from the maddening song references in the previous chapter, which goes to show how quick Henry can change and that he might actually be scarred from something. The second song is sang by Jess. In the first verse she's saying how Henry was never satisfied by Arlie, and how he was changing everyone's lives by being swept from his home. The second and third verses are about how she remembers Henry when he was angry, and goes on to say that she wants to turn back time and stop it from happening. By the end of the song she realizes there's nothing they can do anymore, and have to go with the flow.**

 **One of the final songs is sang by Arlo again, but also joint sang by his family including Henry. It's explained in the song, but Arlo talks about how he has secretly missed Henry and knew one day he would come back, despite all the signs that said he was dead. Throughout the song Henry and his family walk closer, symbolizing just how much it takes to reunite after so long (I know it's only a month, but still, grieving about someone for a month only to find that they're not dead would feel much longer than a month). The final song is after Henry tells about his past, in the song, he explains how he's experienced more than they could ever imagine and how he feels like he's forever trapped in this emotional state. However, near the end he sees that things are looking better, and when he finishes singing he's freed from the emotional state when his family comfort him.**

 **Songs Part 2: Deleted songs**

 **This might sound crazy, but I was planning to have 5 more songs (not including the actual song of "Sarcasm", so 6). The first two songs I decided to not have were both going to be sang by Henry and Arlie after chapter 18. "Up" By Demi Lovato, was going to be placed at around the end of chapter 22, and it would have Arlie and Henry, although far away, forgive each other for what they did. "Enemy" By Aaron, was to be shown at the beginning of chapter 22, with Arlie and Henry sing about how they're both the enemy of their friendship.**

 **A song that was going to be placed in chapter 14 was "Faded" by Alan Walker, this would of shown hoe Arlo thought to himself how Henry could still be alive, but there was something between the two that blocked them apart. "Monster" By Skillet, was to be sang by Henry in chapter 15 before Jess found him at the hill. In the song, Henry would of sang about how there's a 'beast' inside him that wants to get out, and he's trying his best to hold it in. The final song is "I Believe" By Christina Perri, and Arlie would of been the one to sing it in Chapter 21 before she and Henry got hit by the wave. She would of sung her opinions on the fears and hopes everyone had throughout their adventure, and would of given hope to Henry just before the wave came by.**

* * *

 **Deleted scenes**

 **Yes, there are scenes that never made it to the cut due to a change in plot or a plot issue, along with some extra scenes that weren't in the original chapters. There's 5 scenes in total.**

 **#1: Angry Arlie**

 **So this scene was being worked on as part of a plot for the ending. This plot had it so that instead it was Arlie that got mad at Henry while convincing others that Henry should be left behind for lying to them. This would have made it so that Arlie and the others got to Clawtooth first, and would lead on to the second deleted scene. This was cut when the plot had to be changed to the one you see in the story.**

However, did that make things any better? "So first you lied to me the moment we show up just so that I could get you back to your home faster, and then proceed to lie to us ALL just to make it believable? Look, I don't know about you, but I never, EVER, asked for this when we first showed up. I helped you get this far and what do we get from you? A bunch of weird responses and lies. You never intended to keep us as your friends when you got back home, all we are to you are puppets on strings, with you controlling us. When we've done our job you'll just throw us out the way for your family. If that's the Henry that's in front of me now I do not want to be your friend." Arlie said, during this, she was starting to get her point across to Henry's other friends, except Jess.

"Arlie, that is not who I am. If we get back to Clawtooth Mountain I can explain everything to you and my family why I've been acting weirdly." Henry said nervously.

"Why wait for that? You can tell us now and you're family in private when we get there. But no, you want to save it for the last thing so we get impatient of it. And then when you tell us it's actually something that makes no sense what so ev-"

"Arlie it does make sense when you get to know what happened. Henry's been through a lot more than you think in is past so please stop this now!" Jess warned, however that only further provoked Arlie. "Oh, so not only does Henry trust you enough to tell you he's not the brave dinosaur, but trusts you so much as to say what happened in his past!? You're not wise, you're not brave, you're the exact opposite of those things. If you're lying about that then you might have even lied to Jess, or even everything you said about your family. Or even the reason why you want to get back there in the first place. Who knows how much you've lied to us. And if that's all I see of you, I think you don't deserve to have friends!" **(Note, all of what Arlie said would of been in caps since she's shouting, so try to imagine that)** Arlie shouted. Her points as for what Henry could be lying about was enough to overthrow nearly all friendships of Henry's friends.

First Arlie started to walk away, then Chris and Mike followed, before Ethan and Fifi. Henry was sat alone with Jess and the tyrannosaurs before sighing "Why do these thing happen in our lives, just when things are golden it all falls down to the bottom. I've got nothing now..."

"You got me still..." Jess said. "...You may have lost your friends, but that doesn't mean you can't get them back. Nash, Ramsey, Butch, follow them to make sure they do indeed make it, and stay, at Clawtooth mountain. I on the other hand have to follow them too Henry, I can't leave my brothers to themselves. But before I do leave, just remember that not all hope is lost. You still have your family and me to see again." Jess added, before leaving Henry to himself.

 **#2: Arlo Helps**

 **This one is the result of the previous deleted scene, so Arlie and the others get to Clawtooth, Henry gets trapped, and the others start to worry about where Henry could be. So they go back to the mountain and find Henry, however unlike the story, Arlie asks the others to get Arlo to help with her. This gets complicated as now they can't mention Henry to Arlo or his family. Again this scene was cut when the plot changed.**

Arriving back at Arlo's home, they soon found the one they needed to help them. "Guys, remember that we can't tell them about Henry, if we do then they won't believe us." Ben pointed out. They got to Arlo more quickly than they first thought.

"You're back already? That's great news, now where's that friend of yours again? Wait, where the other one, Arlie if I recall?" Arlo asked, this was going to be one awkward moment they probably would laugh back at sometime in the future, but it wasn't time for that. "Arlo, we found our friend, but the rocks are too heavy for us to lift. We need your help to save him." Ethan explained.

"So uh, who is this friend again?" Arlo asked once more, which gave Butch a great idea. "It's that critter of yours, the one you had with you." He said in a serious, convincing tone. Everyone else apart from Ramsey and Nash, who were grinning slightly, was confused by what Butch said. However, they were surprised when Arlo suddenly agreed to come with them.

Getting up Clawtooth was a bad as it could be, especially the way they were walking up. But it didn't take long for Arlo to see that whatever was trapped in the landslide wasn't Spot. "Wait, why did you say it was Spot. This is too large for it to be Spot, so if it's not him, who is in here." Arlo was starting to get agitated and impatient, Arlie came around and moved Arlo in front of the hole.

"If you want to know so bad, just say hello." Arlie said, before Henry's head came out from the hole, scaring Arlo so much he almost ran away. But looking back, he thought better than to do that. "Poppa?" He asked curiously.

"Arlo... It's really you. Oh you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Henry said excitedly. "How glad you are? I'm speechless..." Arlo was now crying in joy, running over and trying to embrace Henry. However, he was stopped by Ben, who reminded him that it was not the time to do this.

 **#3: Ben Reunites**

 **This was actually a scene for the final plot, but was scrapped due to how it effected the ending. So in this scene, Ben and the others are back with Arlo after the avalanche sends them down the mountain. But before the wave comes over, Ben gets a little surprise from something he never expected to see at a time like this.**

Ben and the others had just got back to Arlo and his family, going through the crowd of visitors just to get back was challenging enough. "Where's Arlie and you're friend?" Libby asked.

"Arlie got trapped, we tried to help but an avalanche pushed us back down here. It's too late to go back up there before the sun is fully blocked out." Ben said, he had to shout against all the talking from the crowd just for Arlo to hear him. However, his shouting also got noticed by someone else.

"Ben? Is that you?" A familiar voice for Ben asked, turning around to try to see who had said it to him, he was surprised to see three dryosaurs leap up on to him. "Oh it is you sweetie! Oh We've missed you so much." It was Ben's family, somehow they too had heard of what was about to happen and came at the right place at the right time to meet Ben.

Happily, Ben asked "Where had you gone? I thought you left me behind." "No, of course we didn't. We only went out to see what was happening some where near, but then we came back and found you gone. We were so worried, and for many years now we thought you were taken by something. But here you are safe and sound!" His father said, everything for the four members of the family where happy.

"Ben, and your family, now's not the time..." Fifi warned, pointing to the sun, which was almost fully blocked out.

 **# 4: Meeting Ida**

 **A scene like this one was going to be added in to chapter 24 near then end of Henry's story. He says briefly "I went to the farm, and soon met Ida." But a bit more than just that happened. This was cut out because the chapter was already long enough, and decided to show it here instead. SO this is more of an "extras" scene than a "deleted" scene.**

It was now official, stop worrying about things or bust. If I was to be like my future self was, I would have to defend for myself, and be much braver. Night time soon fell over, too dark to see much other than the farm. I walked slowly as to make sure no one could hear me come by near. It was going very well, I had moved past the high fence and was so close to being at the farm house.

Snap, a twig went, I sighed knowing that they would be able to hear i-

"Hey there!" A happy, cheery voice sounded from my right. I yelled, almost falling over if she hadn't caught me. "Wow, you okay?" She asked, too afraid to say anything I nodded. "What's wrong, you scared of the dark? Here..." She ran around the field, a trail of fireflies had lightened up behind her; a truly awe-inspiring moment I would remember. A while after, I decided to run with her too. Laughing away whatever pain I had away, the moment was all too well to last. We ran and ran and ran, so much fun I didn't concentrate on what was in front of me.

My fun ended when I bumped into something, falling over I looked up to see another one of my kind though much larger. "Who are you?" He said in a serious tone, this was probably her father, and he meant business. I was too terrified to say anything, and was about to run away "Father, can you be easy on him? He's quite scared of things, he almost ran off when I said hi. So..." She said calmly, I was surprised to see her back me up against her own father.

"Let me try, hello there young lad. We've never seen you around here before. Who are you?" A slightly smaller one said, this was probably her mother, and was less strict at things. However, I was still too afraid to say anything, just merely shivering in fear and the cold. "Look at him, he's terrified by us. Can you at least give us a name young one?" The mother asked.

"M-m-my na-name's H-Henry." I managed to say, still shivering in fear. "Henry, such a nice name. My name's Ida." The first one I met said, and to be honest, Ida was a nice name for her too. "Where is you're family Henry?" The mother asked again. I felt a frozen chill down my spine and froze instantly, "Th-they l-left wi-without me-me." I half-lied, for my family did indeed leave without me, just not in the way one would normally interpret that as, and sure enough they bought it. "Aww you poor lad, how about you stay with us until they come back, they're bound to realize they left without you and-"

"Absolutely not, we already have four sons and four daughters, we don't need a ninth child." Ida's father said in an angry manner, once again frightening me. "Stop it you're scaring him. Look, it'll only be until they come back. Meanwhile you can give him a few tips on how to be braver." Ida's mother argued, and I knew this was where I needed to be. Reluctantly, Ida's father accepted, on the condition that I would behave and not get in the way.

Over the next thirty-five years, we grew up. All of Ida's siblings left the farm to take part in their own lives, and it wasn't long after that Ida's mother and father left too. Ida's mother taught me how to be kind and loving to children should I ever have any and allowed me and Ida to be husband and wife. Ida's father taught me how to be much more braver against the fears, fully recovering me from when I was bullied, and he too allowed me and Ida to be husband and wife. When they left, me and Ida swore to stay at the farm and keep it going for as long as possible.

 **#5: Party Turmoil**

 **Like number 4, this is more of an extra's scene than a deleted scene. This is for the epilogue when the party is taking place and it goes pretty well for most, but for Henry it's slightly more than he expected.**

Night fell upon the fabled area, Henry's friends came out of the second, larger house that could fit all of them. Arlo and his family came out of their house, which had also had been made larger to fit them all in, including Spot's family. Butch, Ramsey and Nash ran to the house, almost loosing their breath by the time they got there. The event was to take place near the three silos, the first one was the original that Henry and Ida built. The marks Henry's family placed there were not alone however, as surrounding their marks were the marks of everyone else. The second and third silos had to be made larger, as the corn they produced was too much for just the original.

Looking at the statues of everyone one last time before the party, Arlie was the last to join in. "Sorry I'm late everyone, had to make a deal with some guys." She explained, before Thunderclap and his friends flew over them all "You got them back? What kind of deal did you make for them to come here for the night?" Arlo asked, to which Arlie giggled "Isn't it obvious? I told them everything about what Henry had been through on his journey back, and because it's been exactly one year, they asked if they could participate in the celebration." She responded, Thunderclap and his friends flew just above the grass, moving fast enough to provoke the light bugs. Once again Ethan and Fifi moved over to the field and jumped, creating a cloud of light bugs that filled the area with light.

This time however, Thunderclap and his friends moved around the cloud in a pattern that shaped it into something familiar: Henry himself. Everyone down below awed at the sight, before Buck came over to Henry "Poppa, I'd like to give you something for this day." He said, before giving him the mini sculpture of Henry and Arlo. "It's beautiful, thank you very much son." Henry embraced Buck for a few seconds, before looking back at the party. This time the cloud of light bugs changed again, over time it morphed into everyone that was at this event.

"Okay everyone, we all know why we're here, so let's give a big shout to Henry, the very important dinosaur here!" Arlie said, followed by a loud cheer from everyone. "Hello all, I'd like to say a few quick words on just how thrilled I am to see you all here, even Thunderclap and his friends made it along tonight which is even better. Now, about a year ago I wouldn't imagine being here in front of so many of you. Then one day I was swept and found a great friend, with her and everyone else, I not only found my home, but also the courage to have a say about my past. Had it not been for Arlo and Arlie I might of never gotten any peace, which is why tomorrow they will be going out on their expedition. I think I've rambled on for a bit now so I'll leave you with Arlie." Henry said, cheers followed as he walked from the front to where everyone else was.

The main event had started, where everyone would have a fun time whether it be just chatting or even singing/dancing. However it was slightly over whelming for Henry, who couldn't see how much difference a year had made; from terror and grief to joy and laughter. Time felt like it was going to move ahead of him, as there was still something he felt that was keeping him back. He walked out from the party in hopes that no one would follow in suspicion, which almost worked.

* * *

 **Bloopers**

 **These are just some things I made up in about 5 minutes, and depending on how long a chapter is it may have one or two.**

 **#1:**

"Poppa!" Arlo half shouted as his father was desperate to climb up, there was a ledge to the left that Henry found and started to climb on it. The wave was almost there when Henry started climbing, however both Arlo and Henry were surprised to see that the rocks didn't give way, allowing Henry to make it to safety just in the nick of time.

One of the directors came from off stage "Henry, you were meant to go on the ledge to the right, not to the one on the left." They said in a disappointing, but not too serious voice. "Oh, my bad haha. Shall we try that again?" Henry asked.

"Again!? That costed us over $100,000 for that one wave, let alone the trees, mud and other debris!" The director almost shouted, but instead of taking it seriously Henry and Arlo started laughing, with the director rolling his eyes. "Fine, one last take, and do it right this time." They soon walked off, the two that were onstage still laughing.

 **#2:**

"The name's Henry." Henry responded, a half serious tone could be felt from it. "Well you finally learnt how to get up a cliff in what? 4 minutes? Normally it would take... take... I'm sorry I forgot my line there what was it?" Arlie asked, "Normally it would take 30 seconds." Henry corrected, having learnt both his and Arlie's lines just in case. "Take two guys!"

"... And by the way you're looking at me, well, I think you're gonna ask how I can analyse things so well." Arlie managed to say correctly on the second take, however... "Oh um, I just forgot my line there. Uh..." Henry forgot his lines too, Arlie rolled her eyes before looking at the camera "Trust me when I say that it's took a while just to do this one scene."

 **#3:**

"So, you ever been up these mountains?" Henry asked, trying to start a conversation. Arlie looked at him happily "Quite often actually, mainly to get a good view of the scenery. Well, that and to have fun with my friend." She answered, but that only confused Henry more so. "Friend?"Suddenly, a large object fell from the tree above them, however the dryosaur only just missed Henry. "Ben, you're meant to be further along the tree." Henry said, Ben arguing back with "No, you're meant to be slightly behind Arlie."

"Can you guys solve this before take 58?" One of the directors asked, before adding "Thank you."

 **#4:**

"Henry, since when did you know those were snow clouds?" Arlie questioned. Henry smiled, before replying "I don't, see the director here thought it would look pretty nice if I knew something about the weather so they decided to have this section of the line here because...?"

Off stage, the director in front of them replied "We've been through this many times, you're a farmer. Knowledge about weather is essential for farming!" "Okay, you have a point-" Henry was suddenly interrupted when the snow suddenly changed to rain. "My bad!" Someone called from above "Well, you could say this is raining on our parade!" Ben came along to say, everyone rolled their eyes before he added "Too soon?"

 **#5:**

"Henry, don't move, your weight coul-" Arlie was interrupted when the ice beneath them all broke, sending them all into the ice-cold water "You actually put water underneath this didn't you?" Arlie asked. "Yes, we want to make it as realistic as possible." This time it was the co-director, "Oh, so explain why we look cartoon-y then?" Arlie argued back.

"We can save this for later, might want to get out of the cold water before you freeze too much." As they said that, Ben had started to shiver, as he was the smallest of the three. "Ben why are you so nervous, just _chill out!_ " Henry smiled, Arlie started laughing under her breath while Ben got out of the lake.

 **#6**

"Okay so when the fireflies light up I cower into the bushes, right?" Arlie asked, not realizing they were already filming. "Oh, my bad. Can we do that again please?"

"How can they look at these things like that, they're... actually not that bad." Henry mentally face palmed. "Oh, was that not what I was suppose to say?" She added, Henry rolled his eyes before replying "You were meant to say they were disgusting. It's actually quite the issue I know more of the lines than you do Arlie, you have been reciting the lines, right?"

"Of course I have. I bet you there will be a time you forget your lines." She smiled while keeping a serious look.

 **#8 (Remember these numbers relate to the chapter number, not the number of bloopers)**

"...I really don't get why there are so many weird names for dinosaurs, I mean, no one can say "Xiongguanlong" without stumbling up, I probably said it wrong just then! Like, if you're going to name a dinosaur, name it something that can be pronounced easily!" Henry ranted, however the audience in front of the stage was not only accompanied by the director or the co-director, but the whole team. "Oh sugar hot ice tea, sorry for that guys. I didn't notice there were so many of you." Henry added.

"Henry, you seem a bit stage-fright. Maybe tomorrow we can try again?" Arlie suggested.

 **#10**

"Henry!" Everyone exclaimed in panic. However they were surprised to see that the hole was only 8 feet deep, not 40. "Oh wow, lemme guess, budget cuts?" Henry asked. "No, the hole was meant to be deep enough for you to fall far so that none of you is visible, but not too deep for you to hurt yourself, the rest will be done on a green screen." The director explained, to which Jess realized "Wait, isn't this suppose to be an _animated movie?_ " "This is animated, it's just like the ending of a lot of the classic Pixar films."

 **#11**

"What is this for?" Arlo asked. "Well, lets say that flood does come by, and maybe there are visitors that are in the river or are on the dam if it collapses. With this, all you have to do is have one end here... and the other here. Then, if you see anyone coming, you just lower this, and they'll be stopped, so that they don't get swept away." Libby accidentally pulled the trigger, unfortunately it hadn't been adjusted right and snapped. This happened so fast that all Arlo and Libby could do was laugh.

 **#13**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Henry." Jess warned, as she walked toward him she accidentally bumped into the camera which fell to the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry about that guys, is it all right? We good? Okay few, for a moment there I thought I broke it- you realize how expensive those are right?"

 **#14**

Thunderclap was showing is annoyance "Agh, you won't quit will you? We tried asking you to give us the critter, you run with it away. You go against our moral code and swept us down the river, and I'm still recovering from your friends bite. And now you won't even... w-why are you laughing?" Thunderclap asked, confused over how Arlo exploded into laughter "I'm sorry it's just that, he looks funny when he rambles on. Can we try that again?"

"Agh, you won't quit will you?" Was all Thunderclap could say before both Libby and Arlo laughed again. "Okay seriously, this is starting to get annoying now!" Thunderclap raised his voice annoyingly.

 **#18**

"...But I just want to say one last thing to you Arlie." Henry said, this time, he stretched his neck so that his head was close to Arlie, just so that no on else could her him. However he sighed just before he could say his last sentence "I can't say it, I'm sorry but I really can't" He apologized. "Henry, just think of me as if I'm... I'm... what _do_ you hate?"

"Not much actually, it takes a lot for me to hate something. I am annoyed at all these dinosaur names still." He responded. "Okay, well just imagine I'm the one who invented all the names. That's a motivation right?"

 **#21**

Arlie was about to say something, but ducked under instead, and this time, Henry ducked too, knowing what she was ducking from. Just before the wave hit though, the camera fell down the hill and got swept up by the wave. A while later Henry found it and swam back up "You guys missing something?" Arlie started laughing while Thunderclap was even more annoyed.

 **#25**

"... Um, forgot my line!" Henry called out, Arlie quickly looked at him "I knew you'd forget a line, but the very last line of the movie? Ha! That's even better!" Henry looked frustrated that he lost the bet. "Yeah yeah have your fun, I'll get you back in the sequel... Wait, there is a sequel right? Guys?" Arlie and Henry realized no one was rolling the camera or looking to see how it was going. "Man they got tired of our shenanigans fast." Arlie said.

* * *

 **Preview**

 **Right, that's over, all of the Bonus Features are done. This is the end of this story, but there's another one to come. This second story won't be a sequel to this one that has just ended. In fact it'll be completely different, out of this world different (you'll get the pun when the story starts). However, there are some things about the story I need to address. First off, the categories for this will be "sci-fi" and "adventure", so that might make you wonder just what's happening. Second, there's not going to be as much attention toward Henry in this one, well, I don't think he even shows up in this. This story will be focused on Arlo and a new character named "Peter", and he's not a dinosaur.**

 **So, what's going to happen in this new story? I can't tell much about it, it would spoil the next part, but I can say that I hope it's as good (if not better) than this one was. Right, I've gone on with the Bonus Features long enough, time to show a preview of "TGD: Peter's Machine Between Worlds":**

Spring 2025, central San Jose. About 8 in the morning and already the streets were flowing with cars, the sides of buildings glimmered in the reflection of the bright morning sun, and plane trails dominated the eastern sky. Just outside downtown San Jose, the traffic was starting to pile up. Cars were beeping here and there, giving one man a mild headache. This man was not going to some ordinary work place like everyone else. No, this man was going to NEASA; the National Earth And Science Agency. This facility was a division of NASA, focusing mainly on the Earth science. It wasn't as daunting as going into space, but the research that was taking place there was out of the ordinary.

This man was Peter; a six foot high man with brown eyes and a really dark shade of brown for hair. He was nice to others a lot of the time, and would only use violence as a last resort. At the age of 34, Peter had been in NEASA for about three years, and nothing abnormal had happened in that time. Only a few weeks ago he had made one of the biggest discoveries of all time, but by now the only thing he could think of was... well we'll go into more detail later. Once he arrived at the entrance he was instantly greeted by his friends, and suddenly greeted by the news press. All of them were asking questions, following him up until he got inside the main building.

"Lemme guess, the news press want's to know about that discovery you made a while back, and about those four-" Peter's friend Sarah was interrupted when he pointed to the camera's. "We can't discuss that here, maybe later at the San Pedro Square. For now let's get to business, any geological data form my trip?" Peter asked swiftly.

"Not much actually, the only abnormal thing I could find is the data from the mountains, their density is far less than normal, meaning there could be a change in rock in the center of the mountains. By the way, have you talked to them recently?" Sarah asked professionally. Peter heavily sighed before replying "Not since I left them at their home, I still miss them. But I've found a way to get back there, all I need it for him to activate it."

Not wanting to ask more about the subject, his friend changed subject "So what happened to the ALMA?" well, a subject that was closely related to the previous one. "I left her with them, she'll give them hints until they realize what she's going on about. I can't stay too long today as I've got one last appointment."

 **And there we have it for the preview. I hope it's as interesting as I intend it to be, and I can't wait to start on this. There's still some loose ends with the middle of the plot but it can be worked out. Hopefully it's not too long before the first chapter is uploaded, but if it does take long then it's probably because of school or other life stuff.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, we've sure come a long way in just about 2 months. I hope the next story will be just as great, if not better, as this one was. Unfortunately the characters in this story might never have another chapter again, if they do, it'll probably be only a reference/cameo of some sort. I hope you viewers have enjoyed the story, and let me know if anything could of been improved.**

 _ **Disclaimer** **:**_ _ **Arlie, Ben, Chris, Jess, Mike, Sandra, Rick, Jake, Ethan Fifi, Luke, Mallory, Odina, Tabari and Zarla (Holy crap I've made quite enough OCs for this story) are the characters owned by me. The other characters are owned by Disney(Pixar) and its film ' The Good Dinosaur'.**_


	28. Chilling Shadows

Troublesome the darkness was during the nig **h** t, a common fear **is** of the dark. While that's the co **n** sensus for most, the true n **a** ture is not the fear of the dark, but the things that potentially lurk within. Trees beca **me** s **i** louhette **s** of giants with long, peir **c** ing arms behind the swift **l** ight of the clouds. Wind howled p **a** st the hills, mountains and plains, hovering over all ears, like a preadator one can never see but always hear. Rain fell down with the sound of pure static noise, a roar of nature that the ground was forced to embrace, unless there were some winter trees that could shield said floor. One mountain in particular, the might **y** Clawtooth Mountains, **h** ad such shape so that the howl **i** ng wind wa **s** almost completely sile **n** ced. Their sheer size **a** lso protected the land in front fro **m** th **e** downpour of ra **i** n and **s** now, after already being so nearly **c** overed a g **l** istening white.

Every now **a** nd then, the flash of lightning would light the area, a fraction of a second, like it was da **y**. Wit **h** the trees sway **i** ng in the remaining wind, now turning in the opo **s** ite directio **n** , the downpour of r **a** in had layed on the ho **me** stead grounds. W **i** nter flower **s** surrounding the land of the five fields of **c** orn, berries, and other foods had **l** ong been stripped down by the ferocious storm, which seemed to l **a** st for at least the remainder of the night. While the plants that did not give in swa **y** ed everyw **h** ere, the homestead bu **i** lding **s** moved only the ti **n** iest of **am** ounts, alb **ei** t the creaking wa **s** loud enough. Fortunately, everyone had gone to sleep long before the torment arrived, so it was no doubt they'd be surprised when morning would soon arrive.

At least, almost everyone.

Feeling a strong feeling of un **c** ertainty and danger, Henry of a **l** l **a** patosaurs rose from the usual position he'd la **y** in. Subconsiously making sure not to lift **his** head up too high as to avoid k **n** ocking into the ceiling **a** bove, he steathly turned to observe the outside. Blackness. That's all he saw when looking out there, though the lightning would reveal the not-to-far fields and the hills past the **m**. Th **e** re was noth **i** ng to be afraid of out there, at lea **s** t, that's what he thought to himself at the time. Whilst going back to rest however, a flash of lightning seemingly revealed more than just the fields and hills. Frozen in pla **c** e Henry was, though it was the corner of the eye, he _knew_ that something was different that time. Peering out, the b **la** ckness felt more ominous than before. A new flash, and there it was; a silouhette of someone.

 _"Possibly just one of the t **y** rannosaurs, or maybe Arlie." _**H** enry thought to h **i** m **s** elf as he kept looki **n** g, continuingly st **a** ring out into the darkness. A crack and a flash, and the silouhette was closer now and the shape, **m** or **e** def **i** ned, wa **s** definitely not Arlie nor the tyrannosaurs who were least seen in the other two homestead buildings. Instead, it looked more like an apatosaur than any other spe **c** ies. With a **l** l of his f **a** mil **y** be **hi** nd him in their **s** lumber, this was o **n** e th **a** t was not of this place- an intruder. Now alert, he walked closer to the entrance of the ho **me** stead, **i** ronicly hoping for a fla **s** h of lightning to reveal at least something. Something in him was s **c** reaming to stop wa **l** king, **a** nd he did, more fearful of what an **y** kind of lig **h** t would show.

The next flash that came round, whoever had come **i** nto the home **s** tead was less tha **n** **a** feet fro **m** H **e** nry. Hold **i** ng back hi **s** urge to yelp in surprise, he remained quiet as he **c** ou **l** d he **a** r be **y** ond the noise of the rain, footsteps of one walking away. By the time the next flas **h** of l **i** ghtning came, there wa **s** **n** o outline of **a** nyone. However, that would not stop hi **m** from finding out who it was.

"Who **e** ver's out there, leave now, or else!" Henry shouted, mostly away from the homestead. Noth **i** ng replied apart from the continuation of the rain and wind.

Until that i **s** , a lone whisper in the darkness **c** a **l** led out, not loud, not quiet, not ne **a** r, not far, there was no wa **y** to tell anyt **hi** ng of the voice that came through other than it wa **s** there **n** o m **a** tter the interpretation. "You know who I a **m**... H **e** nry."

There was one th **i** ng about the voice that only Henry could interpret: it wa **s** familiar, he didn't know where from but it was for some reason familar, in an un **c** anny way. "You're not he **l** ping, I s **a** id get lost, this is our place!"

" **Y** our place...? Per **h** aps now, but not always. You should know that." Whoever **i** t wa **s** , whether it was some dista **n** t, old friend, or some close, new foe. It knew **a** t least so **me** th **i** ng per **s** onal of Henry. De **c** iding to p **lay** w **h** at ever game th **is** o **n** e w **a** s up to, he replied. "That is true, this used to be **m** y wif **e** 's mothers place here. But **i** t' **s** ours now, and we'd do anything to keep it that way from intruders like you!"

This time however, the voi **c** e was more defined, mascu **l** ine, **a** nd coarse. "Intruders? I was merel **y** passing by, sorry for the inconvenience, t **his** place just gives me memories of my family. I miss them, but hopefully I'll see them agai **n**. **A** s for now, it's quite interesting what you've **m** ad **e** of **i** t, I'm gue **s** sing that the statue was built by your slaves in order for them to prase such a powerful being... I'm kidding by the way, just some light hearted banter. However, mustn't spend too mu **c** h time here, the rain's gonna freeze soon and if I were you, being inside wou **l** d be the wisest of decisions, if you c **a** n make those."

"WAIT!" Henr **y** s **h** outed, real **is** i **n** g **a** nd re **me** mber **i** ng to tone down hi **s** voice, "But _who_ are you? You know me..."

"Fine, fine, I daren't have mu **c** h time **l** eft, **a** nd I can't explain m **y** self in said time, **h** owever a r **i** ddle might help. Li **s** te **n** now, for c **a** reful ears are needed to understand clearly. You ready? Good!"

"Beyond the hills of the east, past the forests, the plains, the falls and the cliffs, lies a valley of circular shape, of which contains the wall of...?"

There was nothing left to be heard but the sa **me** no **is** e of wind and rain, whi **c** h had started to transform into proper snow and hai **l** **a** s the freezing point finall **y** came t **h** rough the a **i** r. In **s** ti **n** ct did not trust who ever w **a** s hiding in the shadows, but if he insisted on just **me** rely pass **i** ng by, there wa **s** nothing to worry about...

 _Right?_

* * *

Ex **c** ept that ridd **l** e, the only thing th **a** t stood out from the night, no one could answer it on the following da **y** , not Arlie, not Ben. No one.

Out in the east, only a few w **hi** te hill **s** away, a lo **n** esome **a** patosaur was hid in the shade of a hill during the **m** orning sun, too dark to s **e** e h **is** exa **c** t shape, co **l** our **a** nd other features.

"What was all that about last night Mr Apaton?" A feminine voice from the apatosaur's right spoke, turning onl **y** **his** head and upper **n** eck, he observed the stegos **a** ur that stood beside hi **m** , with a bright gr **e** en sk **i** n; **s** pots and faint stripes on the top of her back, and yellowish plates that sailed higer than her rounded head. "Ah, Mary Ali **c** e, g **la** d to see **y** ou. It was not **hi** ng really, ju **s** t some... interrupta **n** ce."

"But th **a** t apatosaur, you knew hi **m**." Anoth **e** r vo **i** ce, ma **sc** u **l** ine, soft, more smooth th **a** n the apatosaur's, mumbled from the left, blending into the soft dirt, the ank **y** losaur looked up to t **h** e apatosaur. "Jack, you too? All we need now **is** -" A third figure, blue, a **n** d with **a** set of three horns, the triceratops lu **m** b **e** red toward them all. "Looks l **i** ke their gathering again, po **s** sibly dis **c** ussing about another trip for more berries?"

"Nah, I don't think it's that, Wi **l** l. Most likely it's th **a** t stupid riddle I gave them. I'm glad we're all here, but now's time for some real fun." The apatosaur so coarsel **y** worded out, still in t **h** e unusually dark shade of the h **i** ll. "You know Mr **S** pi **n** os right? Well, I pl **a** n on **me** et **i** ng hi **s** son regarding over... **c** ertain things- that' **l** l surely m **a** ke our trip more enjo **y** able."

All t **h** ree of the apatosaur's compan **i** on **s** looked at him i **n** **a** sudden outburst of shock. " **M** -Mr Spinos? But h **e** 'd k **i** ll any apato **s** aur on sight! You'd be a gonner!" Mary said loudly.

"First of all, keep your damn mouth shut, or at least be quiet. This pla **c** e is known to echo rea **l** ly f **a** r, and it would be wise not to get their attention over there. Secondl **y** , Mr Spinos **h** as passed away due to some... unfortunate events regard **i** ng **s** ome apatosaur a **n** d **a** river a couple years ago. And thirdly, **M** ast **e** r Sp **i** no **s** -Jr will be **c** ertain **l** y ple **a** sed b **y** what I **h** ave to say. He'll be _very_ pleased."

As they all looked to the homestead that looked so small th **is** far away, it was clear that those dow **n** there were out on **a** nother trip past the **m** ountains to coll **e** ct more berr **i** e **s**. "Oh Henry, I'll be **c** oming for you. Sooner or **l** ater, I'm coming for **y** ou"

* * *

 **A/N: While it's nothing like a christ** m **as or a new** y **ear themed chapter, it's certai** n **ly winter themed, or** a **t least takes place in the winter. Sorry that it's not** m **uch, I forgot that from christmas onwards it's r** e **ally hect** i **c, hopefully tho, I** s **hould be making a** c **omeback- wait I'm going back to schoo** l **, cr** a **p (not a swear word in m** y **book). Okay, I'll probably be posting two chapters for the SOA** M **stor** y **on the weeke** n **d, I've been using Google E** a **rth to track the fa** m **ily as of now and it looks lik** e **they're mak** i **ng progre** s **s.** C **an't say too much regarding this chapter and neither the SOAM story, but hopefu** l **ly it'll be** a **s , if not more enjo** y **able.**


End file.
